Are You My Daddy?
by ifiluvu
Summary: How did Severus Snape find himself with a young 4yr old Harry Potter?This wasnt his idea!-He stood tall and eyed the man with the purple face saying, “I’m here to take Potter.”-or maybe it was.Why does Harry call him daddy?
1. SuperSnape to the rescue

_**Are You My Daddy?**_

**_As of March 2010-until....idk yet... this story will be going through cosmetic surgery, reconstruction and plastic surgery, with the help of my wonderful beta. Yes that means all my chapters will soon beta'd._**

**_Now, my beta is wonderful, and don't tell her, but I believe she would make a wonderful teacher. Instead of just correcting things she tells me what, why, and how to do it myself. Like a teacher she corrects in red and leaves side notes. It's pretty awsome because I'm learning a few things. though, because we have been doing this for a while she has been leaving a few things for me to find on my own and correct...so let's see if I pass the test._**

"Bollocks," Severus whispered. There was just no possible way he used up the last of his Vaquita spleen. He was sure he had 16 drams left a week ago and used it for no other potion since then. He sighed into his hands thinking of any shops cruel enough to sell an endangered animal part for potions.

"Ah, my boy, are you all right?" Albus Dumbledore asked his potions master.

"No. This is ridiculous. I can't seem to find the Vaquita spleen. I swear there was some left after our last attempts at this." Severus searched his private chambers only to find the whale spleen he mistaken for the Vaquita. He never made mistakes like this, but then again he was never rushed for time. The Professor, at of twenty-four-years old, had been working at Hogwarts for almost three years now and decided he wanted to find a cure for people like Remus Lupin. If he were honest with himself then he would admit he did this because he had always been afraid of werewolves. That was Sirius Black's fault though for nearly having him killed all those years ago.

"Severus?" The Headmaster called to him trying to get his attention. "Oh, Severus…" He sang softly.

"Blasted fool, can you not see I'm trying to think here!" The Professor half yelled. "Now, where would there be a wizard sick enough to sell endangered specie parts for potions?" Severus wasn't expecting an answer, he was just musing aloud.

"I know of a place ,my dear boy," The Headmaster sang again. His voice was soft, teasing almost, and his eyes were sparkling like mad.

"Where!" It was more of a demand than a question.

"I will tell you if, you promise to run a small errand for me while you are there?"

"Whatever it is you got. Now, tell me."

"In Surrey, Main Street two, called Greedy-ants. It's a small shack of a place. Very grungy and mildly illegal, but safer and easier to get into then Knockturn Alley."

Severus was up and ready to Floo, but a hand on his shoulder had stopped him. "And now for that favor," Dumbledore reminded him.

"Oh, right, continue."

"You need to make a pit stop to check on a young boy for me. Just to make sure he is doing okay. I had some disturbing news from Arabella Figg that I need you to either confirm or deny."

"What news?" One eyebrow raised, the Professor sat in a chair by his fireplace.

"A young boy, about four almost five, is supposedly being mistreated by his aunt and uncle. I need you to check in on him when you get done purchasing your items." In his eagerness to leave and buy a very rare ingredient, Severus did not notice the extra bright twinkle in the old man's eyes.

"If he truly is not properly taken care of then what should I do?" He asked throwing powder into a fireplace.

"Do what you feel is right, but know that there is no other placing for him that is safe besides Hogwarts, and I am to old and to busy to raise a toddler." Severus could hear the regret in the man's voice as he stepped into the fireplace.

"Number Four, Private Drive," the Headmaster said right has Severus nodded and yelled "Surrey, Main Street two, Greedy-ants!" And left traveling through green flames.

Dumbledore chuckled to himself, pulling out a small jar from his robes and placing it behind the whale spleen nicely hiding the label that read Vaquita.

* * *

"Oh, Duddy-kins, you looks so adorable in your itty-bitty helmet!" Cried Petunia Dursley, taking pictures while sitting under a large tree. Vernon Dursley was beside her drinking iced lemonade and watching his son ride a three-wheeler for the first time. They seemed not to notice the small boy attempting to weed their garden for them, but failing miserably due to a broken hand. They didn't notice the runt of a kid sit behind a rosebush, shading his dehydrated self from the sun and sneaking a break were no one could see him.

"Brave little tyke that one is." Vernon said proudly as his son fell of the bike and got back on all by himself. Petunia smiled fondly at her husband and snapped his picture, before turning her attention back to her precious boy.

Harry sat smelling a yellow rose and trying to ignore the grumble of his stomach. "Husssh human." Startled Harry looked around for the voice only to find a snake in front of him.

"Wasss that you?" He asked almost afraid to learn the answer.

"Well, it wasn't the Eassster bunny now was it?" The small Adder snake asked sarcastically. Harry had to hold in a laugh.

"How can you talk?" He asked the snake.

"It'sss not me human. It'sss you who isssss talking." The small boy wasn't satisfied with that answer, but he decided to ignore it.

"You know the Easter bunny? Can he bring me eggs like he does Dudley?"

"No, I don't know the Easssster bunny, but if you want an egg you can have mine." The Adder slithered off leaving an egg nesting not to far from Harry. The boy cupped his small hands around the egg pocketing it in his too big pants and smiling. He was scared that the Dursley's would take the egg away if they saw it, but in his pockets, it was barley noticeable. Crawling on his knees the boy somehow managed to finish his chores while he heard his cousin's squeals of delight not to far away.

* * *

Severus looked around the very small almost bare shop. He didn't expect much more then this, seeing how it was in a Muggle town. Finding the Vaquita spleen, he carried it to a young Squib to pay the 25 galleons. After determining that there was nothing else valuable to buy here, he Apperated to Private Drive and made his walk to Number Four.

Using his spy skills, he looked at the yard of the house. Identical to all it's neighbors, but slightly more perfect the yard stood out. Severus rolled his eyes at the spoiled brat he saw being pampered by two adults, one taking an alarming amount of pictures. Dumbledore was insane to think that this kid was mistreated. Severus turned to leave, but a thought registered in his mind. _'When in the world was the old coot ever wrong? Maybe this was an act for he public.'_ So, he sat and waited for the family to enter the house to see what they were really like.

"Mum, look!" Demanded the young kid on the three-wheeler.

"I see, honey." The woman smiled big, looking slightly like a horse. "Mummy is proud," she said face glowing.

"Mummy?" Severus whispered to himself. "I thought Dumbledore said aunt" The professor was definitely confused and hoping he hadn't come to the wrong house. He was double-checking the numbers on the home when he saw a slight movement in the bushes. Severus squinted his eyes and saw a kid who looked to be about two in the garden, placing an object gently, but swiftly into a pair of large britches and adjusting his position to start gardening. "What kind of two year old is disciplined enough to be doing gardening at that young of an age?" He asked to no one in particular.

* * *

Harry was tugging at an over sized weed, but it would not budge for all the tugging in the world. Taking his injured hand, he firmly gripped the grassy weed and pulled. His broken hand twisted involuntary to the right causing a sharp and sudden pain. Gasping and standing up the boy let out a small cry and tripped landing on his side. Harry heard the crunch that came right after he fell on his egg. His eyes were glistening with un-shed tears as he thought of his new egg, the egg that was his and only his. This was one of the very few things that was his and no one else, and he managed to break it in just two short minutes.

"Shut up, boy!" Hissed his Uncle just loud enough for him to hear. Harry was thankful they were outside so his punishment could be held off, but at that moment Vernon was mad. He looked around twice to make sure there were no nosy neighbors watching him, before he tossed a hand size rock in Harry's direction hitting him square in the head. The small boy's head hit the floor has he struggled to remain awake. He watched the blood slowly ooze into the dark soil beneath him.

"Let's go!" His uncle hissed grabbing his arm and quickly dragging him inside before anyone noticed them. Vernon dragged his wife's nephew to a set of stairs, threw open a door that was just below them, and then threw the boy into the room.

Harry's head was pounding, but he couldn't remember why. Laying down on an old grayish blue blanket, he tried to stay awake; somehow knowing it would be dangerous to fall asleep in the state that he was now in. Taking deep breaths to stay conscious Harry felt a small weight in his pocket. Smiling he pulled out an unharmed snake egg and his face lit up despite the pain he was in.

* * *

Severus watched the boy get a rock thrown at him from an angered man, face purple and eyes livid. He was ready to grab the boy, but what could he do? Take him to Albus? He wasn't sure if there was anything that could be done and he didn't want to fill the small child with hope, just to bring him back here when Dumbledore said that there was nothing he could do. Severus watched the boy lay down and rest waiting to be called in. After what seemed to be ages, but maybe only a minute or so Severus walked away passing the Apparation wards before disappearing out of site.

"Room for one." Severus said looking down at a man much shorter than him.

"How long will your stay at our fabulous hotel 'Favoloso Casalingo' be?" The man asked signing a guest book.

"Just tonight." He said accepting a key for room 217. He figured he would check on the boy early morning and watch him for a few hours just to reassure himself that he would be fine. Severus was shocked earlier that day when he noticed the lightening bolt scar on his forehead and was raged at Albus for not telling him who he was checking in on. He unfolded the covers of the twin size bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"Where am I?" He asked aloud waking to an unfamiliar place that was surprisingly warm and comfortable. Remembering the past day's events he jumped out of bed and to the shower stripping of his many layers of clothing and climbing into the warm water. He only stayed at the hotel for a few more minutes before checking out and Apparating back to Private Drive. He disillusioned himself and walked to Harry Potter's house to spy in an open window.

Severus watched through the window for twenty minutes before someone walked down the stairs and rapped on a small door yelling for breakfast.

"Get your lazy butt up and come make breakfast we are all hungry!" Petunia yelled walking back up the steps and returning with a blonde child screaming in her arms for yum-yums.

The potions master watched a small boy that he formerly thought was two, but he knew was four, crawl out of the cupboard in an oversized white shirt and walk towards the kitchen. Surely, they weren't going to make an undernourished four-year-old cook for them, right?

Watching the small boy step on a stool and turn the gas stove on Severus sighed in frustration. The poor kid was cooking a full meal for at least four and all the while doing a small jiggle of a dance that told him the child had to pee.

"Aunt, can I use the potty?" Harry asked in a small timid voice. He saw her nod her head and assumed she would take over the kitchen for thirty seconds. Jumping off the chair, he ran to the restrooms and relieved himself. Severus knew the Aunt was nodding her head to her husband's question, but was sure that the frail child who ran off did not.

When Harry came back, the toast was burning and the eggs were stuck to the bottom of the frying pan. "You worthless boy!" Severus heard the Aunt yell, "You wasted perfectly good food!" And without warning she picked up the frying pan and hit the boy behind his head causing him to launch forward and onto the gas stove. Harry felt his chest burn, and bit his lip to keep from yelling. Only a split second passed before the child was picked up and thrown back into the cupboard, but that was the only assistance they gave the small child.

Severus tried desperately to get into the house to help the child, but there were strong wards up and he could not breach them. Frustrated, he sat back and watched hoping the wards would soon sense that he was no danger to the Potter boy. He was forced to watch, but not act as the child was pulled out of the cupboard half an hour later, still dressed in the burned shirt, and yelled at to start cleaning the house. He couldn't do anything as he saw the purple faced man push the kid out of the way and onto the ground in an effort to get to the kitchen. He watched Harry get up and stumble back to the vacuum like nothing happened, though Severus could see the hurt etched across the child's features. All day he never once saw them give the boy a break, a meal, or any signs of sympathy and this treatment angered the professor. He did not like to be helpless in a situation like this, and he did not like to watch the boy helpless and flinching all day.

He felt the wards of the house breaking down and quickly entered the back door without knocking. He stood tall and eyed the man with the purple face saying, "I'm here to take Potter."


	2. Daddy!

_**Are You My Daddy?**_

"Like hell you are!" Yelled Vernon standing up so fast his chair banged to the ground. "Get out of my house!" He screamed.

Severus just looked around the room. Obviously, he was in a dinning room and had just interrupted the man from his late afternoon snack, which was probably not a good idea.

"I'll 'get out' when you give me Potter," he said trying to stay calm and not hex this over sized man into oblivion.

"What do you want with that freak of a boy anyways?" Vernon asked curiously, "He's useless and lazy." Severus just stared in disgust. This man sounded serious, but from what he saw today, Harry was not lazy.

"Give me the boy or I will report you to your law enforcers and you will find not only Potter, but your spoiled son taken away." Severus was not messing around. His face had a menacing glare, his voice was deadly low, and his hand gripped tighter on the wand that Vernon was now eyeing cautiously.

"Put that - that stick of yours away and you can have the stupid boy!" though he was trying to sound as deadly has the wizard in front of him, his voice faltered and there was panic in his eyes. Severus didn't seem to hear a word he said as he walked to the cupboard he saw earlier.

"Where do you think you are going! Get out! Petunia! Petunia!" Vernon yelled for his wife who came down the stairs. Upon seeing Severus, she frowned and jumped in front of the cupboard, which was now only a few feet away from her.

"We don't need your kind here!" She squealed in a voice so small Severus had to strain to hear it.

"Good, then let me grab Potter and my kind won't be here any more," he sneered at her, pushed her aside with a mild spell and went for the door under the stairs.

"Dumbledore won't be happy!" Petunia yelled hoping the wizard before her would take this as a threat. She had heard from here older sister after her first year at Hogwarts, that the old man is scary and powerful, and she was hoping Severus would take the bait. Neither her husband or she really wanted the boy to stay, but the moment Dumbledore finds out that the boy is not in her care, the money he supplied would stop coming.

At that the wizard laughed. "Dumbledore sent me."

Vernon was mad. No one in his right mind has dared come in his house, refused to get out, then laughed at him and his wife before, and all for what? A stupid, good for nothing boy! Maybe he snapped. Maybe he went crazy. Maybe he was braver than he looked. More than likely though he was just stupid, because at that moment he launched himself at the professor with the intentions of seriously harming him.

"Congelo," Severus hissed freezing the man in mid jump, and walking to the little door.

"What did you do to my husband!" shrieked Petunia.

"Limito," he said binding her and her husband in thick purple ropes. "Next time you lay a hand on a child again, you will wish I killed you!" he said casting a Crucio curse on them for nearly two minutes before letting up. He wanted them to be sane for questioning from Dumbledore later. Ignoring their whimpers, he went to the cupboard and pulled the door open. They would get what they really deserved some other day.

There he was; there was Potter. The son of a person he had grown up hating. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't this. Here was a boy he wanted to hate, curled up in a tight ball, jammed in a lightless cupboard, silently crying in his sleep. He had his arms wrapped protectively around a small bundled blanket blue in color, but grey with dirt. Severus swept his eyes around the small room. By the door was a pair of old trainers, in front of him only a foot away, was a medium size box filled with clothes, an old magazine was to his left, a few spiders were crawling around, and a small boy slept on the floor looking innocent and helpless.

"Get up," he said, unsure of how else to wake the child. Harry woke up, saw the stranger and ran to him screaming.

"Daddy! You really came for me! I knew you loved me! Aunt said you died, but she lied didn't she daddy?" Harry asked wrapping his arms around Severus' legs and looking up at him with his emerald eyes.

"I'm not your dad!" He growled. Harry, who was momentarily happy, lost his wide smile. He backed up trying to get away. The man in front of him now looked ten times meaner than his uncle has ever looked. Shaking he coward into the corner, while Severus mentally slapped himself. What was he thinking?

"Come hear Potter," he whispered lightly beckoning the frightened boy forward. "It's okay, I promise not to hurt you. That's right come here." He inwardly smiled when Harry crawled slowly in his direction, but not getting to close. "Now, get any thing important to you and let's go," he said encouraging the boy with a half smile. Harry looked around the room and grabbed the box. "No you won't need that."

"Kay," said Harry quietly picking up the blanket, but still refusing to go near Severus.

"It's alright child," Severus said walking forward and awkwardly picking Harry up. He turned around to leave the small space and ducked to get out. Forgetting to lower Harry along with him, the boy's head smacked into the door frame and Harry fell out of his hands, onto the floor. Looking at the child's limp frame he almost choked. The boy had stopped breathing!

Severus grabbed Harry's wrist and felt a faint pulse. He sighed and looked closer at the four year old. Harry was indeed breathing, but it was hard to tell with how quiet it was, and his chest barley moving. Severus was glad he didn't just save the boy from possible death by Muggles, only to kill him. Whispering soothing words to the child that couldn't hear him, Severus picked him back up, more gentle this time and began to walk the three blocks to the hotel. He knew he couldn't Apparate with the small boy in this shape, and he didn't want to risk Flooing either.

Harry woke up to a weird liquid being poured down his throat. Hefought with himself not to spit it out because he knew his uncle would be mad if he did. Eyelids to heavy to open he tried to figure out what was going on. The last thing he could remember was talking to his egg. Harry was telling it about his parents and the dream he had the night before. He told the egg that he saw his parents, his mum; red hair and beautiful eyes almost like his, she was a little on the short side with a loving smile. He told the egg that he only saw his dad from behind, tall, black hair, and wearing funny black clothing, when he fell asleep. After that, he couldn't remember anything, just that he now had a searing headache.

"Are you awake yet?" Harry flinched at the voice, but he forced his eyes open.

"Yes, sir,"" he said refusing to look at his uncle.

"Then can you swallow this?" Harry was confused; it wasn't his uncle's voice he heard. In fact, no one he knew had ever talked to him this kindly before. He looked up and into the eyes of his….dad? His aunt lied to him! His dad was alive!

"Kay, daddy," Harry said quietly looking suspiciously at the small bottle in his father's hands.

"Here," Severus said bringing the vial to Harry's lips, "Drink it all." Harry's eyes started to water has he took the container and brought it to his mouth.

"Kay," he said again hands now shaking uncontrollably. "Do I have to?" He asked in a heartbreaking voice. "Please, daddy I don't wanna get sick," he was used to his uncle giving him month old drinks that made him ill and he just couldn't bring himself to drink it, even if he wanted to show his daddy that he trusted him.

Severus sighed for what felt like the hundredth time, he knew he had his work cut out from him. "Potter," he said almost soothingly, "It won't hurt you; it will make your head stop hurting. I promise." Harry tried to drink it again, but stopped after smelling the stuff.

Severus took the potion from him, drank a sip and gave it back to Harry. "See? I didn't get sick now did I?"

"No, sir," Harry said downing the drink so his daddy wouldn't start hating him. It was nasty, but he felt his head and his hand both stop hurting. Severus heard Harry's stomach growling and remembered that the boy had yet to eat that day.

"How about some soup, Potter?" He asked also feeling a bit hungry and knowing that it was after dinner hour.

"Harry, sir."

"What?" Severus asked confused.

"It's Harry, daddy," Harry said softly looking at the carpet.

"I'm not your daddy!" Severus yelled. Harry leaned against the bed throwing his hands in the air to protect himself from harm. His body was quivering and his eyes only showed fear. If possible, Severus began to hate the Dursley's even more. What could they possibly have done to cause the Potter brat to be so jumpy?

"Potter!" He barked his voice reflecting his anger for the boys relatives. Harry flinched into a ball, hands wrapping around his stomach for protection. Severus forced his voice to be calm and tried again, but this time using the child's first name. "Harry, it's okay . I won't harm you child," his voice was soothing has he repeated these comforting words over and over again. Harry finally stopped shaking and Severus gently placed his left hand on the boy's shoulder . Harry tried not to flinch and looked up.

"Sorry, sir," he said still not meeting the man's eyes.

Severus stood up, nodded his head in reassurance and walked to the phone. "Stupid Muggles and their stupid communication devices," he whispered.

"Do you know how to work this…this…thing?" he asked. Harry didn't answer at first, but after a while, he shook his head no. Severus stared at the phone intently . He was sure his father used to keep one of these things in his office when Severus was growing up, but he didn't remember it ever being this complicated .

"You sure?" Severus asked turning the whole phone upside down, before he accidentally pressed the speakerphone button.

"How may I be of service…uh…Mr. Snape?" Asked a voice through the phone.

Severus looked around confused, but began talking aloud anyways. He order a light soup and milk for Harry, and a steak dinner for him.

"Yes, Mr. Snape, it will be up in thirty minutes, or it's free. Have a good day . " The voice said before hanging up.

"Oh, no!" Severus heard a whisper. He turned around to witness Harry crawling on the floor.

"What is it?" He asked still trying to keep his voice calm a s not to frighten the boy.

"My blanky's gone!" The boy cried. Snape smiled at him for a second.

"It's over there Potter," he pointed to the dirty blanket he had every intent of throwing away a little while ago, but had just changed his mind.

Harry went to the other side of the room cradling the blanket in his arms and smiled. "Mummy gave me it," he said proudly showing Severus the initials HJP on the blanket, but not looking at the man, and not showing him the egg inside. Both the egg and the blanket were the only two things that were ever Harry's and Harry's alone, so naturally he was upset when he thought he had forgotten them. He took a look around the room and his eyes stopped at Severus' knees.

"Is this your house?" He asked.

"No, this is a hotel," Severus said simply, a s if that cleared everything up.

"A o-tell?"

"Hotel, Potter. A place to sleep for a bit." Harry just stared at the man's knees lost in thought. He was wondering if he would get to live at this 'o-tell' with his daddy, or would he send him back to the Dursley's.

After dinner, Severus washed up, then sent Harry to bathe. He started the water and called Harry in the bathroom. "Potter take a bath please. " Harry stared at the water and shook his head no . "The water is warm." Severus bribed when the boy refused to get in.

"Shower?" Harry asked. "Please!" He begged.

"Fine a shower," Severus said grumpily emptying the drain. "Spoiled rotten little brat!" He whispered under his breath, only to make himself feel better about the fear displayed so openly on Harry's face. Harry was in and out of the shower in just two minutes.

Severus put a pillow and Harry's blanket at the other side of the bed for the child to sleep. "G'dnight Daddy," Harry said hiding his egg under his pillow so Severus couldn't see it.

"It's goodnight, not g'dnigh; and its Snape, I am not your daddy." Severus snapped.

"Gou nigh Snape," Harry tried again closing his eyes and ignoring the hidden burns on his chest from that morning .

Despite himself, Severus smiled a real smile, and fell asleep. He was only asleep for three or four hours when he awoke to heavy breathing. Harry had somehow curled up against Severus' chest during the night, and was now sleeping through a nightmare. He was whimpering and yelling "No!" in his sleep . "Harry!" Severus said trying to wake the boy. Harry started to scream in his sleep . "Harry wake up!" Severus yelled panicking when the child awoke , but didn't stop screaming.


	3. Best meddler ever

_**Are You My Daddy?**_

Severus what at a loss. He had no idea how to comfort a screaming child. He sat there useless and staring at the boy who had suddenly gone limp. Harry wasn't aware that he was not in his cupboard. He awoke screaming and saw nothing but the dark. When he heard the yell to wake up he laid there and hoped whoever it was would go away. If they did, then he wouldn't be punished. Severus watched the boy laying face down trembling, but he still didn't know what to do. He never remembered being comforted before, and hadn't the slightest hint of what would help the child. Slowly Harry relaxed and fell back to sleep.

After an hour of sitting and watching Harry sleep, Severus also fell back to sleep. He didn't even attempt to move the four year old back to the foot of the bed, hoping that the presence of him nearby would keep the boy's nightmares at bay. In his sleep, he unconsciously snuggled closer to Harry who had immediately woken up to the slight touch.

Harry turned his head to see the face of his 'daddy' only a few inches from him, and he smiled brightly. Turning his body a tad, he leaned his head on Severus chest, and went back to sleep. Both of them slept undisturbed and peacefully for the rest of the night.

"What's appaternin da-Snape?" Harry questioned Severus.

"It's a form of transportation," Severus answered waiting for Harry to take his hand so he could Apparate to Hogwarts.

"Oh," Harry walked closer to the professor, his blanket in one hand, his egg securely wrapped in it hiding from view. "What's trens-per-tatsh-hun?"

"A way to travel, now let's go," Severus picked Harry up and they disappeared, reappearing at the boundaries of the Forbidden Forest. Harry decided he didn't like 'Appaternin' very much. He felt sick as he clung to Severus. Severus ignored the boy and walked them to the castle, through the doors, up stairs, down corridors, past gargoyles muttering "Gummy Bears", and into an office. Harry didn't look up once, eyes still squeezed closed.

"Albus!" Severus yelled walking into the office, Harry still clutching firmly to his neck.

"Ah, you're back. I was wondering if you got los- why hello there Harry," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the site before him. There was Harry hugging Severus, and Severus not objecting to it. Harry opened his eyes a bit to see a man that looked like Father Christmas. He squirmed out of Severus' arms and down to the floor running to Dumbledore.

"Father Christmas!" Yelled Harry running up and hugging Dumbledore's legs. Dumbledore smiled and looked down at Harry.

"Now what makes you think I'm Father Christmas?" He asked knowing it was the beard. Every child stared at the beard and wondered if he was Father Christmas.

"Aunt read Dudley a poem, and I listened from my cupboard." To say the least, Dumbledore was shocked, but he enjoyed the excitement on Harry's face.

"And how does this poem go, Harry?" Harry looked up at Dumbledore, face scrunched up has he tried to remember.

"I on'y memba few parts, sir," he said looking disappointed.

"That's fine Harry, what are they?" He encouraged the boy.

"His eyes how they twinkled, his dimples…umm and…..his …uh…mouth…was...drawn up like bow, uhhh…beard on his chin was white like snow," Harry said forgetting a few words here and there, of the poem he tried to recite.

Dumbledore tried to ignore Severus' quiet laugh at the description of Father Christmas that did sound oddly enough like him. "Gummy bear, Harry?" He held out a Muggle bag of gummy candy to Harry who smiled and took one, timidly thanking Dumbledore.

"Aunt says you hate me, but you don't Father Christmas, do you?" Harry asked.

"I don't, Harry, but call me Dumbledore," he said frowning at the thought of an adult telling a child that Father Christmas hated him.

" 'Kay," Severus noticed that Harry said that word a lot.

"Do you want to learn a new song Harry?" Harry smiled at Dumbledore and nodded his head yes.

"Repeat after me okay, Harry?"

" 'Kay."

_"Dashing and daring,  
Courageous and caring,  
Faithful and friendly,_

_All through the forest,_  
_They sing out in chorus,_  
_Marching along,_  
_As their song fills the air."_

Dumbledore sang the whole gummy bear song to Harry repeatedly, before the boy was able to recite it, actually getting most of the lyrics right. Severus sat back looking annoyed and impatient.

"Can we talk now! I do have a potion I was going to make you know. Or did you forget, with all your scheming!" Severus wasn't happy, he hated songs!

"Yes, my dear boy. Harry, would you mind playing in the room through that door there? I'm sure you will find plenty of toys to your liking." Dumbledore had the toys put in there a few days ago, after he took Severus' vital potion ingredient.

" 'Kay," Harry said walking out singing the gummy bear song under his breath. "_Magic and mystery, Are part of their history, Along with the secret…"_

"You set me up!" Severus yelled the second the door shut behind Harry. Dumbledore just sat down and let the professor rant. "I mean you could have told me it was Harry Potter, instead of tricking me! I knew there was no way I over looked my stock! I knew I had plenty of Vaquita spleen left!

Severus released his pent up anger while Dumbledore sat calmly watching him. When he was done yelling at him, Dumbledore started to talk. "I told you, that I am too old and too busy to take care of the boy, as much as I would love to."

"That's not my problem," Severus yelled.

"But it is my boy, it is. I just wanted you to check on him, confirm the suspicions. Not bring him back."

"Would you rather me leave him there?" Severus countered.

"I could have put up a spell to stop them from touching the boy," Dumbledore said eyes losing their famous twinkle.

"There's other ways to harm a child, then just touching him."

"You will have to take him back Severus. I promise to put up protection charms," the twinkle was back in his eyes.

"I will not!"

"No one here can watch the child," Dumbledore said trying to sound disappointed.

"There has to be someone!" Severus yelled back. "Anyone would be better then his Aunt and Uncle."

"Are you volunteering yourself Severus?" Dumbledore was finding it hard to hold back the amusement in his voice.

"No, I am not!"

"Then sadly Harry must go back, unless...you can watch him."

"I can't!"

"Then I will take the boy home when I get a chance. Now go make your potion and leave Harry with me."

"Fine! Potter will stay with me!" Severus barked leaving the office, robes billowing behind him.

"Let's go Potter, your living with me from now on. No matter what Albus says." Severus said the last part pointedly at Dumbledore, almost as if daring the headmaster to refuse him. Albus waited until both boys left before a grin spread across his face.

Severus was almost to his rooms carrying Harry, when he realized that he was just set up again. All along Dumbledore had planned for him to take the child, and he was stupid enough to take the bait!

"Meddling old coot!" He whispered turning his face to Harry's.

"Who is?" Harry asked curiously.

"Father Christmas." Severus held in a groan. This child was too curious for his own good!

"Kay," Harry turned his head away, laying it on Severus' left shoulder..

"Wow! This is better then the oh-tell!" Harry exclaimed looking around, not noticing the proud smile on the older man's face. Severus had spent a fair amount of time designing and decorating his living corridors and he was glad someone liked them. Dumbledore was the only other person who has been in the rooms, and of course, he was going to say he liked it.

"This is my new home?" Harry asked looking almost uncertain, now standing on his own.

"It is if you want it to be."

"I do, sir!" Harry exclaimed. Severus gave him a tour of the rooms, stopping outside a door.

"Promise me you will not go in this room without my permission, or disturb me while I'm in here," they were outside his personal lab.

"Kay," promised Harry.

"And this," Severus opened a door across from his bedchambers, "is your room." Harry stared in wonder, thanking Severus a million times. Harry placed his blanket and egg on the full size bed and looked around. He had his own closet to hang clothes, a dresser, and his very own bed!

"We will decorate your room next week, till then this will have to do," Severus said knowing the boy lived in a space smaller than the closet of his new room.

"Thank you, sir!" Harry said trying to sit on his bed. He was about a foot to short and was having difficulties.

"If you need help, Harry just ask."

" 'Kay," Harry smiled big and looked at Severus. "You called me Harry."

"That is your name isn't it Potter?"

"Yeah," Harry replied sadly because his 'daddy' stopped calling him by his name. He tried once more to get on the bed, gave up, and sat on the floor legs drawn up and head resting on his knees. Severus realized that Harry wasn't going to ask for help no matter how much he needed it. He picked Harry up and gently placed him on the bed. He would have to get him a stool.

"There you go kiddo," he said frowning when he caught himself using a pet name. "Now, stay here while I go get one of my robes. You can't wear that dirty shirt much longer."

" 'Kay," Harry wondered what clothes his daddy had that would fit him. The man was taller and way bigger than Dudley, whose clothes were already too big for him.

"Stand up on the bed Harry," Severus said coming in with a white undershirt, an old pair of black slacks, and one of his black robes.

" 'Kay, sir."

Severus began to help Harry take off the oversized shirt, when he saw puffed red marks on his skin. "Harry why didn't you tell me you had burns!" He growled.

"I'm not 'sposda complain, sir," Harry stated has if it was an obvious answer.

"Look at me, Harry," Severus waited for Harry to look in his eyes for only the second time since he met the boy. "I want you to tell me when you're hurt. Okay?"

" 'Kay," Harry knew Severus was lying, but he didn't want to be punished for telling him that.

"Stay here and don't move.I need to get something."

" 'Kay." He knew he shouldn't have complained about the burns and now his daddy was going to get the belt. He hoped it wasn't like the one his uncle hit him with, or else he might end up with circled welts on his face again.

"Where is it, I swear I left it here!" Harry heard his daddy in a nearby room sounding angry. Frightened he jumped of the bed and ran under it, hiding at the farthest side from the door.

Severus entered Harry's new room to find it completely empty. "Harry!" He yelled looking around. He was watching the door out of the corner of his eye, so he knew the boy didn't leave the room. Now, there were only two places to hide in the room, and the closet door was open so he knew that was out of the question.

"Harry come out from under the bed right now!" He watched as a small head poked out, looking frightened and deathly pale, all his anger faded away. "What's wrong?" He pulled Harry the rest of the way out and sat him on the bed next to him.

"Nothin' sir." Severus looked at Harry who was playing with his hands.

"Then why are you flinching, and why were you under the bed?"

"No reason, sir."

"Harry, do not lie to me." He was trying hard to keep his voice calm. Something had obviously frightened the child, and he was upset that Harry wouldn't tell him what it was.

"I..I didn't want to get hit by the belt."

"What belt?" Severus was confused.

"You were getting it to punish me for complaining. I'm sorry I know I'm not 'sposda."

"Harry, I went to get you a salve for your burns and those bruises, not to get a belt. I don't even have a belt." Severus forced a smile, but inside he was mad at the Dursley's. Severus opened the jar of orange paste and asked Harry if he could put it on him. Harry nodded and let Severus rub the salve in.

"Now, put these clothes on." He leaned over and handed Harry the clothes.

"It's bigger than Dudley's old clothes!" Exclaimed Harry not looking happy, but forcing a smile. Severus shrunk the clothes while Harry was yawning.

"The clothes fit you just fine." Looking down, Harry was surprised to see that in fact, they fit him better than anything he's ever worn. "Now we have dinner to go to in the Great Hall."

"Where's that?"

"You will see."

" 'Kay." Severus was beginning to hate that word.

"Let me get you socks Harry, or your feet will freeze, without your shoes."

" 'Kay." There was that word again!

Harry snuck his egg a kiss right before the professor came in, socks already shrunk in his hands. After the socks were on Harry's feet Severus picked him up and walked him to the Great Hall. Harry didn't bring his trainers to the castle, and that was why Severus wouldn't let him walk: even if he was content with Harry laying his head in the crook of his 'daddy's' neck, he wouldn't admit it to any one.

At this time of summer the only people who occupied the castle were; Albus Dumbledore, Trelawney, Cuthbert Binns, a hundred house elves, and a few ghosts. Since the castle was nearly empty, Severus had no problem with carrying Harry into the Great Hall. He was rubbing circles on the four-year-old's back, and whispering quietly to him about the moving paintings, trying to calm him down, when he opened the giant doors. Not looking up, he made his way to his seat, sitting Harry on his lap because the chairs were too big for the small boy. After he adjusted the boy, he looked up to find that nearly all the professors were at the table, staring at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Minerva.

"School starts back up in a month, I want to be sure I have my classes planned." She looked at the boy in his lap, "What is Harry doing here?"

"Living."

"Hello, Harry." Minerva smiled warmly at the boy. Harry looked up, saw her, and ducked his head back into his 'daddy's' neck shyly.

"Hi ma'am," he muttered from Severus' neck. Everyone was still staring in their direction. After all, it wasn't every day that their snaky potion master came in holding the child of his 'arch enemy' comfortingly. Due to Harry's mending hand Severus was forced to feed the child in front of his colleagues who were watching amazed at the tenderness the professor used. Even with the professor's help, Harry was a messy eater. The boy didn't eat much, just a few bits of potatoes and a full glass of milk. He watched the boy savor his milk, like it was the best tasting thing in the world.

"You like milk, Harry?" Severus asked turning his nose up. He was never one for the drink.

"I never had it before." Harry was smiling, with a white mustache. When he ate all he could, Severus let him down to play with the ball Minerva gave him, that used to be a fork.

"Dumbledore, was just telling me that Harry didn't come from the idealistic home that we all thought." Minerva stated flatly, eyes misty. "If only we knew sooner." She said looking at the smile on Harry's face as he tried to figure out what a ball was and how you play with it.

"Yes, well he's fine now." Severus said stuffing a piece of a medium-rare steak into his mouth.

"Severus," Minerva said looking into his eyes, "If you ever need someone to watch him, I will be more than happy to help."

"It's your funeral," he said smiling evilly at the professor, "he really is a handful." he added to her surprised look.

"Severus, I had a son of my own you know, talk about a handful." Severus knew she had once had a son, only four years older than himself, who had lost his life fighting for the Order. But he knew Michael well, and he knew that the boy was well raised, and far from a handful.

"Right," he said going back to his food. Severus didn't see Harry crawl into Dumbledore's lap, and so he was shocked when the old man started laughing out of the blue. He looked over to see Harry whispering in his ear and braiding the headmaster's beard. He leaned over to listen to his whispers.

"And I want a brush for my hair, and one for my mouth, and another one of these like daddy's….," Harry was now looking down at his robes with a small smile on his face. "And I want a talking painting for my room because daddy says they are nice, and I want a book, like Dudley has, and…..and…."

Severus went back to his meal has he watched Dumbledore's eyes light up. He wondered how many other kids thought that he was father Christmas, and laughed at the thought of kids lined up to do just what Harry was doing. By the time Severus was done eating, Harry was playing ball with Vector and catching every toss thrown in his direction.

"Come on," Severus started to walk out, when Harry grabbed his hand. Looking down Severus held in a small smile, forced a frown, and picked the child up.

"Pelda!" Severus yelled, after he put a napping Harry on the couch.

A loud pop was heard, followed by a, "Yes, sir?"

"There is an old blanket in Harry's new room, I would like for you to get it cleaned, and fluffed so it is soft." Severus pointed a finger to the open door of Harry's room. The elf was only gone for a second, before she popped back in the room.

"Sir, there was an egg wrapped in the blanket." the house elf said handing over a rather large egg to Severus. He looked at it confused, he never saw it with Harry, so he wasn't sure where it came from.

"What kind of egg?"

"Don't know ,sir." the elf said popping out with the blanket in her arms.

Severus didn't know what to do, he didn't think the egg was Harry's, and he wasn't sure if someone had planted it on the small boy to harm him in some unknown way. He looked around for somewhere to dispose the egg, when he saw the fire. "That'll do," he said tossing the egg into the flames and watching it turn black.


	4. I killed his familiar!

**_Are You My Daddy?_**

* * *

**_Last Chapter:_**

Severus didn't know what to do, he didn't think the egg was Harry's, and he wasn't sure if someone had planted it on the small boy to harm him in some unknown way. He looked around for somewhere to dispose the egg, when he saw the fire. "That'll do." he said tossing the egg into the flames and watching it turn black.

* * *

**_This Chapter:

* * *

_**

Severus watched Harry sleep for a few minutes, while sitting on the floor in front of the couch. He wondered why anyone would even want to hurt the child. Severus couldn't remember the last time he was around any one younger than eleven and he was completely out of his element.

"Wake Harry," he watched the child lift his head groggily. "How about you sleep in your new bed?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Harry walked to his room, Severus following close behind him.

"Let me get you pajamas," Severus left, returning with a black cotton shirt of his, for Harry to sleep in. "This will have to do for now."

"Kay," Harry put the shirt on, and with his 'daddy's' help laid down in bed to sleep.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked when he saw Harry looking around the room. "I will not check under your bed for non existent monsters." he said hoping the child wasn't afraid of the dark.

"Where's my blankey?" came a timid reply.

"Getting cleaned, now go to sleep, I'll bring it in when it is done."

"Kay. Where's my egg?"

"Your egg?" Severus asked.

"Yes sir. My egg." Harry said lifting his pillow hoping to find his egg.

"What kind of egg?" Severus asked, curious to know why Harry had an egg.

"A snake. An adder! Where is it?" Harry exclaimed looking under his new comforter.

"Harry, you don't have an adder egg."

"Yes I do, where is it!" he yelled stubbornly.

"I threw it in the fire, adders don't lay eggs Harry.

"But the snake was an adder. She said I can have it, it was hers!" tears were threatening to fall down his cheeks.

"Harry," Severus said his voice low.

"Why?" Harry asked eyes on his bed and betrayal in his voice.

"Why what?"

"Why did you kill my egg." the tears spilled down glistening in the light of the torches. First his 'Daddy' took and hid his blankey, then he threw his first 'Easter' egg into the fire, and now Harry had nothing to call his own, "I thought..I thought you liked me."

"There was a possibility the egg wasn't safe." Severus felt like the worst person on the planet. "Harry, I did it for you _because_ I like you, and didn't want anything bad to happen."

"Leave me alone!" Harry jumped of the bed and ran to the living room, heading for the fireplace. Severus was hot on his heels calling for him, but Harry ignored him. Severus noticed the boy seemed to be glowing, and there was suddenly a cold wind blowing through his chambers.

"Harry!" he watched the boy sit in front of the fire looking at his burnt egg, tears and boogies streaming endlessly down his face. The fire was blazing strong, but Harry didn't care, he wanted his egg. He blew a puff of air at the flames, surprising Severus when the fire easily burnt out. Reaching in Harry grabbed the heated egg, not caring that it burnt his fingers, and cradled it in his arms.

"Can I keep it?" he knew that it wouldn't hatch now, but it was still his and he had loved it.

"It's useless I don't see why you want it."

"It's mine. Please sir?" Severus was prepared to say no, but the boys pleading voice and hurt look changed his mind.

"Sure, now get some sleep," he said lifting the hiccupping boy up and carrying him and his egg back to the bedroom. Harry was still glowing with a white light, and Severus stared at the boy in his arms in wonder has he walked down the hall, four year old snot dripping onto his now soaked shoulder.

"Night," he said placing Harry and the egg under the covers. Harry was emotionally, physically, and magically drained, and Severus was feeling a bit guilty. After Severus left Harry pulled the egg close to his face, snuggly wrapped between his baby fingers. "I'm sorry. I didn't know he would hurt you, please forgive me!" he whispered in a shaky voice, kissing his egg. "I…I love you. I'm so suh-rry." he cried, and only his hands were still glowing has he cried himself to sleep, wondering why he let himself trust somebody.

* * *

Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose, willing his headache away, has he restarted the fire. After it was lit for a few minutes, he threw a tad of powder into the fire. "Dumbledore's office!" he said into the now green flames and waited a moment for Albus to grant him access into his office

"Ah Severus my boy, so good to see you. To what do I owe this late night visit?" asked the headmaster, who was sitting behind his desk, Minerva, was sitting in a chair in front of it, hair out of it's usual tight bun, and slightly out of breath. Severus noticed her face was flushed, and he was curious to know why she looked so angry, but now wasn't the time to ask.

"When you and Minerva finish, can you come into my corridors?" looking at the Headmasters reluctant face he added, "It's about Harry."

"Yes, I will be right there. Good Day Minnie, we will finish this uh...discussion later." he said smiling and walking through the still green flames.

"Where is he? Is he alright?" Albus asked, the second he entered Severus's living corridors. He looked around expecting to see Harry, but saw no child and this scared the old man. "What happened?" he said scanning every room in sight, looking for the boy.

"Calm down already, he's sleeping." Severus said sitting in an oversized chair and beckoning to the couch. Albus sat squishing into the seat, and taking a drink of the offered tea. "Albus, I need your help." those were four of the hardest words Severus ever had to say, and he remembered the only other time he ever had to say them. It was three almost four years ago; he sat in the headmaster's office. That day his head was hung low and tears stung his eyes has he told Albus what had happened, how he in avertedly gave the Potter's away, his Lily, and her infant child; the child in his home this very instant. He apologized and begged for the old man's forgiveness, told him he never meant to betray his Lily, and then he spoke the four words he thought he would never have to say in his life. Words that he was almost too proud to say: I need your help. He wanted someone to come with him to turn himself in, he never thought that he would end up a spy for the light, but it was the best decision of his life, and he never regretted saying those words then. And he knew he wouldn't regret the words now, even if they were hard to say.

"My help with what?" Albus asked almost choking on his tea. He was old, but not senile. He knew how hard that was for the professor, and he didn't want to make it any harder. Giving Severus an encouraging smile he pretended to sip his tea.

"With Harry. You see there was an egg found in his blanket, by one of the house elves, and I feared someone planted it on him." Severus sighed into his hands, which was barley holding his head. "I feared it could be a cockatrice, which you know would very well harm the boy gravely on hatching, and there may be nothing to reverse the damage."

"I do know Severus, so I presume you destroyed the egg?"

"Yes I threw it in the fire; later finding out the Harry has become rather attached to the egg." Severus said looking at the headmaster the fringe of his hair that feathered in front of his black eyes.

"Then I don't see the problem."

"Harry displayed powerful magic, in the form of blowing out a strong fire in one breath, like a cake candle. And he glowed brighter than I've even see you glow." Severus said in an almost proud voice.

"Strange. Kids his age would indeed get upset over the circumstance, but not enough to cause a radiation of that much power. Unless..." Albus stroked his beard absent-mindedly.

"Unless what?!" Severus was sitting on the end of his chair starring at the headmaster intently.

"Unless you killed his familiar."

"What! No." He is too young to have a familiar!" there was just no way he killed the child's familiar.

"You know has well as I, that children are drawn to, or come across their familiar at the ages of four to six." Albus said in a matter of fact tone. (A myth, from the witch burning times)

"What am I going to do?" Severus moaned into his hands. "This can scar him for life Albus! Real familiars are so hard to come by, and once you get attached to one, especially at such a young age, it makes it harder to find a new one." Severus couldn't believe that with one small move, he may have ruined the boy's life. He wasn't cut out for this. "Albus, I need you to take the boy, I can't handle this."

"Now hold on just one second!" Dumbledore said sternly. "It may be hard, but he can find a new familiar, I can teach him to meditate and call for one. All is not lost." Severus knew what he was talking about, because at seventeen he still didn't have a familiar, and had to meditate for his. You cleared your mind, and called forth your animal, it took many weeks, and a strict cleansing ritual that a four year old would never be able to handle.

"No. He is too young for that."

"We will figure something out then, but what are you going to do, send him back to his aunt's to be abused, because you accidentally killed his familiar?"

"It wasn't an accident, I did it on purpose. I willingly threw it into the flames with the intentions of destroying it!" Severus yelled releasing his guilt with raw emotions of anger, anger at himself, but directed to the headmaster.

"You wouldn't have done it if you knew it was his familiar."

"I should've waited, I should've woke him first and asked him, but I didn't, I can't do this Albus, I didn't mean to hurt him." Severus said, his voice cracking has he tried to blink back tears.

"My dear boy, you are new at this. No one expects perfection son. Learn from your mistakes, but don't beat yourself up about them."

"You didn't see his face. He hates me. He showed me trust, trust that only you and his mum ever gave me. And what did I do? I betrayed it! I'm no better than those muggle relatives of his!" Severus gave up trying to keep his emotions in check and he slouched back into his chair silent tears of shame finding their way down his face, like a muggle water slide.

"I know you didn't mean to Daddy," came a small, but worried voice from the hallway. Severus turned around to see Harry running to him. "It's okay Daddy I still love you!" said Harry now crying and climbing onto his daddy's lap." Without realizing what he was doing, Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and held the small boy close.

"I'm so sorry Harry," he whispered just small enough for the young wizard to hear. "I'm so sorry," he whispered again into the back of Harry's head.

"It's okay Daddy!" Harry said again. "Sides Daddy, my eggs okay again Daddy!" Severus looked at the boy who now had a smile on his face.

"That's impossible, show me," he said picking Harry up and carrying him to his bedroom and letting him down again.

"See!" said Harry pointing to his very light gray egg. "I think it likes the fire Daddy!"

"How can that be?" he asked aloud, but to no one in particular.

"The egg must thrive on heat Severus," came a voice from the doorway. Severus almost jumped, forgetting that the headmaster was still there.

* * *

Harry sat in the Great Hall, this time playing hot potato with Dumbledore waiting for his daddy to finish eating. He saw Minerva smile at the headmaster when he missed the potato and it rolled to the floor. Harry stared at them for a minute then decided to ask a question that had been bugging him all through his meal.

"Are you two married?" he asked innocence in his voice. Minerva choked on her fish coughing and Dumbledore face became a bright shade of scarlet. Severus and many, if not, the entire faculty sat back amused. The possibility of those two together never crossed their mind, but has they thought about it, they became just has curious about their relationship has Harry was.

"Uhh...well...uh no Harry," Minerva stuttered. Dumbledore had a deer caught in the headlights look.

"What makes you ask Harry?" he urged the boy, voice somewhat shaky.

"I don't know." he said playing with the old man's beard. Dumbledore stared at the boy for a few seconds. "Do you like her?" Harry asked, and there was a rather long awkward silence before Dumbledore could pull himself together again.

"I've known her many years now Harry, she is a good friend of mine. So naturally, I have grown to like her."

"But do you like her like her. Like a lot?" he asked obviously not satisfied with Dumbledore's response.

"Yes,' he said shocking everyone in the hall except Minerva and Harry.

"Knew it!" said Harry hugging the headmaster who was now laughing. Everyone was happy for the budding relationship of the headmaster, and the deputy headmistress, except for Severus. He was beginning to wonder what he interrupted the two doing last night. What he thought was a simple argument that had Professor McGonagall flustered, could have been much more. He was now feeling sick, and decided that it was time to leave before the contents of his stomach made it back up to the table.

"Come Harry, we will have ice cream in dungeons," he said lifting the boy out of Albus's lap and spelling him clean.

"Kay," Harry said waving bye to everyone over his daddy's shoulder. After the two left, Dumbledore began to chuckle.

"Two years of a secret, ruined in two days." he said managing to shock everyone again. "Brilliant boy, don't you think Min- min." he said glad that there was now nothing to hide.

"Almost has meddling as you." she replied a smile forming on her usually tightly closed lips.


	5. Start of a Hatch

**_Are You My Daddy?_**

* * *

**_Last Chapter:_**

"Two years of a secret, ruined in two days." he said managing to shock everyone again. "Brilliant boy, don't you think Min- min." he said glad that there was now nothing to hide.

"Almost has meddling as you." she replied a smile forming on her usually tightly closed lips.

* * *

**_Chapter 5:_**

"No I don't know what size he wears! Just measure him like you would any normal person, women!" Severus had been at Madame Malkin's for only five minutes, but already he was wishing Minerva could have taken the boy shopping instead.

"Women! Why I never!" to Severus's surprise, he ended up with a mouthful of pink spuds. "Next time you disrespect your elders young man, you will get more than a soapy mouth charm." Harry gazed in wide-eyed wonderment has his daddy spit the pink soap bubbles out of his mouth.

"Daddy, daddy!" Harry exclaimed happily, before his face filled with fear. "Daddy they appeared out of nowhere." Harry looked on the verge of tears. "It wasn't me daddy, it wasn't." He exclaimed trying to duck behind the aging lady, who turned and left.

"I know Harry, it was that wo- nice lady who just went into the back room." answered a furious Severus, who just realized, that Harry didn't know much about this world yet. "She did magic son." Severus didn't know when he started considering Harry his son, but the words seemed to fit, and he found he almost didn't mind saying them.

"Owhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Harry said cupping both hands over his mouth, and looking at his daddy with curiosity, and fear.

"Owhhh, what." the potions master asked concerned.

"You said a bad word, what if you get soaped again!" Harry whispered. Severus thought back to everything he said in the last thirty seconds, but he didn't remember saying anything inappropriate.

"What bad word?"

"Can't say it sir." Harry said, wondering why his daddy wanted him to repeat the word.

"This one time Harry, you can say the word and not get in trouble," obviously persuading kids was not one of his strong points, because Harry adamantly shook his head no. "Can you whisper it in my ear?" Severus asked bending down to Harry's height. Harry shook his head again, "Please?"

"M-magic," Harry whispered so low that Severus almost didn't hear it.

"Magic is not a bad word, who told you that?" Severus almost yelled.

"Aunt and uncle sir," whispered a scared Harry.

"They are idiots Harry; don't listen to a word they tell you. Okay?"

"Kay," said Harry smiling up at his daddy.

"Besides Harry, you have magic, just like me."

"I do?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Wicked!"

"Yes wicked. Here you go Harry," entered the lady that was measuring Harry a few minutes ago, piling him up with shrunken bags of robes, pants, and many colored undershirts. After Severus paid her, they left to a bookstore. Severus picked out a few potion books for him, and a few children books for Harry, and then carried him out of the store.

"How about some ice cream for behaving?" he asked the sleepy boy in his arms. Harry just looked at him with a confused face.

"What's ice cream?" Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing, a young child his age not knowing what ice cream was!

"It's a surprise," he said leading Harry into a shop and ordering them both plain vanillas.

"Ah Severus, fancy meeting you here," came a cold voice he knew all to well.

"A treat indeed," he said in a flat unwelcoming look. Lucius looked at the boy the professor was with and smiled.

"Draco, this is the (thee) Harry Potter, why don't you two sit at that table over there while me and your godfather have a talk." Severus was tempted to say no, make an excuse, and go home, but what difference would it make, he would have to face Lucius eventually.

"Saving the boy for the Dark Lord, or something?" whispered Lucius evilly.

"Or something," Severus replied tonelessly, "I am watching the boy from now on."

"Ah, then it would do well politically, if Draco is seen as friends with the boy, would it not?" Damn Malfoy and his need to fool the public!

"Yes, we will arrange a dinner for them sometime soon, but if you will excuse me I have to be at the castle now. Good day," Severus said standing and picking Harry up, forgetting to spell him clean first.

"Floo me soon," Malfoy said a smirk on his face. Draco waved to Harry before eating his ice cream sundae.

* * *

Harry sat on a table not to far from his daddy and watched him making potions. To keep Harry occupied, he murmured all the steps and the reason why he did them, to the small boy. Harry just watched him, while swinging his bare feet back and forth, and holding a picture book the professor had given him.

After a while Harry opened the book and began to read, "Then the daddy picked him flower, and they ate, and they played, and they went to the gay hall, and the daddy said he could use the potty without asking, and the daddy saved him from the idiots, and the daddy gave him iceem and it was yummy, and the daddy called him son, and and ..."

"Harry what are you doing," said a smiling Severus.

"Reading daddy sir." Severus looked at the upside down book, with a picture of a broomstick and witches hat.

"What are you reading Harry?" Harry looked at the title of the book and squinted his eyes.

"It's called Daddy," he said in that voice that meant isn't it obvious.

"Right and it's called the Great Hall."

That's what I said," Harry smiled innocently at the professor.

"That is not what you said," Merlin somebody slap me, I'm arguing with a four year old.

"Kay," said Harry defeated shoulders slumped. Severus looked at the boy and concealed his potion.

"How about we go exploring." the two made there way around the castle, Severus holding Harry, and Harry silently falling asleep on his shoulder.

"Just who I was hoping to see," Albus said running into the pair. Harry blinked his eyes open and jumped down from his daddy's arms.

"Father Christmas, guess what!" yelled Harry lifting his arms up, for Dumbledore to lift him, "I got new clothes, like daddy's and books."

"Wonderful," Dumbledore said looking at the boy's bare feet, "Did daddy forget to get you shoes?" Harry smiled shyly and nodded his head yes.

"He was mad sir, he said he will take me Monday to get a pair, but this time at a muggle shop." Harry said kicking his bare feet in the air. "He said muggles don't have magic. I have magic Father Christmas, like you!" Dumbledore smiled before handing the excited boy to a passing Madam Hooch.

"Can you take him flying for an hour or so?" he asked her. She nodded and led Harry to the brooms. Dumbledore led Severus to his office and gestured for him to sit.

"What have you planned for the child's birthday?" Severus stared at the headmaster.

"I didn't know his birthday was coming up," he said baffled.

"Good because we will be holding it in the Great Hall tomorrow five p.m. sharp, be there." said the older man before his face saddened. "Lemon drop?" he asked extending his arm.

"No I don't want a lemon drop, what's wrong?" Severus asked upon seeing the man's face.

"The ministry found out that a forbidden curse was used on two muggles the day before Harry was brought here." Dumbledore sighed. "They wanted you to return Harry at once."

"He will not go back there." yelled an irate Severus.

"Yes I told them that, and the power the Potters left me with over their son gave me the authority to make the decision, but unless you adopt the boy, they will find someone else for the job soon."

"I can't adopt him!" Severus said jumping to his feet, "I just can't."

"Why not?"

"He's a Potter, he's a child, and I am not ready to be his father!" Severus yelled, but Dumbledore could see right through his lies.

"Now tell me, honestly why can't you adopt him?"

"Meddling old coot, just stay out of business that is not yours!"

"This is my business, I have to decide who adopts the boy before he ends up with the Dursley's or worse, the Malfoys," Dumbledore was calm, but his eyes were lost of the usual twinkle.

"I can't- I'm not...I don't know how to be a father,"

"Just love him, and the rest will come naturally, and you will get better with experience."

"I can't, and I won't!" Severus said leaving the office, but running into Rolanda Hooch.

"Harry is in the infirmary, he was hexed off his broom, by someone in the forest!"

Poppy was giving Harry a red lolly, and telling him to be extra careful from now on, when a worried Severus ran into the room.

"Where is he, is he okay?" his eyes swept the room, and he let out a sigh of relief, when he saw Harry sitting on the foot of the bed, trying to open a candy.

"He is fine now, he just had a fractured wrist, but I'd like to keep him the night if that is alright with you." Poppy said unwrapping the Lolly for Harry.

"He's fine? No other injuries?" Severus asked.

"None."

"Then there will be no need for him to stay the night," Severus said, heart still pounding, and picking Harry up. "Are you okay?"

"Yes sir," Harry said sucking his lolli, a little bit of drool falling on Severus's shoulder. After kissing Poppy's, and Rolanda's cheek Harry was carried back to his rooms, and both women wiped the sticky slobber of their cheeks while smiling.

* * *

Harry was putting on his black pajama shirt, when his daddy came in.

"Your birthday is tomorrow Harry," Severus was expecting the boys face to light up, but he just grabbed his toothbrush and nodded his head. Severus followed the boy to the bathroom "What would you like?"

"I get a present?" Harry asked and Severus saw the smile he was looking for.

"Yes," he said magically adding toothpaste to the brush. What present do you want?" Harry scrunched up his face and thought.

"A magic stick like yours, sir," Harry said.

"Not until you are eleven, remember?" Severus said.

"Kay, a portion bowl like yours then please," Harry said hopeful. Severus just started at the child, he didn't have a portion bowl, and he didn't even know what that was.

"Harry show me my 'portion' bowl."

"Kay," said Harry spitting out the paste and leading the professor to a door. "Can I go in your special room?" he asked unsure.

"No need to Harry," Severus said outside his potions lab. "It's called a cauldron he said lifting the child up and carrying him to his bed.

"Oh," Harry said passing his egg.

"Daddy its breaking!" he cried trying to get free of the arms holding him, "Please fix it daddy."

"It's hatching Harry, not breaking. Now go to sleep, it will still be hatching in the morning."

"Kay," said Harry closing his eyes while being tucked in.


	6. The first Uncomfortable talk

**_Are You My Daddy?_**

**_

* * *

_****__**

Last Chapter:

_"It's hatching Harry, not breaking. Now go to sleep, it will still be hatching in the morning."_

_"Kay," said Harry closing his eyes while being tucked in._

**_Chapter 6:_**

"I don't wanna go tah bed! Its ony eight thirty!" Draco was kicking at a scared house elf with wide green eyes.

"Master tells Dobby, he says put Draco to sleep," the house elf said, while Severus was in the middle of a floo call with Lucius.

"No!" Draco yelled trying to escape.

"Ignore them, they do this every night," Lucius said looking at Severus, "To what do I owe this late night floo call?" Severus wanted to hex the man, dismember him, or at least wipe the silly smirk off his face, yet there was nothing he could do, but glare back.

"It's Ha-Potter's birthday tomorrow, and I was wondering if you could floo Draco over, at four forty five." Severus really didn't want his godson to be there, but Albus insisted that there was someone Harry's age around.

"Hmm, I don't see why not," the blonde said scratching his smooth chin.

"I'm telling on you!" Draco said blowing a raspberry at Dobby. "Father, Dobby won't let me stay up," a whining Draco said tugging his father's robes.

"As you see Sev, I have to put my son to bed, and I have an incompetent house elf to punish. I'll send Draco tomorrow," and with that the connection was lost.

"Stupid Malfoys," Severus muttered before flooing Minerva.

"Severus, what a surprise," Minerva said looking into her fireplace.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Can you watch Harry while I go shopping?" he forced out has fast as he could.

"Are you asking for a favor Severus?" a shocked, but amused professor asked.

"Well don't act surprised, now, can you or can't you?" Severus said annoyed.

"Yes, I will I be there right now, move over," Minerva said stepping through the flames and into Severus living quarters.

"He is asleep, so just keep an eye on him for an hour," Severus said stepping into the fireplace and yelling, "Diagon Alley!"

Minerva walked over to the bookshelf and after five minutes of searching, she found a book that looked somewhat interesting and set in a chair, before roaming the house looking for Harry's room to check in on him. "How cute," she exclaimed upon seeing Harry wrapped up in his baby blanket, a small smile on his face, "You look so much like James," she said kissing his forehead goodnight, has he slept. "Merlin, you do work miracles," Minerva whispered leaving the room.

Minerva made her way back to the living quarters and sat on the couch, opened the book, and read. Lost in the book she didn't hear little Harry wake up. "Where's my daddy," Harry asked scared, rubbing his sleepy eyes, and holding his blanket in his left arm.

Minerva's heart stopped, she was thinking of James not to long ago, and she forgot that Harry called Severus daddy, "Your daddy?" she asked to be sure.

"Uh-huh," Harry nodded his head. Minerva just stared at him. How do you tell a young child that his parents died?

"Harry, listen," she said scooping him into her lap, "he's uh, well he's," she started, not knowing what to say, "Severus will tell you when he gets back from shopping."

"Daddy went shopping without me?" Harry asked, reminding Minerva of Harry's name for Severus. Relieved she let out a breath, that she didn't know she was holding.

"He will be home soon, how about you go to bed, and I'll have him see you when he gets home."

"Kay," Harry said, making no move to get off the professors lap, "Whatcha reading?" he asked looking at the large book next to her.

"Transfiguration in Potions."

"What's it bout,"

"It explains the effects of transfiguring objects into potion ingredients," she said forgetting that she was talking to an almost five year old.

"Oh, read to me?" Harry lifted the book up and put it in her hands.

"I don't see why not, but only one chapter, and then you go to bed, alright?" she asked, looking down her square spectacles at Harry.

"Al-ight," yawned Harry snuggling up in her lap. Halfway through the chapter, the flickering fire, dim lights, and quiet put Minerva to sleep; but this didn't bother Harry, who was already sleeping.

* * *

"Masters Snape says to me, to wakes up the babysitter," a house elf said shaking Minerva's shoulder, "Sirs tells Pelda to lets yous know breakfast is in ten minutes ma'am."

Minerva gently placed a snoozing Harry onto the couch so she could use the loo. "You couldn't have woke me up when you got home?" she asked Severus while rubbing a crick out of her neck.

"I figured a sore neck would be punishment enough for falling asleep on the job, don't you?" he asked her, smirking when he saw her lightly blush.

"If you got home when you said you would, I may not have fallen asleep!" she said giving him a disapproving look.

"I arrived home twenty minutes sooner than I said I would be," Severus said picking Harry up and bringing him to his room to change, leaving an embarrassed Minerva behind, using freshening charms on her robes.

"Happy Birthday Harry," Severus said to the now dressed boy.

"Thank you sir," Harry replied running to his egg, "Look Daddy, it's still hatching!"

"It will be doing that all day," Severus said picking Harry up.

"Can I watch it?"

"After breakfast maybe, now let's go," he led them out into the hallway. Harry peaked over his shoulder and blew his half-cracked egg a kiss good bye.

* * *

"Wicked," Harry whispered when they entered the great hall. Dumbledore had the whole place decorated in bright colors that changed shades every five seconds.

"Happy birthday," most of the staff yelled in unison. Harry hid behind Dumbledore.

"I heard it's your birthday today," Dumbledore said picking the child up.

"Yup," Harry said shyly hiding in the old man's beard.

"How old are you?" the headmaster asked kindly. Harry scrunched up his face in thought for a few seconds.

"I'm this aminny," he said holding up three fingers.

"Here," Dumbledore said lifting the child's thumb and pinky. "That's how old you are."

"I know," Harry said freeing himself from the headmaster and running to his daddy, "I'm this old today daddy," he yelled holding his small hand up high. Severus forced a straight face.

"Yes, and how old will you be tomorrow?" he asked trying to trick the boy into holding up six fingers. Harry frowned and looked at his fingers, scrunching his face up for a second.

"Daddy," he said holding his hand up, "This much." Harry was pointing at his five fingers, and looking at Severus as if he was stupid. "My birfday is ony today, not tomowoh too," Harry said plainly, and everyone laughed, making Severus feel like an idiot.

"Boy you are to smart for your own good," Severus whispered in Harry's ear messing his almost neat hair up, while hiding his blushing cheeks. He couldn't trick a twenty-year-old Potter, what made him think he could trick a five-year-old one?

"Draco's coming for your birthday tonight," Severus told Harry filling his plate with pancakes and fresh fruit. Harry looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Kay," he said after he swallowed his milk.

"You don't mind having a guest do you? Severus asked unsure. Last night it seemed like a good idea, granted it was Dumbledore's, but still it was brilliant.

"No, I don't know him though."

"You met him at the ice cream shop, remember?" Severus said reminding the boy.

"Oh yeah!" Harry exclaimed excitedly, "He said they were gonna buy him a broom, daddy. A broom that flies!"

"Yes, they are a bit insane, those Malfoys," Severus said taking a mouthful of his breakfast, "Eat Harry."

"Kay daddy," smiling Harry proudly took a giant bite, showing his daddy that he was eating, and that he can follow orders. "Yummy," Harry rubbed his tummy and looked at Dumbledore. "Who cookeds?"

"I can show you after you finish eating if you'd like," Dumbledore smiled at Harry who nodded his head.

Severus looked at the two, wondering why he wasn't asked if this was okay. What if he had something planned, wasn't anyone going to ask him? "Harry, I thought we were going to watch your egg hatch after our meal?" he asked. Severus was not going to admit it, but he was hurt and a tad jealous, he didn't like those feelings, because they proved he cared for the boy.

"My boy, he can watch it after he meets the house elves," if Severus didn't know any better, he would've guessed that the older man knew exactly how he felt.

"Do you have time to introduce them? After all, don't you have to find out who is in the forest trying to harm my so-Harry?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"I am working on it, but in the meantime, I think I deserve a break. Harry, follow me," the older man stood up and walked out the hall. Noticing the lack of shoes on the child, he picked him up.

* * *

"Master sir, an honor. Tea!" exclaimed on over enjoyed house elf. Harry opened his eyes in wonder has he watched almost a hundred elves perform their daily tasks.

"Wow," he whispered softly.

"Hatty, may you please get the head house elf," Dumbledore commanded nicely. The elves eyes widened, hoping he didn't do anything wrong.

"Yes, sir, Hatty be gettings him now sir," the house elf bowed and ran off at record speed.

"Master Albus, what a pleasure," an old house elf said kissing Dumbledore's hand, while speaking near perfect English, " How can I be of service my master?" the elf asked bowing his head slightly.

"No service, Quincy, I just thought you might like to meet Harry Potter," Quincy eyes widened and he looked like he was soon to have heart failure.

"The Harry Potter sir? Why I would be delighted, if I may?" the house elf gestured to his hand, asking if he could shake Harry's hand. It was rare for a house elf to shake hands, instead of bow, but Dumbledore understood Quinsy's desire. If it wasn't for Harry, more than half the house elf population would still be mistreated, by Voldemort and his followers.

"Go right ahead," Dumbledore placed Harry down, who was just about has tall has Quincy.

"Sir, it is a wonderful shock to be meeting you today!" squeaked the elf gently shaking Harry's hand. The other house elves were watching out of the corners of their eyes has they tried to press food into the headmasters hand.

'Nice to meet you sir," Harry shyly shook the elf's hand.

"No need to call me sir, sir!" exclaimed a surprised Quincy. "I heard of your greatness, sir, but not of your respect and kindness sir!" he exclaimed.

"As you know," interrupted Dumbledore, "it is Harry's fifth birthday today, and I came down here to ask if a few of you would mind making him a cake for five o'clock?"

"It is master Harry Potter's birthday today?!" Quincy exclaimed excitedly, "We will bake him a cake sirs!"

"Thank you, now if we must be on our way, we have an angry jealous man to deal with. Ready Harry?" Dumbledore scooped the boy back up and carried him all the way to Severus's corridors, and placed him back down outside the doors.

"Come see my egg," Harry pulled Dumbledore inside and led him to his room. "It's hatching see."

"I see," Dumbledore said staring in wonder at Harry's egg. "I have to go now, but be sure to show your daddy your egg."

"Kay," Harry waved goodbye, finding his way to his daddy's private rooms and knocking on the door. Grumpily, Severus looked up from his potion. Who would knock on his door, besides Harry? Concealing his potion, he made his way to the door, adjusting his robes.

"Yes?" he asked a little irritated.

"Do ya wanna watch my egg?" Severus was tempted to say no, say he was busy, and slam the door. Maybe then the child would understand that he couldn't toy with Severus Snape's emotions, but he didn't. he knew the boy didn't mean to ditch him, and due to his lack of interest in things involving the child at times, Harry probably thought he was doing him a favor.

"If I must," he answered, hoping he didn't regret it.

* * *

"Look Daddy, it's cracking again" Severus was beginning to hate that line. Every fifteen minutes or so, Harry would announce it has the egg received a hairline crack against its now pure white shell.

"Really?" he asked with mock interest hoping lunch would come sooner, so he had an excuse to leave.

"Really, look," Harry pointed out the latest break smiling, "Can't we please just break the egg daddy?" Harry begged.

"I told you, that this is making your animal stronger, you don't want a weak familiar do you?" he questioned.

"I just want it to be borned already!" Harry said sitting in his daddy's lap, and looking at his baby egg.

"Think of it like being human Harry, babies never come when the mummies want them to," instantly after saying this, Severus regretted it.

"Oh, where do babies come from daddy?" Harry asked turning his head slightly to the side in a curious look.

"Merlin help me," Severus whispered wondering how he let himself fall for that one. What was he going to tell the kid? That when to people made love a baby was planted? No, the boy would ask what making love was. Therefore, Severus decided to take the easy way out. "Babies come from mummies tummies."

"Duh!" Harry said looking at his daddy, with that look that seemed to say, isn't that obvious. Severus congratulated himself on avoiding a train wreck. "But how do they get there?" maybe it was too soon to start congratulating, so he answered with the simplest answer he could.

"When a mummy and daddy love each other the baby gets in the mummy's tummy and then is born." The two difficult questions were answered and Severus was now prepared to answer the easy questions painlessly.

"Then you loved mummy?" ouch! Train wreck, with a pile up of ten cars and no survivors!

"I'm not your real daddy remember, I told you that," he said calmly, the words hurting him more than he thought they would.

"You are to!" Harry yelled.

"Fine, if you say so," Severus said, easily giving up, which was unlike him.

"Now daddy, where do babies come from?"

"I already told you."

"But how do they get out of the tummy?" Severus's face paled. How could he ever think that he got past the hardest questions. Having this subject with a five year old, meant every question was going to be hard.

"Magic," he lied, face still pale.

"But muggles don't know 'bout magic daddy. How do they get their babies out?" Severus was right, Harry was too curious for his own good.

"The bellybutton," he lied again.

"That's a small hole daddy, I bet it hurts!" Harry said lifting his shirt up and looking at his tummy.

"You have no idea," Severus said blushing.

* * *

"Be patient Harry, Draco will be here in just two short minutes."

"Kay," Harry said still fiddling with his hands, "How long is two minutes?" he asked a moment later.

"Not long at all," Severus said lifting Harry into his lap. They watched the fire turn Green and young Draco look through it,

"Can I come through?" he asked annoyed that he couldn't see them, since he didn't know the password.

"Hurry!" Harry exclaimed has Severus granted the young blonde access.

"Happy birthday," Draco handed Harry a shinning blue box about three feet long, "It's a toy broom like mine!" he said excitedly giving the surprise away.

"Move along," Severus led the boys to the Great Hall.

"MY birthday was months ago," Draco said arrogantly, but Harry didn't notice.

"Happy late birfday," he said politely. Draco didn't even bother to thank him, he just nodded his head in acceptance.

"That means I'm older than you," he stated proudly.

"I know," Harry said pushing open the doors, and not expecting the sight before him. Presents upon presents were heaped on a table, almost has much has Dudley gets!

"Are these all mine?" he asked his daddy hopefully.

"Surprise," Severus said lamely leading them to the staff table.

"Happy birthday Harry!" everyone exclaimed excitedly for the second time that day. This time Harry didn't hide.

"Happy birfday," he smiled at everyone, who slowly began to laugh.

"You're supposed to say thank you, not happy birthday," Draco said laughing.

"Oh," Harry said looking at his hands, "Can I open my presents now?" Harry asked after a boring dinner.

"Mine first!" exclaimed Draco, going to the table and re-handing his gift to Harry. "It's a broom," he whispered.

"You already told me!" Harry said opening it.

"Madam Hooch hid her gift to Harry, "I haven't had time to buy your gift yet Harry, but it will be here tomorrow, I promise."

"That's al'ight," Harry said opening a potions starter kit from his dad, and trainers from Dumbledore. He spent the next thirty minutes gently opening every present, savoring the wrapping paper. He received self building blocks, many robes and other clothes, chocolates and candies, a wizard's hat, a stuffed unicorn that really flew, and a divination set for trainers that he opened with little enthusiasm. After opening everything from the staff members, Dumbledore called for the cake.

"Quincy has something for Master Harry Potter sir," the house elf appeared just as the cake did. "All the house elves in the world agree that it is yours now," the head elf handed Harry a gift wrapped in brown paper.

"Thank you," Harry said opening the paper a small smile on his face. "Wicked cool!" he exclaimed, "What is it?"

Pleased the house elf bowed, "It is a token of our appreciation Master Harry Potter." Harry pulled out a crown covered in jewels, which no one has seen in thousands of years. "It was our first master's, master. We hope you like it!" Quincy squeaked. Many, if not all the elves of Hogwarts were gathered around the giant wedding sized cake peeking behind to see Harry's reaction.

"Severus will tell you all about your present tomorrow," Dumbledore said looking at Harry.

"Kay. Do you want cake?" Harry asked Quincy, but looked at the other elves to show it was an open invitation.

"Harry, they don't eat with us!" Draco said appalled, "Especially not birthday cake!"

"Why not? They get hungry too!" Harry said stubbornly.

"We can't!" a shocked elf exclaimed. Harry looked hurt.

"But I invited you! It's rude to say no." he said lip quivering. Most of the staff stared on in shock as the boy showed he could rival Albus Dumbledore's manipulation.

"Blow out your candles before they melt into the cake," Severus said trying to distract the child from Quincy and the others. Quincy stared at Master Snape in shock. To think, he thought that they only did their job halfway decent! No, they did a great job on the cake he thought, and he had to justify himself.

"It won't melt sir, we used magic candles!" Severus glared daggers at the elf, who was he to correct him? He was only trying to get Harry to stop bugging the elves!

"Magic?" Harry asked excitedly.

'Yes Master Harry Potter sir!" the elf said nodding his head so fast his ears shook, "Do you like it?"

"Uh-huh!" Dumbledore smiled.

"Pick your favorite tune, and sing!" he said conducting them with his wand. Harry made a wish, then blew the candles out, spitting on that portion of the cake.

"What did you wish for?" Severus asked curiously.

"He can't tell you, or it one come true," Draco said matter-of-factly. Harry ignored him and looked at Quincy.

"I wished that everybody in the Gay Hall would eat cake with me!" how could the house elves refuse a wish by their Master? Therefore, after dishing out cake, the each had a piece. They cut their pieces smaller, almost bite sized, but that was enough to satisfy Harry.

"It's the Great Hall Harry," Severus corrected him.

"That's what I said!"

* * *

"Harry and Draco were playing with the self building blocks from Minerva when Lucius fire called.

"Bye Harry!" Draco yelled walking through the flames. After he was through, Malfoy's head appeared once again.

"Did they fair well?" he asked Severus. Severus gave him a cold look.

"Harry, go watch your egg hatch, I will be in there in a moment."

"Kay," Harry said leaving his toys and standing up to leave, "Thank you for my birfday party," he left before he could get a reply. Malfoy stared in shock, he didn't think five year olds could really be that polite when not being told too.

"They got along well enough," Severus schooled his face to show no emotions.

"Father, Harry's my new best friend!" Draco yelled from his mum's lap.

"Perfect!" Malfoy exclaimed leaving the fireplace without a goodbye.

Severus shook his head, and walked to Harry's room. "Daddy look, it's about done!"

"So it is," he watched with an over happy Harry has it cracked through its shell. Harry gasped in surprise.

"Pretty, what is it?"


	7. Fudge sounds good, but I'd rather not

**Are You My Daddy?**

**A/N: **_I'm so sorry to everyone who was expecting a better familiar then the same old one most ff authors use. Oh, I'm also sorry I dragged the hatching out like that._

**_Last chapter: _**Severus shook his head, and walked to Harry's room. "Daddy look, it's about done!"

"So it is," he watched with an over happy Harry has it cracked through its shell. Harry gasped in surprise.

"Pretty, what is it?"

**_Chapter 7: _**

Severus stared in shock and wonder. "Harry, stay here while I get Albus."

"Kay daddy, but hurry up," an excited Harry exclaimed.Severus didn't need to be told twice, and he ran to his office.

"Headmaster Dumbledore's office!" he yelled into the flames and then waited for his access to be granted.

"Severus, why don't you come up and visit, instead of all this flooing?" Dumbledore invited knowing the professor wouldn't actually come.

"No time, come see Harry's familiar," Severus said ducking out of the fireplace and waiting for the headmaster to come through.

Albus turned to his two guests hiding behind his desk. First he eyed Minerva, "I will be back shortly," he assured, kissing her cheek," then he looked at the friend she brought along. He wanted to be called Vince, just Vince, last names were unimportant to him, "You two have fun," he winked kissing Vince's next, and he left through the fireplace.

"Follow me," Severus said right when he stepped through.

"Look, Father Chri- Dumbydoor, look!" Harry yelled when they entered the room, "isn't she pretty!"

"Gorgeous," Albus said with less surprise then Severus had. "Can I hold her?"

"Really fast, kay. Then mine turn," Harry said generously. Albus picked the phoenix up and examined it. Indeed it was a she, but he had no idea how Harry knew that, when he didn't even have her fully out of her shell yet. He handed the baby bird over to the boy and smiled.

"Your dad and I will be in the living room, keep her warm," he said leading the still in shock man away.

"My my, what a beautiful phoenix," Albus stated sitting down.

"He is too young to have such a magical creature Albus," Severus whispered still in shock, "Too young," he mumbled quietly.

"It is strange, and pretty uncommon, but it should have been expected," Dumbledore's voice trailed.

"How?"

"My boy, I am not sure yet how, or why, but it is, to say the least, unheard of."

"But the youngest wizard ever, to come across his very own phoenix was twenty three, how?" he asked again.

"Phoenixes find their owners, when they most need them." Dumbledore replied, "That is usually before battle, at their time of need.

"But Harry is not going to battle, he is only five!"

"Yes, but I assume Harry had the egg, before he met you?" the headmaster asked, but then continued without an answer, "Harry must have been in great need at the Dursley's. Who knows where he would have been, if you did not bring him here." Dumbledore left Severus to ponder this, while he went to talk to Harry.

* * *

"She will sleep until morning, and starting when she wakes, you must feed here every two hours," Dumbledore reminded a sleepy Harry before leaving. Severus was in the bathroom, getting the tub filled when he heard Harry giggle. He wasn't sure he ever heard the child really laugh before, and the noise was refreshing. He walked down the hall and into the boy's room, to see him watching the bird sleep.

"Harry, come take a bath and then you can sleep like your birdy," Birdy? Did he really just say that?

"Kay," Harry said, gently kissing his phoenix. Severus opened the shower curtain to proudly reveal a sparkling gold bubble bath, but Harry just stood there.

"Well, get in," he told the child. Harry looked up at him fear in his eyes, and reluctantly he began to undress for his bath. Harry dutifully put one foot in, before he began to shake and silently cry. Severus was confused, he was sure the water wasn't to hot, or to cold and yet Harry refused to get in.

Still shaking, Harry raised his eyes, almost making eye contact. "Shower please?" he asked. Banishing the water,Severus turned the shower on, still slightly confused.

"Shower," he nodded his head and left. Harry sighed in relief as he started to wash his hair.

* * *

"Daddy," whispered a small voice in Severus's ear, "wake up." grunting Severus rolled over and groggily opened his eyes.

"What is it Harry, are you hurt?" he asked jumping up, wand now in hand.

"Birdy woked ups Daddy."

"Woke up," Severus mumbled letting Harry take his hand and drag him to his room. "It's 4:45!" 

"Dumby says to feed her when she woken ups," Harry stated matter-fact. Severus waved his wand over the bird.

"Feed her this," he handed Harry something that looked like a chunky potion. "I make this for Dumbledore's phoenix," he told the boy.

"Dumby has a birdy too?" 

"Mhum," Severus answered distractedly, helping Harry open the pheonixes beak.

"That tickles!" Harry giggled as the baby bird nibbled on his finger.

"Now go to sleep," Severus told Harry after he fed the bird about ten percent of her weight.

"Kay," Harry answered sliding into his bed, his baby still in his arms.

"No rolling on her."

I won't Daddy," Harry yawned instantly falling asleep. Muttering a spell Severus made sure Harry wouldn't squish his phoenix, and went to bed knowing he had to wake Harry in two hours to feed the bird again

* * *

"Please," Harry begged.

"If you put all your new things away, I will take you flying tomorrow," he granted Harry.

"Yes!" Harry got up from his chair and headed to his room.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he pointed to Harry's plate, filled with eggs, toast, and a piece of sausage.

"I'm fulled up" Harry protested so quietly, Severus had to strain to hear him.

"Eat," he order looking at the thin boy, "Or you can't fly tomorrow." Harry didn't respond, but he did sit back down and shoveled a forkful of eggs into his open mouth.

"Done Daddy!" he proudly stood up showing of his empty plate a good twenty minutes later. 

"I don't see how you are full," Severus pulled his wand out, "more of the food ended up on you, instead of in you," and with a slight flick of his wand, everything was gone, including the mess on the floor and table. Harry skipped to his room and looked at his stack of new things. Opening an empty drawer he placed his new candies in it and stood back admiring the effects. The colors blended together like that made a pretty sight, and he savored his handy work for a moment. Open a drawer next to that one he stuffed his new clothes in, taking the time to fold his very own robes. After placing his magical toys into a chest box the elves made him, he sat on his bed and took a small break. All that was left was his broom and crown.

"Can he sleep with us?" he asked the snoozing bird on his pillow. A few moments later he tucked his broom beneath the bed covers and petted his bird's soft baby feathers that were growing in.

"I'm king of the world!" he announced running to his daddy after he put the crown on. Severus who was in the middle of a book, looked up raising an eyebrow.

"Close, but not exactly," he corrected amused.

"Daddy," Harry said climbing into his lap, "why'd I get the crown?" he asked remembering yesterday.

"It was your birthday present from the elves," Severus reminded, hoping he didn't have to answer the question for real.

"But why?" Harry demanded. The boy was too curious, but he did have a right to know. Deciding he would be no better then the boys relatives, if he withheld all of the information, Severus made a compromise with the boy.

"I will tell you some things, if you promise not to ask any questions," Severus generously offered, "and I will tell you all of the story when you are older." Harry didn't seem to like this answer.

"But I am older!" he offered, "I'm this ameeny," reminding his daddy, Harry held three little fingers up, a huge smile lighting his face.

"Oh really, you are?" Severus asked, "I thought you were this many," he held five long fingers in front of Harry.

"That's what I meant," Harry argued, but was caught of guard when Severus began to tickle him with his outstretched hand. Laughing, Harry looked Severus square in the eyes, which was a rare occurrence.

"You can't do that," he half pouted, half laughed. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"And why, may I ask, can't I?"

"Cuz I'm king of the world!" Harry said with importance. Severus knew where this was going, so he played along.

"And what happens if I tickle you again?" he slid a hand closer to Harry's side, preparing to tickle the small child. He was just reaching the boy when he burst into laughter at Harry's reply, tickling long forgotten.

"I'll send you to the dungeons if you do!" catching his breath Severus looked around the room.

"I rather like the dungeons, don't you?" he was subtly reminding Harry just where he lived in the castle. Eyes open in realization, Harry nodded his head, then smiled.

"Does that means I'm king of the Castelle?"

"It's castle, and no," Severus sighed bracing himself for the next question.

"Then what am I king of?" he was getting a little impatient.

"The elves," Severus answered, not caring to elaborate. But that didn't suit a curious Harry.

"Why?"

"Didn't I tell you not to ask any questions about this until you are older?" Harry looked at his feet. He knew he should have remembered that rule, Aunt Petunia had the same one.

"Sorry sir," the five-year-old mumbled eyes finding his socks interesting. Severus closed his eyes for a minute thinking exactly what he could tell the boy, and what would be to much.

"Harry," he started, pulling all his thoughts together, but was interrupted when he heard a small sniffle. The boy was crying, and he didn't know why, or what to do. Harry rubbed his eyes dry and looked at his daddy.

"Yes sir?" he asked, hoping he wasn't in trouble again. This time it would be for crying, he knew better then to do that too.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked lifting Harry's chin with his right pointing finger.

"Nuthuhn," Harry sniffed again forcing his eyes to look at the hand holding his face up. Severus stood off the couch, and squatted down in front of Harry, still holding his chin up.

"It's not nothing," he said quietly, he was rubbish in these kind of situations.

"I didn means tah buh baaad," he wailed breaking his face free and leaning into his daddy's shoulder.

"I know, I know," Severus whispered lamely into Harry's ear. Self consciously he wrapped his arms around the boy and hugged him till the tears, and eventually the hiccups stopped.

"Suhry sur," Harry managed, voice muffled by his daddy's shoulder. Severus began to feel a bit guilty as he pulled the boy away and cleaned his nose with a simple wave of his hand. Harry, who just calmed sown was beginning to feel distressed again.

"Didn't means too," he said horrified looking at the snot on his daddy's arm. But Severus merely cleaned it up with a spell.

"We will eat in today," he told the child leading him into the dinning room, clearly disobeying Dumbledore's wish for all staff to eat dinner in the Great Hall, whilst in the castle.

"Kay," Harry sat at a chair his daddy pulled out for him, and soundlessly waited for his food to appear, starring at his lap the entire time.

Only a few seconds passed before a house elf entered the room, along with a stacks of food on the table. "Pelda is sorry it taked so long," she apologized, "We weren't expecting you," her eyes widened as she looked at master Harry Potter.

"Master liked the crown?" she asked eagerly. Harry, remembering his present smiled and nodded his head. "Pelda must tell the others the great news," she exclaimed leaving faster ten when she came in. Harry just frowned taking the crown off and fiddling with it. He didn't understand why it was so important.

"Stop playing, and eat your dinner," Severus ordered, but his voice was soft, and his eyes were worried.

"Kay daddy," Harry obediently placed the crown at the seat next to him, and began to eat.

* * *

"What is your broom doing there?" Severus asked after tucking Harry in.

"Sleepin," Harry answered smiling at his recently fed bird, who was chirping a song that oddly enough sounded like a weak lullaby.

"Well it can 'sleep' in the closet," Severus said picking the broom up and walking across the room.

"No!" an alarmed Harry yelled, disturbing his bird who instantly hushed up. "Please?" he begged more quietly.

"Why not?" Severus asked opening the closet door.

"Cuz he's scared of the closet and the dark," Harry answered referring to his broom.

"I'm positive it is," Severus replied leaning it against the wall. He should have known that Harry had issues with small places, and he had every right to.

"Can I have a night story again?" Harry asked longingly looking at yesterdays bedtime story from the book, The tales of Beedle the Bard. The boy had to be crazy, he was not going to reed 'Babbitty Rabbitty and her Crackling Stump' again. Once was tortue enough. But then a thought struck him. Sitting down he began to tell Harry a story.

"Once upon a time," he started, "There lived many creatures in the forest of Adgellan. A sickness passed through the town of Adgellan and all the creatures fled, except one family. A huge family of a hundred Elves stayed, unsure where to go." Severus told an almost sleeping Harry. "Getting sick, most of them began to die, until king Adgellan went on a search to find them." Harry was now starring wide eyed at his daddy.

"Was he a hero?" he asked thinking of superman.

"He did save their lives," Severus answered, thinking of hero as more along the lines of Merlin. "Due to Adgellan rescuing them, all these elves had a wizards debt to now pay off. Thankful, and nowhere to go, Adgellan let him into his home, and as repayment, and room and board, they cleaned up his messes."

"They became house elves?" Harry asked smartly.

"They did," Severus continued his story, "The elves began to move into King Adgellan's family and friend's house because his place was just too small for all of them," he told Harry. "And for a thousand years they were happy and served their new families, but an evil wizard and his ..uh...friends started using the elves for bad, and mistreating them," Harry gasped.

"There's evil wizards?" he asked shocked.

"Some are, yes. Then one day a baby scared the evil wizard off and the elves were saved." Severus finished lamely, but he didn't want to explain everything to Harry. "And you were that baby, and that is why you get King Adgellan's crown.

"Really!" Harry said holding his birdy close to his chest. "I scared the evil wizard off?" Yawning he closed his eyes, taking his cue, Severus got up to leave. He was at Harry's door when he heard a small voice. "Wicked cool."

* * *

Severus placed his book down after his firewhiskey was complete. It was time to wake Harry for a quick feeding of his phoenix. "Stupid bird," he muttered grabbing the food, a spoon, and an eye dropper.

"Severus I'm so sorry," Albus entered the room puffing. Behind him stood the minister of magic and half a dozen aurors. His heart stopped.

"What's going on!" he asked icily, remembering to keep his voice low so Harry didn't wake.

"Severus Tobias Snape, for usage of the unthinkable curse number two, you are hereby sentenced to two years of prison," Cornelius read off an ancient looking scroll.

"What!' Severus demanded outraged.

"Be thankful that it is not the usual five years Snape," a sympathetic auror added.

"But I...how?" he asked searching for the right words.

"Simple, the wards an Harry Potter's previous home told us there was dark magic being used so we investigated."

"You can't do this!" Severus yelled outraged, before two aurors binded him with invisible robes.

"We can, and we will," Fudge declared.

"What about Harry," Severus looked at Albus with pleading eyes, but Fudge answered.

"He will be escorted back to the Dursley's in the morning, till then he will be in Albus's care," and with that an auror silenced Severus with his wand. If he could kick he would, if he had or could use his wand, he would, but they were all impossible. He settled on pleading with Dumbledore through his eyes. Surley the older man knew how bad the Dursleys were, wasn't he the one to state that yesterday?

"I'm truly sorry," Dumbledore whispered from the door, his trademark twinkle lost.

* * *

**A/N:** So I wrote this chapter, and I didn't save it , meaning I had to rewrite it again! What I don'tr do for you guys(jk). I tried to make it as much like the original chapter as I could, but unfortunatley, I lost alot of little details I couldn't remember...SORRY!

Chocolate (or skittles) to anyone who still likes this chapter!!


	8. Hello Black, is this Azkaban?

Are You My Daddy?

* * *

Last Chapter:

"What about Harry," Severus looked at Albus with pleading eyes, but Fudge answered.

"He will be escorted back to the Dursley's in the morning, till then he will be in Albus's care," and with that an auror silenced Severus with his wand. If he could kick he would, if he had or could use his wand, he would, but they were all impossible.

"I'm truly sorry," Dumbledore whispered from the door, his trademark twinkle lost.

* * *

Chapter 8:

Seeing the bird food Severus left out, Albus quickly made his way to it. He was tempted to let Harry sleep through the nights feeding, but he knew that the young bird had to bond with his master.

"Stupid ministry," Albus muttered, along with a few well chosen curse words. He cautiously made his way to Harry's room. There he was: headmaster of Hogwarts, defeater of Grindelwald, former head boy and prefect, winner of the Barnabus Finkley prize for Exceptional Spell-Casting, British representative for the Wizengamot since youth, Gold Medal Winner for Ground-Breaking Contribution to the International Alchemic Conference in Cairo, and former Gryffindor; afraid of a five-year-old child.

"Fawkes," Dumbledore called for his phoenix. With a blast of flames his familiar appeared before him, "Take care of the younger one," he directed the magnificent bird to the smaller one, that was just waking, ready to wake Harry for a feeding. After making sure the older bird had a handle on things, he made his way to the living corridors and transfigured the couch to a magnificent bed. Removing his outer robes, Dumbledore snuggled up and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

"Nnn," Harry moaned waking up to the sound of a distressed bird. It seemed that his phoenix only felt comfortable with Harry, and an occasional Severus, feeding her; and she was making her dislike known with loud songlike screeching. Taking his cue Harry made his way to his Daddy's room to remind him it was time to feed his baby.

"Daddy," he whispered from Severus's bedroom door. A moment later he walked to the bed to find it empty. Fear gripped him, but still it wasn't to late at night, and at times like this Severus could be making a potion.

"Daddy!" a grumpy, and sleepy Harry yelled outside the potions lab. After no response Harry sat down and waited, sometimes his daddy took longer to answer when in the mysterious room of his. Realizing that his daddy wasn't in this room either, Tears began to slide down his face, as he ran to the living room to check there. What he saw was not what he expected. Father Christmas was snoozing away on a bed in the living room. That wasn't supposed to be there, and a scared Harry knew that.

"Waked ups!" he demanded Albus who jumped u so fast he got whiplash. "Where's my daddy!" Harry screamed surprising the old man who retaliated with a not so thought out lie.

"I don't know my boy," how did he tell the child that his dad was arrested for dark magic.

"Where is he!" Harry yelled tears of fright and worry streaming down his face. Albus stared gravely at the child thinking of a plausible half truth. But just as he decided to what to say, he felt his mind wards falling down. The child was unknowingly performing Legilimency as accidental magic, and the force was affecting his mind.

"Harry," he gasped with the strain of keeping the child out. If he broke in he could learn many things he shouldn't know yet, "Harry, let us go visit him," he managed trying desperately to keep his mind free from a boy who didn't even know what he was doing.

"Kay," Harry instantly cheered up and stalked off to his room to grab a cloak, "Wantsta come too?" he asked his bird slipping her into his pocket and an eyedropper of food into his other. He wasn't sure how much he should feed her, but he knew she would get hungry soon, besides when he saw his daddy, he could help him feed her.

* * *

"Harry," Dumbledore said casting a warming charm on the boy who had almost invaded his mind, "I want you to eat all this chocolate," he handed him a large bar of Honeyduke's finest that had been soaked in a strong calming drought.

"Kay," Harry smiled happily taking a bite. Albus watched the boy for a moment, he couldn't believe what he was about to do.

"What's your happiest memory ever?" he asked picking Harry up and into his arms. With out hesitation, Harry answered.

"When daddy saved me from the idiots," he smiled, using Severus's favorite word for the Dursleys. Eyes shinning, Albus looked Harry in the eyes.

"I want you to think of that, and nothing else," he told the boy who looked at him curiously.

"I have another more happiest memory!" he said excitedly, "When I gotted my egg," he told the older man, "And when she hatched," he added.

"Think of all your happy memories until we see your daddy," Albus instructed the boy in his arms who nodded his head, scrunched his face up, closed his eyes, and stuck his tongue out the corner of his mouth while thinking. Producing a tag along phoenix patronus, Albus walked through the halls and outside a cell door.

Using the key an auror gave him earlier, and a few chosen spells, the door opened and the entered the room.

"Daddy!" Harry yelled for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Severus who was bunched up in the corner of his bed looked up hopefully.

"Harry?" he croaked, not sure if he was hallucinating or not. Squirming out of Dumbledore's hold Harry ran to the bed and climbed up after a bit of struggle.

"Choclotts?" he thrust a piece of the almost full bar at his daddy, who ate with shaking hands and a pale face, one arm wrapped around Harry, and thankful black eyes on Albus.

"Why don't you wait outside for two minutes," Albus told a skeptical Harry.

"I'll see you in just a few short minutes," Severus promised ushering Harry and Dumbledore's phoenix patronus right outside the almost closed door.

"When's my trial?" Severus asked just before the door was closed on a confused Harry.

"Choclotts?" Harry broke a piece of and offered it to his hungry bird, who gladly accepted, but refused another.

"Do you wants some too, misses?" he offered a piece through the barred window.

"Harry Potter?" the girl asked intrigued, "Could it be?" she took the chocolate and ate it hungrily.

"Uh-huh. More?" and he generously handed her a piece and smiled.

"You are kind," the crazed lady said. She began to laugh a cold, chilling laugh, that didn't faze Harry who just handed her another piece, "Kinder then the one who killed your parents and gave you that scar," she stuck her hand out the space and traced his scar with her pinky finger.

"No!" Harry proclaimed softly, handing her another piece, "Mah daddy's in there," he pointed to the cell behind him with the closed door. The lady just laughed evilly and accepted the candy.

"Kind," she mussed, "In a place like this, and to me," she whispered almost unheard, "Kind indeed," she said the word again so low, that Harry didn't hear.

"Leave him alone LeStrange!" barked a deadly voice. She did something she never thought she would see herself doing, she patted Harry's head and walked away from her door.

"Choclotts?" Harry asked yet again, this time handing over the rest of the four pound bar to the man with the wild hair.

"Thank you Harry," the man greedily took the bar, broke half off and generously gave the rest back.

"What," he asked chewing a particularly big bite, "do you mean, when you say your daddy's in there?" he asked, knowing hat Snevillius was in that small room. But Harry shrugged not understanding exactly what he meant. Instead of answering, he placed two warm hands on the guys cold cheeks.

"Dumby's is bigger," he ran his hands through the man's beard, "And white!"

"Harry," the man said leaning into the touch, "Harry," he whispered quietly, tears rolling down his cheeks and he hoped this wasn't a dream, or a hullicination. But he could feel the chocolate in his stomach, he could feel the hands exploring his face, and the hot breath of the boy when he talked.

"Wansta see my birdy?" he pulled his phoenix out of his pocket and handed her to the man. Instantly, the bird started to sing a weak song, that cheered the man up.

"What's her name?" the man asked giving her back. Harry cocked his head to the side, and thought.

"I didn't name her yet," he admitted. The other man looked at the soft baby feathers on the bird. She was an all white, with a gold tinge to it, and eyes of blue so bright.

"Name her Black," he suggested. Harry looked at him like he was insane, which he very well might be.

"She's white!" he knew his colors, even if this man didn't. Laughing a deep chuckle that made Harry smile, the man explained.

"Name her after me, name her Black."

"Kay," Harry agreed before Albus's appeared at the door.

"Come here child," he beckoned the boy on Severus's orders. Harry walked over, after unnoticeably giving the rest of the chocolate to the man, Black.

"Did he hurt you?" Severus urgently checked Harry over right when he walked in the room. He knew that laugh anywhere, and if Sirius Black thinks he could harm his son, then the man must be crazed. His son? Did he really just say that?

"Nope," Harry smiled handing his phoenix to his daddy.

"He hurt her?" Severus wanted to kill the man.

"Nope," Harry smiled, "He pettsted her!" Growling, Severus picked Harry up and sat down.

"I want you to be a good boy for Dumbledore," he said looking Harry in the eyes.

"I'm always good," the boy objected.

"Go home and sleep," he interrupted, "In the morning, you will see me again, okay."

"Kay," Harry said, eyes welling up. In an attempt to flatten the boy's hair, Severus patted it down, and smiled.

"I promise you will see me tomorrow," he whispered in the ear of the unsure boy. "Pinky promise," Severus latched his pinky to Harry's and reluctantly walked him to Albus who was wiping tears out of his beard. This was all his fault and he knew it.

* * *

"Only girls wear frillies," Harry whined scratching at his lace color. Albus just smiled at the boy.

"Are you a girl?" he asked.

"No!" Harry said shocked someone would think he was.

"It's settled then, only girls and Harry, wear frillies," he told the boy.

"Now, remember what the rules were?"

"Uh-huh, no talking, or playing around, and …and…"

"And behave, like your daddy told you," Albus reminded.

"I know that," Harry said so small, no one heard. At that moment the doors to the large court room opened, and Severus entered, followed by the aurors who captured him, a smug expression on his face.

"Daddy!" Harry yelled, somehow slipping away from Albus, and running to hug his daddy.

"Sit down with Dumbledore," Severus coaxed after a brief hug, and Harry obeyed. Fudge eyed the events that just took place warily.

Twenty witches, and wizards sat in a large bench behind the minister, wearing purple robes with a silver W on the chest. Fudge, who was in the middle, looked plain and his authority small, compared to the ones behind him.

"Disciplinary hearing for Severus Tobias Snape, for the usage of the forbidden Unforgivable Number two, and disturbing the Decree of the International Statue of Secrecy- Yes Albus," the portly man asked.

"Harry lived with muggles, but one was the sister of a witch, and they all knew he was a wizard," Albus calmly stated.

"Yes well, even if he didn't break the Statue of Secrecy, he will still be charged for the cruciatius curse he used on said muggles," Fudge said, unable to pin Severus for doing magic in front of the muggles. That didn't matter though, if he had his way, the man would be locked up any where from 2-5 years.

"How do you plead?" he asked Severus.

"Guilty," he hung his head knowing he lost.

"A confession, this hearing is called to an end," Fudge said giddily., "I sentence you to fo- he was cut of by Albus yet again.

"This is not the proper way to go about it," he stated calmly, but everyone could hear the edge in his voice.

"Very well, very well. Severus plead your case," Fudge said bitterly.

"Albus asked me to check in on the boy, when he was currently under their care-"

"So you think check in on, means kidnap, while using illegal curses?"

"No-" he was cut off by Fudge's hand raising in the air, indicateding him to stop.

"Continue," Madam Bones ushered, an evil look directed to Fudge.

"So I watched the boy from afar, and saw how he was treated," as he said it, memories of Harry's treatment began to float above his head, in pictures the whole of the court could see. No doubt a helpful spell from Albus. Everyone was transfixed at the memories, playing like a muggle movie. It stopped, after Harry moved into Hogwarts, and everyone starred at Fudge.

"As it goes to be said," Fudge said, this time looking at his feet, "you still performed the Unforgi-" this time he was cut of by the whispering behind him.

"Well?" he asked after it settled down.

"We have come to a decision," Madam Bones answered, "Severus Tobias Snape, you will serve a maximium of two hours in Azkaban for your usage of the Unthinkable number two," she said. The law states that ALL must serve time for the curse no matter what, so she had to punish him, even if she didn't want too. "Or," she said after an elderly wizard whispered in her ear, "An hour of community service," everyone was ignoring an outraged, red faced, minister.

* * *

"Severus," Dumbledore held papers out to him. They had just arrived in Dumbledore's office, after two hours of visiting Harry's daddy in prison.

"What is this?" he asked raising his eyebrows. Harry was in the other room playing with the toys Albus had there from his first visit.

"Guardianship papers," Albus answered nervously.


	9. gummiberry juice I dont own that either!

**_

* * *

_**

Are You My Daddy?

Last Chapter:

"What is this?" he asked raising his eyebrows. Harry was in the other room playing with the toys Albus had there from his first visit.

"Guardianship papers," Albus answered nervously.

**__**

Chapter 9:

"So this is it?" Severus asked seemingly in a daze. Albus's hands shook has he grabbed a quill, he was so sure that Severus would take the papers, sign them, and they would live happily ever after--until the end of course. But the potion masters reaction was not what he expected, though every guess and assumption he has ever made previously had been right.

"This is it," he confirmed smiling his assurance, but inside his heart stopped, what if Severus declined?

"It's permanent now, I can't just hand him to you when he's too much too handle?" gazing at the fire Severus closed his eyes, and every memory shared with Lily, filled his mind. His previous best friend's baby, and his worst enemy's son, didn't they cancel each other out? Couldn't one rule the other out, and make it neutral? He hated looking at the messy head, and seeing Potter, but the eyes; Lily's eyes….

"Severus?" Dumbledore held his breath, no one was right all the time, and it seemed his lucky streak was about to end. With out an answer, or any signs that he was still in the present time, Severus picked the quill of everlasting ink up, and signed his name, taking guardianship over Harry. He was no more than what Neville's Gran was to her grandson, he was just a care provider, not a mother or father. He may be even less than her, because he was not a blood relative of Harry's, like she was of Neville. Harry wouldn't be forced to call him dad, just because he now had reign of the child. Yet Harry did call him daddy, even before he signed the bundle of papers, and Harry was his, wasn't he?

* * *

**__**

Trial of A Death Eater

__

Being close with the Ministry always has it perks. Yesterday, this reporter was aloud to witness many different trials, but one stood out in my mind, and I knew my loyal readers needed to hear about it too. Severus Snape, former Death Eater, potion master at Hogwarts, and now the father of Harry Potter(?) was called to trial. What did he do you ask? He used his abundant amount of dark magic on a small muggle family, relatives of the famous Boy-Who-Lived.

As we all may know, muggles are dimwitted folks, some may say stupid, but do they really deserve the Unthinkable # 2? This reporter seems to thinks so. After the starving, beating, abusing, demeaning, and out right horribly treatment they displayed when it comes to our Harry Potter, I should think they shall be arrested themselves. The sad tragic life of the poor Potter boy, could only be blamed on one wizard, Albus Dumbledore.

He placed Harry in their care claiming to the wizarding war, that the boy is safe were he lives. But our hero had to live such a devastating life, it's quite disturbing really. Could the boy be permanently scarred for life because of this? Time can only tell. He has taken to calling Severus Snape daddy, which is an outrage to everyone who knew the Potters, and a heartbreak to one Minister Fudge who loved the boy since he was a baby, and was dear friends of the Potters themselves. Who is to say that Severus Snape is a fit parent, or the right one for the sweet child who has already faced so much? I will be following this case, till matters are solved, journalist promise.

Rita Skeeter.

That was that article Severus found himself throwing across the room in a blind rage one early morning. "Stupid Skeeter!" he said downing his tea drenched in a calming drought. He had to wake Harry, and it wouldn't do for the child to think his 'daddy' was mad at him. He didn't know if he even wanted to read what she wrote when she found out about the papers he signed the previous day.

* * *

"Full of people?" Harry repeated his daddy. Severus smiled at the eager face on his so-Harry.

"Completely full of people," he confirmed, "but you will start classes just like they will," he finished telling the smaller male about what happens September 1, just half a week from now.

"Who's my teachair?"

"Dumbledore is currently finding a teacher fit for you, or maybe the muggle studies teacher." Severus answered, "He didn't say." Harry's eyes sparkled, he was finally going to get to start school like the 'big boy' he was.

"Tell me about school," he demanded dreamily, eyes closed, and head leaning against his daddy's arm. Content, Severus lifted his free arm and ran it through Harry's hair in a failed attempt to calm the locks.

"What would you like to know?"

"Everything," Harry yawned squirming on the couch. Severus started with the founders of Hogwarts, and was beginning to tell Harry of the Sorting Hat, when he heard a small, barley noticeable snore. The child slept through everything Severus spent the last fifteen minutes telling him! He racked his brain for any potions he need to make for the infirmary, but came up empty.

"Accio book," Severus attempted to summoned a book he had been reading. The idea wasn't to smart, because being in his living room filled with books, several others came on call, most smacking him on the head. "Bloody brilliant," his voice was dripping in sarcasm as he rubbed his head, feeling the start of a headache. After a few moments he picked up one of the larger books now resting at his feet and began to read.

* * *

"Daddy, it's almost dark," a slight weight filled his lap. He opened his eyes to see Harry sitting on his lap, the book tossed aside. He didn't just sleep through the day!

"How long have you been awake?" he suspiciously asked the freshly awake child, as he rubbed his heavy eyelids.

"Long time," Harry admitted, and Severus saw the bird flapping its small wings around the room, making less flying progress then a chicken. Obviously Harry grew bored waiting for his daddy to rise.

"Why didn't you wake me?" he asked calling a house elf for a late dinner. Harry looked up with a face that asked, wasn't it as plain as day?

"You were tired, and your eyes were black."

"My eyes are always black," Severus defended. Harry connected his ring fingers to his thumb fingers and circled his eyes like a second pair of glasses.

"Black, black," he was insinuating dark eye rings from lack of rest. "Oh!" Harry exclaimed picking up his nearly white phoenix, with the exception of light gold mixed in the half completed adult feathers, "I named her Black!" he said a wide smile brightening his face. Severus groaned.

"She's not black Harry, in fact she's the invert color of that."

"Invert?" Harry asked not knowing what that meant.

"Opposite," but that word didn't help either, because Harry just stared at him blankly, "She's not black, but white," he explained.

"I know that!" Harry said petting his familiar, "I didn't name her a color," he let on, getting up and putting the bird in her new cage Albus recently sent him. Severus just sat there, he didn't want the bird to be named Black! To many bad memories revolved around that name, it was hard enough knowing he was temporarily living in a room next to the man, during his quick visit to Azkaban.

"Harry!" he yelled hoping to his feet, he just realized something, and he swore on Merlin, that it couldn't be true, "Harry!" he yelled again sprinting down the hall. Harry was hurriedly putting his baby in her cage so he could go to his daddy, when Severus entered the room and squatted down to his eye level. There they were, Lily's green eye's, the eyes Harry almost never showed him, looking up at him slightly fearful, slightly happy, partially confused, but really curious. Damn the Gryffindor curiosity that the child displayed so proudly, and unfortunately for him, frequently.

"Harry," he started, using the boy's name again, placing two slender hands on his shoulders, "Why did you name her black!" he asked frantically, fearing the answer. No way was his so-Harry going to grow up naming things after criminals, betrayers, and Gryffindors. But wasn't he the criminal, the one with the dark mark, he once proudly wore? Black after all, wouldn't dare deform his precious skin with such a hideous mark. Wasn't he, Severus the one who first betrayed the Potters, albeit unknowingly, but still, he wasn't a Gryffindor, and he didn't murder Peter. Yet he murdered far many others in the past. Pushing the thoughts away, he would not make Black look the better man. Harry just stared at him as he fought this inward battle, momentarily winning.

"Why did you name her Black?" he asked again, losing all his patience, and taking a deep breath to try and regain it back.

"Cuzzzz," he said lengthening the Z sound, "he wanted it to be named after him," Harry sounded like he was holding back from saying 'Duh!'. Severus's eyes flashed in anger.

"You were not supposed to talk to anyone there!" he growled, voice dangerously low. Harry scrunched his face up in thought, trying to remember if Dumbledore gave him that rule.

"You could have been killed!"

"No!" Harry looked at his daddy, "He was nice," he defended.

"He is not, nor was he ever, nice!" Severus stood up, turned around, and stalked out of the room huffing. Black was not someone you toyed with, he learned that already. Leaving a distraught Harry to himself, Severus took a trip to memory lane, a trip to when he knew, really knew Sirius.

* * *

"Tell her she can stick her quick quill up her a-" Severus was cut off as Harry walked into the room.

"Tell who?" the boy asked intrigued.

"No one, what do you want?" Harry's face darkened for a second before he pulled out his coloring book, and charmed crayon.

"Too see mah picture," he proudly handed his pirate picture to his daddy, who smiled and pinned it to the wall, wishing Albus was currently somewhere else with his infamous twinkling eyes of blue.

"She just wants one interview Severus, and if we don't give it to her, she will write her own facts," Albus explained knowing Severus knew how Rita worked.

"Let her, we are not telling her anything, you hear!" he stood to his feet, and led Harry out the room, telling him to feed his birdy.

"All in good time," Dumbledore smiled, "yet we can not refuse someone as important as Alberich."

"Harry is too young to meet with him," Severus snapped, "Tell him when the boy is older he can, but not a minute before he's sixteen!"

"I understand," Dumbledore stood and headed for the door, " just think, who better to help Harry understand, then the king of dwarves. After all, what do we know about being kings?" with that he left, giving Severus time to ponder the question.

* * *

"Settle it down," Minerva told every student in the Great Hall before she walked out the doors leading to the first years. Harry sat in his daddy's lap out of view, but many students dared looks in Severus's direction hoping to see Harry Potter and confirm Rita's article.

"Daddy look!" Harry exclaimed pointing his finger as the first years entered shuffling their feet.

"I see Harry, they are getting sorted," Harry looked at his daddy, "Into their houses, remember, I told you about the four houses."

Their like the gummy bear song," Harry remembered, then began to sing, "Dashing and daring, Courageous and caring, Faithful and friendly," Severus tried to block Harry out, he heard this song hummed every time Harry fed his bird. Dumbledore just smiled at Harry, and began to sing along.

"Daddy?" Harry asked after everyone was sorted and stuffing their faces. Only a few students would look at the head table to see if they could glimpse Harry, the others had given up.

"Yes?" Severus asked wiping food off of Harry's chin. He swore the boy was a mess magnet.

"Do ya know how to make gummier juice?" Harry asked. He knew his daddy made potions, but he didn't know if he made the fun kind or not.

"Maybe," he answered, then leaned over to Albus who just finished a bite of food, "What's gummier juice?" he whispered feeling like an idiot for asking. Surely there was no such thing. Dumbledore's face lit up as he went into detail.

"A potion that gives a person temporary superhuman strength, but it can only be used once a day, and if you make it wrong, it explodes. Or you puff up like a balloon," he answered, an amused grin playing across his face He was wondering when Severus was going to ask about it. "If you give it to someone other then witches or wizards, they receive the ability to bounce."

"Bounce Severus asked confused, "What a worthless potion," but he planned on teaching it to his first years, and to Harry.

* * *

"Look!" a fourth year pointed Harry out to his friends, "There he is!" he exclaimed. Many students watched Severus lead Harry out while pretending not to see the crowd forming.

"Do you think that's really his new father?" asked a Slytherin girl.

"So it's true?" a Ravenclaw asked at the same time. The were both answered by a few people.

"Of course it is."

"Keep walking Harry," Severus whispered. He turned his head and glared at the kids who instantly scattered. How he loved being in his element.

* * *

_**A/N:** So who do you want to tutor Harry?_

_Also please let me know if there is anything in this story you woish to see happen(my creativity is still stretched thin, and with all the extra projes I pick up at school and work, it gets thinner) IOr, if no one has any preferences, the chapters may be made shorter(not has punishment!) because of lack of fillers. I do have the plot though, so no need to come up with the whole story for me, just little things you want to see happen And you can start by answering my above question!! **THANX**_

_**THANX ALSO TO MY MANY REVIEWERS ON CH.8! ITS BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS THAT I UPDATED THIS WEEKEND, AND NOT NEXT WEEKEND LIKE I PLANNED. **Sorry nothing interesting happened in this chappie._


	10. Big boys don't laugh!

**Are You My Daddy?**

**Disclaimor:(late) ****Gummier juice(previous chapter) is really Gummiberry juice, and disney owns that, not me. **I just changed the name and somethings, because really, would Severus make gummyberry juice with his wee lil firsties? nope!

* * *

**_Chapter 10:(I think?) In advanced I am sorry about the short chapter._**

Bellatrix leaned her head against the cell door willing the throbbing pain away. She knew she was going mad here, she could feel herself changing and it almost scared her.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the Dark Lord," she growled in a voice so low she almost didn't hear it. All she could think about this past week, was chocolate that made her stomach warm and fuzzy, phoenix music that made the pain go away, and a little boy who was gentle and forgiving, even if he shouldn't be.

"I just need one more chance...just one...," dropping to her knees she sighed feeling the little hope she had left from the small phoenix start to drain. How can a child so young have a bird so amazing, so strong?

Bellatrix wasn't an idiot, she knew that a familiar was only as strong as it's master, and that scared her. Would Harry grow to realize the mistake he made being kind to her? Would he want to kill her one day?

"Bet he has the power to, taking down the Dark Lord and all," she whispered to herself like a crazy women, "I really bet he does." She knew she needed him to survive, he would be a master worth serving, with a fair reward, and decent treatment...wouldn't?

"He's still a child you dirty, worthless, traitor!" she screamed loudly berating herself. No way would she have thoughts of 'cheating' on her true master. No way...

* * *

"Settle it down class," Professor Flitwick instructed. The students were antsy, but who could blame them, it wasn't everyday that they were in the presence of someone as famous as Harry Potter. The small child didn't even notice the rowdy class though, he was too busy coloring a moving picture for his daddy. These moving pictures were proving to be impossible, and every time he started to color an object on the paper it would move somewhere else. Sighing a moment later, Harry gave up and started to pay attention to the half-goblin professor.

"We will began learning a cheering charm today. This charm is a silent one with no incantation," the short man told the class, "You will need to discipline yourself and concentrate strongly to cast it. Few of you, if any will be able to perform it today, but with practice you will have successfully cast your first silent charm. Watch closely, the spell work is the most important concept." With that he excitedly showed them the hand movements twice and left them on their own to practice, occasionally stopping to help students individually.

Harry watched the students hoping to see more magic like his daddy does.

"Merlin this is pants!" a boy with redhair said, obviously frustrated that he couldn't seem to master the spell.

"Detention Mr. Weasley." Severus reprimanded entering the room to retrieve his s-Harry. A red head with a now red face hung his head and mumbled something which Harry heard clearly.

"All I said was pants, that greasy git." Apparently his daddy heard it clear too, because he looked ready to kill the boy. Harry was scared, he didn't want his daddy to punish the boy like his uncle would, and he didn't want the older boy to hurt. On impulse, or maybe instinct, but unintentional, he raised his hand in the movements he watched the other professor do with his wand, and wished that his daddy would be happy. He wished that the evil look in his daddy's eyes would go away, and he would get that dreamy smile a student got moments ago under the same spell. Mostly he wished that his daddy wouldn't hurt the other boy.

"Wow," Charlie Weasley whispered amazed to see a five year old do intentional magic, and surprisingly more amazed to see Professor Snape laughing, his face in a glazed smile and his eyes clouded. Tears from laughing too hard streaked down his flushed cheeks, and his teeth were fully showing. Everyone in the room was gazing on in shock as their most hated, always glaring Professor reacted with more laughter under the cheering charm. Flitwick squealed and nearly toppled off his stool as he witnessed a rare event. Controlled child magic, with the added benefits of a laughing Snape. He took this opportunity to finish the lesson.

"As you all can see, if the cheering charm is performed too strongly, the subject will go into uncontrollable fits of laughter. If your charm is not strong enough, there will be little to no effect." he smiled widely at Harry who was laughing with his daddy who looked silly and out of place. "If you do not perform the charm correctly, you risk making the subject overly sad or angered." Flitwick looked around the room to see that none of the class was paying attention and decided to give in. "Class is dismissed early so I can reverse this miracle. I expect a six inch essay on my desk in three days on the different effects of the cheering charm if not cast perfectly, and the obvious result if effective."

Not one student left the room even though they were excused early, another miracle, and in one day.

"Severus?" Flitwick asked. The potion master tried to glare at him, but his attempts were thwarted by the charm. He hated kids.

Yet he had to admit, it felt good to laugh. His last real laugh this strong had been when he was friends with Lily.

"What are you still doing in here?" he managed to get out looking in the direction of the students. A happy Professor Snape was scarier then a mad one!

* * *

Sirius stood on all fours waiting. A week ago he was barley alive, almost an empty shell of himself, and half mad. The thought of Harry, his godson, alive and needing him was the only thing keeping him going. Seeing him in person, so innocent and gentle, he knew he had to be with the boy. He had to protect him from people like his cousin who he seems so willing to trust, Harry needed him and he was going to be there no matter what it took.

The temperature in the air seemed to drop considerably and he knew what to expect. A few dementors were on their way, and one would open the door to leave him a slight dinner. Sirius filled his mind with the song of the baby phoenix, the song that recently filled him with hope the day he met Harry. He let the remains of that song, and his love for Harry kept him sane and calm against the dementors has he prepared to make his escape...

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!," Harry screamed bloody Merlin running out the charms classroom shortly after the cheering charm wore off. Many students still walking the corridors turned to look as their potions professor chased after the child, a mischievous glint in his eyes. By now the castle had heard of the events that took place less then thirty minutes ago, and all were fearing for Harry's life as he turned a corridor with remarkable speed.

"Reckon I will be preparing child parts for potion ingredients in my detention tonight" Charlie whispered nervously, half joking, but fully terrified. The girl next to him was almost in tears, and many of the girls in the hallway were already crying or shaking.

"Now would be a good time to have Harry here," Charlie said trying to produce a laugh to calm everyone, "we could use a good cheering charm, don't you think?" he asked out loud to no one in particular.

"Somebody get Headmaster Dumbledore before Snape kills The-Boy-Who-Lived!" yelled a sixth year prefect who was busy helping a third year girl breath through a mild panic attack.

"On it," Charlie replied eager to leave the solem hall.

* * *

"Severus!" Albus yelled entering the rooms of the still young professor who would soon be going to Azkaban for murder.

after hearing out the Weasley's story, the headmaster ran to the dungeons to save Harry, hoping that this was just a misunderstanding. A terrible misunderstanding. But breaking the wards and entering the hidden door he knew it wasn't. He could hear Severus laughing, a cold bone-chilling laugh that sounded like he was enjoying torturing his little victim. Poor little Harry could be heard screaming.

For an old guy Albus ran fast. Only the portraits witnessed his speed as he sprinted to Harry's room whipping his wand out ready to kill.

'Bang!' 'Crash!'...And other noises that sounded bad...

Albus froze. He heard the noises of large furniture falling, and was scared when it became silent. Then the uncontrollable slightly evil laughter filled the rooms again and he finished making his way back to the room where Harry was now silent.

"You bastar-" the headmaster started to yell at Severus, the worse words he could think of through his anger and sorrow. But he was cut off when he saw a flushed Severus laughing...with an equally flushed Harry laughing with his hands covering his mouth tight. Severus was tickling the boy, and both were sitting on a toppled chair. A weak "Oh!," was all Albus managed before he dropped to his knees tears of relief and pent up emotions dripping down his face.

"What is this nonsense you fool," Severus snapped disentangling himself from the now concerned boy and straightening himself. Any traces that he had been laughing for nearly the past hour were gone, except for the healthy flush on his once pale face.

"I thought...he was creaming...you chased him...a bang...and...sorry. Dumbledore managed tears still streaking down his face. Severus just glared at him, catching on to what he was trying to say. He couldn't believe that Albus of all people didn't trust him!

"Harry rushed over to Dumbledore and put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't cry, we didn't get urt fallin from the chair!" he comforted thinking that's what he meant.

* * *

"I assure you they are both fine," the headmaster told Charlie Weasley for the umpteenth time. Yet he could see the red head didn't buy it. "How about you meet with Harry tomorrow so you know he is okay?" Dumbledore asked in a last attempt to calm the Weasley. Those words seemed to work like magic and Charlie visibly relaxed.


	11. YOU DIDNT FEED HIM!

**__**

Are you my Daddy?

Last chapter:

"How about you meet with Harry tomorrow so you know he is okay?" Dumbledore asked in a last attempt to calm the Weasley. Those words seemed to work like magic and Charlie visibly relaxed.

* * *

**__**

Chapter…..11:

"We don't have time for this nonsense Harry, just get in the bath," Severus was annoyed, he did not like being annoyed. Harry was five; he should be taking baths, not showers. Besides bathing at Hogwarts was five times faster then it was showering, since the bubbles were charmed to scrub for you. And he needed fast, he was pressed for time and the classes would start before they could get their breakfast.

"Please, no," Harry whispered quietly looking at his bare feet. "Please don't make me," he added voice still low. A small tear slid down his cheek and splashed by his right foot.

"Hurry up and get in, we have little time and your childish shenanigans are going to make us late," Severus breathed trying to keep his voice calm and even. He had little troubles controlling his emotions, and Dumbledore has been the only person ever to test him.

Harry stared at the fallen tear and wished that he could have a shower. He liked baths; he just didn't trust people bathing him anymore. "Kay," he cried reluctantly stepping into the tub of warm water to find it empty. In place of the bubbled filled bath, water was pouring from the showerhead.

Yet, until recently, Dumbledore was the only person close enough to Severus to test him. "You have two minutes," he said leaving to grab some graded class assignments.

* * *

"Are you hungry?" Severus asked Harry during their bustle to the potions room. Harry knew better to answer this honestly; he knew it was a trick.

"No," he answered clinging on to his daddy's neck as he Severus carried him at an almost running pace down the halls. His stomach grumbled loudly contradicting him. Turning the hall Severus almost crashed into a painting.

"Morpheus," he announced the password stepping into the portrait, looking remarkably like a single mother trying to juggle her toddler in one arm and work and diaper back in the other. Except the diaper bag was replaced by a dragon hide briefcase, and he was much more frantic than a single mum was. He was a single dad who had no idea what he was doing, or why he even dared to take a barley five year old into his line of work.

"Where are we?" Harry asked as they stepped through the portrait and into an empty closet.

"We," Severus replied quietly, "are sneaking up on the class."

"Kay," Harry answered. "Why?" he dared.

"When I am late they misbehave and think they can get away with things," Severus explained while straightening out his robes. "They expect me to walk through the classroom door, so they are prepared when I come in." He let Harry down and began to straighten his robes and cast an anti-wrinkle charm. "Here we surprise them and teach them that they must always act responsibly in a potions room." He stood grabbing Harry's hand and opened the door. He raised his voice into normal speaking tones for the class to hear. "When in a room with potentially dangerous ingredients we must behave responsibly why?" He asked the class. Charlie who was sitting on his table silently slipped down to his seat and looked at the metal frame. "Weasley?" he asked looking for the answer. Bill Weasley always answered his questions correctly, and left him little oppertunities to prove a point to the class. Charlie on the other hand, he was always in the clouds and gave him plenty of oppurtunities and stress relieve.

"Ummm, because you will take away house points if we don't?" he asked hopefully. If it was a question about the homework, he could have answered correctly, he was decently smart after all. But Snape's questions were always unfair and he only asked things he knew Charlie did not know.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for disrespecting school property."Severus said turning his back to the class and leading Harry to the front of the room. "Chairs are made for sitting on, tables are not."

"He always picks on me," Charlie whispered to a small boy on his right.

"We behave in a here, so there is no chance of potions being spilled and creating a reaction of dangerous fumes." a blonde girl answered looking at Harry pointedly. "It is also disrespectful to the adult if we don't obey his rules."

"Thank you Ms. Wyld, ten points to Slytherin," Severus said trying not to smile. The girl was clever; the only student who realized that he was giving Harry a mini lesson.

"Open your books to page 12, and read the chapter on potion safety," Severus said opening one of his many desk drawers. "Harry looked around the room and watched the students read, too scared to dare a note across the room like they did in Flitwicks class.

"Where is it? Severus whispered to himself tossing parchment and quills aside. He was definitely irritated and Harry could tell. His stomach growled and he knew he wasn't getting breakfast now. He should have taken a bath. He knew better than to disobey rules. Like Ms. Wyld said, it was disrespectfule, and now he was being punished.

Harry sat in front of the desk watching the class, but being extra careful like his daddy told him to. He drew his knees up to his chin and thought of the rain. That always calmed him and made him forget he was hungry.

"Sure you're not hungry?" Severus asked kneeling in front of Harry with a bag of dried fruit. "I spent five minutes finding this for you, and I think I heard your stomach growl."

"Thank you sir," Harry said eyeing the strawberries and bananas like they were going to get up and walk away.

"You don't have to call me sir you know," Severus said standing up straight and glaring at the students who were trying to over hear the conversastion. They never knew their professor to be so caring and nice, they were just curious.

"It's also rude not to mind your own business," Severus told Harry walking to the board.

* * *

"Weasley," Severus called after class was over.

"Yes professor?" Charlie asked cautiously stepping forward.

"Headmaster Dumbledore tells me you are expecting to visit with Harry today, are you not," Severus stated, "So you will pick him up for lunch at twelve thirty, and he will be back here at two."

"Y-yes professor," Charlie answered leaving the room as fast as he could.

"And Weasley," he called in a threateningly quiet voice, "You will make sure you have him back her by two."

"Yes sir," he answered running of so he could make it to his next class in time.

"Weasley!" Severus yelled to him. Charlie sighed and turned around. If he was late to class, he would be kept after class and miss lunch in the Great Hall.

"Yes?" he asked already bracing his legs for a long run.

"I better not hear you were caught running in the corridors."

"I wouldn't dare do such a thing," he replied relaxing his leg muscles. He had one minute to get across the castle. Of course he was going to run, just not through the dungeons.

"Take this late pass," Severus said handing a signed parchment over to the red head. Severus loved to watch the faces of students after he did something out of character. There surprise and suspicion made it all worthwhile. Many third year students were beginning to sit in their seats and some were starring at Harry in amazement.

"Thank you," Charlie exclaimed glad he didn't have to worry about being on time now.

"I did it so Harry could have lunch today, not so you could skip out on class, now go," he said returning to his usual morning attitude.

* * *

"Do you have detention?" a small boy asked Charlie after he slipped in his seat.

"Nope," he answered grinning.

"Mr. Weasley, so glad you could join us," Professor Martin said using his wand write the days assignments on the board. "Will you join me after class please?" The newest D.A.D.Ateacher asked.

"I would love to Professor," Charlie answered, "I'll give you my late slip from Professor Snape then," he said with a smile on his face. He also likes seeing the surprise on people's faces when they realized that Snape did something that wasn't like him.

"I will take it now and authenticate it if you would like to have lunch on time," Professor Martin said reaching his hand out for the parchment. "You know the punishments of forgery and fraud?" he asked, his well-manicured fingures opening the slip. He may be new to the school, but even Professor Martin knew that Professor Snape was not one to give favors, no matter how small.

"I do sir," Charlie said grinning wider then he had in weeks.

"Well…..ok, back to the lesson," the professor said stashing the parchment in his only pocket.

"What did he want with you, if he wasn't giving you a detention?" the small boy asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Anthony," Charlie whispered pretending to take notes on the days lesson.

"Believe what?" Anthony asked into his book.

"I think, in his own way, he asked me to watch Harry Potter, and make sure he was fed," Charlie answered still in disbelief himself.

"No way!" Anthony siad louder then he intended.

"Boys," the defense professor said looking up at them. "Do I need to separate you two or will you pay attention?"

"Sorry sir," they both answered in unison.

* * *

"Hey Dragon, you coming?" a blonde boy on his way to lunch asked Charlie.

"Nope, he's babysitting," Anthony said "for professor Snape. Can you believe it?"

"I'll meet up with you guys in a bit," Charlie answered ignoring Anthony. "Save me a seat, will you Justin? Two?" he asked the blonde.

"Sure," Justin said looking at him curiously.

* * *

Sirius sat down finally taking a break. Apparating took a lot of his energy. Energy he did not have. He finally felt free, no dementors around for miles and miles. It was just him and the clean forest air now. Soon he could save his Harry. He would rescue his godson now, but he had nowhere to take the boy.

"I'll always be there for you James," he mumbled almost incoherently. Sirius knew what he had to do, he had to find Moony so he could help get his life on track, and help him save His best friends son.

* * *

"Your late," Severus announced as Charlie entered the class. "I have a class to teach and Harry needs to eat lunch. He can not, and will not sit here and starve so you can goof off after lessons."

"Sorry mate," Charlie said looking at Harry, "Sorry sir." he told Snape, "Hungry are you, Harry?" he asked the nervous boy

"No sir," Harry said looking at his shoes. Severus looked at Harry first, and then turned to Charlie.

"He will eat Weasley, even if he says he's not hungry. You will make sure of that." Severus commanded.

"Can you not read the board?" Severus yelled at his fith years. "Well?" he asked. The students who were watching quickly did their assignments, straining their ears to hear the conversastion. "And this is why you will be on time tomorrow picking him up," Severus said returning to his desk.

"Tomorrow?" Charlie asked confused.

"Yes Weasley. You have more younger brothers than anyone in the school. I trust Harry will be safe if I left him with you for lunch?" Even though it was a question, Charlie thought it sounded more like a statement.

"Yes sir," the red head said knowing this was the professor's way of asking him to take Harry to lunch.

"Come on Harry," Charlie said taking the small boys hand and leading him to the Great Hall.

"And Weasley," Snape called after him, "Make sure he eats."

* * *

"Dragon, over here!" Justin yelled scooting down to make room for Charlie and his young companion.

"I thought your name was Weasy," Harry wondered aloud.

Charlie laughed, "It's Charlie, but some of my friends call me Dragon," Charlie said filling the boy's curiosity.

"Why?" Harry asked looking at his hand that Charlie was still holding.

"Don't you know?" Justin said trying to catch Harry's eyes, "He is obsessed with dragons."

"Dragons are really real?" Harry asked Charlie, his eyes wide, and he was making eye contact for once.

"Yep, and on my 15th birthday, I get to meet one," he said proudly.

"Wicked" Harry said sitting down next to Charlie.

"What do you want?" Charlie asked pointing to the food. Harry looked at his empty plate. His daddy always put food on his plate, but no one else did. Harry knew better then to ask for food.

"Nothin," he answered looking at his plate.

"Snape said to make sure you eat Harry," Charlie said taking a bite of chicken. "When my mum makes me eat and I'm not hungry, I sick up." he took another bite, "I don't want you to sick up, so if you're sure you're not hungry, then you don't have to eat. Okay?"

"Kay." Harry said. His mouth was practically watering from watching them eat the delicious food.

"But at least have some pumpkin juice," he said pouring Harry a small glass. "We'll just tell Snape you ate."

"Kay," Harry drank his juice savoring every sip.

"When is he going back to the dungeons?" Anthony asked Charlie.

"At two I think?" Charlie looked at Harry. The messy headed boy was just starring at his empty plate. The boy must be bored, and he had forty-five minutes to kill. "Wanna play catch outside?"

"Uh-huh," Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"Do you know how to catch?" Justin asked Harry, preparing to throw the ball.

"I neva played this before," Harry admitted looking at the small ball.

"He's just going to throw the ball to you and you'll catch it like this," Charlie demonstrated catching the ball Justin threw to him.

"Ready?" Justin asked Harry catching the ball after Charlie threw it back.

"Ya," Harry said nervously. The ball came at him so fast he didn't even see it coming until it was right in front of him. Instinctively he threw his arm out and grabbed for the ball, barley catching it, and landing on his butt.

"That was good for your first try mate," Charlie said helping him up. "Ready to try again?" he asked after showing Harry how to throw the ball. Harry was no good at throwing, but he was great at catching, Charlie reasoned thirty minutes later.

"Bye Dragon!" Harry said entering the potions class.

"How cute!" a girl from the advanced potions class cooed.

"Take a seat Harry," Severus pointed to the front of the room where a toy Dumbledore sent waiting for him.

* * *

"Do you like eating lunch with Weasley?" Severus asked.

"Ya, he's great, he's going to get to see a dragon one day! Did you know they were real? I didn't? Can I eat with him tomorrow?" Harry spoke all in one breath.

"That's why I was asking Harry. Tomorrow you will meet your tutor, and he likes to eat lunch alone." Severus explained. "Do you mind eating with Charlie Mondays through Thursdays?"

"I can? Really?!" Harry asked smiling.

"Yes, if you want," dinner went by slowly, and conversastion consisted of nothing but how cool Charlie and his friends were. The topic was giving Severus a headache and he had to change the subject.

"What did you have for lunch, was it good?" Harrl looked at his dinner plate and didn't answer. Charlie told him not to tell his daddy that he didn't eat, and he didn't want Charlie to get mad at him.

"Charlie had chicken and bread," he answered. He didn't want to lie to his daddy.

"And you? Did you have the same?" he asked. Harry kept his eyes on his plate. "When you are asked a question Harry, it is polite to answer remember?" Severus said trying to drill etiquitsy into him. "Did you eat the same thing as Charlie?"

"No sir?" Harry squeeked. "I wasn't hungy," he said. He didn't want Charlie mad at him, but he didn't want his daddy mad at him either.

"So you didn't eat even after I told Charlie to feed you?" he asked angrily.

"Sorry?" harry cried lowering his head.

"Calm down Severus," Minerva said hearing the potion master raise his voice. "Look, your scaring him."

"I just wasn't hungy is all," Harry lied trying to keep Charlie from getting in trouble.

"Minerva?" Severus said angrily standing up, "Can you take Harry downstairs to feed his bird?"

"What are you going…" she started.

"Now?"

"Come Harry," she said taking his hand and leading him out of the Great Hall.

"Kay," he followed trying not to cry. Charlie was going to get in trouble and he'd be mad at harry for it. Then he wouldn't want to have lunch with him no more, talk about dragons, or play games with him.

* * *

"Weasley!" Severus yelled grabbing the boy by his arm and leading him out to the hall.

"What did I do now?" he asked jokingly, he just thought he was going to be reminded to drop Harry off on time next time.

"YOU DIDN'T FEED HARRY!" Severus yelled, using his height to tower over the boy.

"I-he said he wasn't hungry," Charlie defended. "He told me…"

"I TOLD YOU TO MAKE SURE THAT HE EATSS, EVEN IF HE WASN'T HUNGRY!"

"But…"

"DID YOU EVER THINK HE WAS LYING?"

"Why would he lie, there was food by him. He could have just grabbed something…"

"HE WASN'T RAISED LIKE YOU! HE WASN'T FED EVERYDAY! THEY FORCED HIM TO BEG FOR FOOD, AND IF HE DID BEG HE DIDN'T GET ANYTHING TO EAT!" Severus yelled. Charlie couldn't believe that it was true. It had to be though, if Snape lost his cool over it.

"I didn't kno…"

"I TOLD YOU TO FEED HIM." Severus thought he was ready to kill the boy. But Weasley was shaking, just as Harry does when he was in trouble. The only difference between the boys was that the Weasley kept eye contact even if he didn't want to. "JUST GO!"

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't know……." Charlie said heading for his common room.

Severus took a few deep breaths and entered the Great Hall again to get a plate of dessert for Harry.

The whole hall was looking at him in shock as he entered the room.

* * *

**__**

A/N:

Sorry the update took forever. I'm hoping to have another up by Wednesday. No promises though. Please reviw, I'm a tad self conscious about this chapter.


	12. Just call me Dragon

**_ Are you my Daddy?_**********

"Albus," Severus nodded to Dumbledore while grabbing a plate, "Who will I be expecting to tutor Harry tomorrow morning?" he began filling the plate with biscuits and treacle tart. Dumbledore paused before he answered. "Nevermind, surprise me. I'm beginning to get accustomed to those things." he grabbed another plate and added more desserts to it. "Suprises that is. I can never have enough of them; nothing is to surprising for me."

"Are you going to see Harry?" the older man asked a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"I think you know where I'm going, and oddly, I'm not surprised I am going to find myself there." Severus turned on his heels and left the quiet dinning room.

* * *

"You didn't know Charlie…"

"AND THAT MAKES IT OKAY!" Charlie yelled through his tears. He was angry with himself, he knew his mum didn't let him and his siblings leave the table without eating, and yet he let-told Harry to do it.

"He probably hates me," Charlie whispered. "He probably thinks I was just doing it to be mean," Charlie's red face was tear stained and his eyes were puffy, "Can you imagine someone doing that to him? He's so little Bill, he doesn't deserve that! He doesn't."

"Char, it's over he's here now, and he gets to eat plenty in the Great Hall," Bill said trying to calm his brother.

"No! He doesn't Bill, he told me he wasn't hungry because he was afraid I wouldn't feed him!" Charlie yelled. "He was afraid Bill, and I didn't even realize it, I just thought he was bored or something."

"How could you have known? It's not your fault." Bill said pulling Charlie into a hug. Charlie tried to push away from it, he didn't deserve a hug. Bill was just as bad as his mother, "It's really not, you know."

"William let go of me!' he yelled shaking free. If anyone should be hugged, it should be Harry, and he knew that wouldn't happen soon. Snape probably wouldn't let him even see Harry from a mile away now.

"We never had everything growing up, but we had enough. We had enough food, and a home, parents who love us, and all I've ever done was complain that it wasn't fair that the other kids got whatever they wanted!" Charlie sank to his knees. "And there is someone so young out there not even complaining that the other kids got to eat when they were hungry and he had to go empty stomached."

"Quit being so dramatic, there was nothing you could do about it," Bill said trying to pick Charlie up from the floor. He was acting almost drunk and that scared Bill. Charlie was always so put together, he's the one that always calmed Ron when the twins took his teddy, or relaxed Ginny when she was upset.

"Dramatic!" Charlie yelled, "It's dramatic what Harry's been through. Bill he looks younger and more fragile then Gin! Now just leave me alone," Charlie said storming up the stairs.

* * *

"Farshly," Severus said stepping into the Gryffindor common room. He saw a head of read hair sitting on the couch facing away from him. "Charlie," he said to the red head on the couch. "Wou-…would you like to have dessert with me and Harry? I-I-…he would enjoy your company, and ….,"

"Charlies upstairs," Bill said standing up, it looked like he had been crying, but his eyes were dry.

"I'll just be..on my way then," Severus said somewhat awkwardly, heading for the portrait. He looked so uncomfortable; like he didn't want to be here, but he didn't want to leave. Bill knew he was torn between guilt and pride so he stood up and clipped on his new prefects badge.

"I guess I have to go patrol the halls around here," he said walking pass his professor. "You could take a break tonight. You know," he smiled awkwardly and shrugged his right shoulder, "to chill with Harry or something. Casually Bill stepped halfway out, then turned his head to Snape. "For what its worth," he said looking the professor straight in the eyes, "Charlie really likes these biscuits," he said picking up one of the many desserts on the tray, and biting into it. After he stepped out, he ran for his life, unsure if the potions master would come to his sences and jinx him.

"Weasleys," Severus muttered walking up the stairs levitating the plates in front of him, "too damn surprising for my tastes."

"Charlie?" Severus asked stepping into a dorm, the second one he checked. Severus stopped dead in his tracks. There on the bed was a certain red head who had clearly been crying, in fact, his eyes were still wet and dripping like a faucet. The boy deserved this he tried to tell himself. I've spent all this time teaching Harry that not everyone acts like his past relatives, and he comes and destroys it all in one day. He accused me of harming my so-Harry the other day, and yet he harms him today.

Severus closed his eyes and thought of Harry for the briefest of moments. The boy who hid under the bed to avoid troube, and once threw his arms above his head for protection. The one who tried so hard to look like he was strong, when really, he was scarred to death. Like Charlie was. Severus wondered if he was as bad as the Dursleys, the idiots. Severus then spoke, the only thing that came to his mind…besides apologizing.

"Do you feel like having biscuits with Harry? He's afraid that you won't talk to him ever again. He thinks he got you in trouble."

"He shouldn't be afraid," Charlie said wiping his face, and putting on the older brother face he uses with his family. His protective face.

* * *

"Its true Harry, they really do fly," Charlie said smiling, Harry sitting on the floor across from him.

"No way!" the younger of the two boys said with a dream like smile on his face, "One day, I think I'll ride on the back of a dragon."

"Why wait for one day, when it could be today," Charlie said lifting Harry up and helping him to his back. "Just call me Dragon."

"Charlie," Severus called as the boy was leaving the dungeons, Harry fast asleep in his room.

"Yes?" he asked stopping. Severus lifted his head a little higher and half smiled, half smirked at the boy before closing his door. Charlie rolled his eyes and smiled. "I guess that's the closest I'll ever get to an apology from him," Charlie said entering his dorm, his mind still focusing on Snape usage of his first name.

"Night Anthony," Charlie said putting on an old cotton shirt of Bill's. Anthony didn't reply, instead the other boy closed his curtains sharply and muttered something about starvation.

"Uhh…Night Justin?" Charlie tried. In return Justin closed his eyes and slowly counted to ten.

"What's that about mate?" Charlie aske knowing Justin only deep breathed when he was more then angry.

"I can't believe you wouldn't feed Harry if he was hungry." Justin said somewhat sadly. He wasn't paying to much attention to the raven headed child when they were at the lunch table, but he had wondered why he starred so intently on his empty plate. "He's a cool kid you know," Justin said, eyes looking red. "Wonder if he likes chocolate, too," he whispered to himself before turning around a look of confusion on his face, no doubt about Charlie.

"I didn't know," Charlie said lowering his head. His time spent with Harry just moments before made him feel better about his actions, but now he was unsure again. "He said…he said he wasn't hungry…" Justin brushed his hand against Charlie's forehead. "I really didn't know."

"I believe you Dragon I was there; I saw how much you cared for him, but…" Justin said, his confusion gone. Charlie only thought he was doing the right thing afterall.

"But what?" the red head asked.

"You might have a hard time convincing the rest of the school…"

* * *

Severus was frantic, things were hectic, and Harry was sleepy. The new tutor was late and Severus needed to be in class within the next five minutes. Since school started last week, Severus has arrived late everyday, but the first, and let classes out two minutes early to give Harry a walking brake. He couldn't keep doing this, he had a schedule to live up to, and he was already hating the new tutor.

"Severus Snape!," a gruff voice lectured walking through the open door. Severus who was busy tying Harry's shoe for the fifth time that morning almost jumped. He caught himself in time and stood looking at the man. "Constant vigilance Severus, you know that."

"Your Harry's tutor?" he asked hoping he said no.

"Surprised Albus asked me?" that wasn't good, he sounded almost offended.. That wasn't like him, he would usually just laugh it off.

"Yes, I am. You've never taught a day in your life, unless it was involved with your work." Severus reminded Moody of a bear guarding her cubs, "Harry doesn't need that kind of training, he's to young."

"Relax, I'm not tutoring the runt." Moody said looking at Harry. "I'm his personal body guard," he said puffing his chest out. This is just what he needed. About the time of his retirement, people began to suspect him of being mental, and he did not want his family name tarnished.

"Well you go do your work while I do mine," Severus said patting Harry's head. "See you later," he said walking out the door and running into a very short student holding the hand of someone shorter than her.

"Constant Vigilance," Severus snapped at the girl's feet, helping himself up and waiting for her to stand so he could take house points away.

"I hear that a lot," the girl said sarcastically, throwing her hand up in a way that just begged for help.

"Get up," he said pressed for time.

"That's no way to treat a lady boy," Moody said to Severus from inside the room. Harry was peaking out the corner just as the girl lifted her arm and went over to help her up.

"Well this 'lady' is late for class."

"Need help," Harry asked just before the girl burst into words of anger.

"Aren't you just the gentleman," She said taking Harry's hand and standing, her and the shorter girl up.

"No miss," Harry told her while looking at the shortest girl holding her hand.

"Sure you are," she said to him. The girl looked at Severus, and he realized that she wasn't as young as she seemed.

"Mira, Harry's new tutor, and moody's niece," she extended her small hand out for Severus for a shake. "Are you willing to take it this time?"

"Severus Snape," he made no attempt to shake it. The girl was a grand total of five foot one, and maybe a hundred and five pounds. She was built little, but probably twenty one or twenty two years of age.

"Hmmmmmmm," she criticized, "this is my daughter, and Harry's new classmate Crystelle," She gestured to the shorter girl, also with light blonde hair and a small build. Even with her natural little body type, she was still a good two inches taller than Harry. "Headmaster Dumbledore told me to be expecting Draco in thirty minutes if you want to get to class." This was the first time Severus heard any of this and it frustrated him to no limits.

"Fine," he said not having time for this. He left without a good bye, and whisked off down the hall.

**_

* * *

_**

"Harry!" Draco yelled running through the door, followed by his father Lucius. "Father," Draco said formally looking up at Lucius, "This is Harry, my bestest friend ever!"

"A pleasure," Lucius replied, looking at his son and not at Harry. "Behave today," he told his son and also left without saying goodbye.

Crystelle looked at Harry and smiled, "I can be your bestest friend ever too, right?" she asked quietly.

"Draco isn't my bestest friend," Harry whispered back.

"Oh," Crystelle said, not smiling any more.

"Okay kids, sit down in front of me," Mira said pointing to the couch.

"Can I still be your bestest friend?" Crystelle asked Harry unsure of herself. Harry smiled at her.

"I guess," he said sitting on the couch.

"I want to sit by Harry!" Draco exclaimed when Crystelle sat down. The blonde boy looked at the blode girl with a dirty look. "Besides you might give him girl cooties."

"I don't have cooties!" Crystelle defended.

"Enough you two," Mira disciplined. "Draco, you can sit on the other side of Harry." Draco smirked and sat down.

"What are girl cooties?" Harry asked curious. Draco smirked again and looked at Crystelle like she was a rat.

"It's a disease that ugly girls have, so don't touch her or you'll get it."

"I don't have a disease, and I'm not ugly! My mum even says so."

Mira was oblivious to this all, as she was getting parchment and quils out of her bag. When she was done she looked at her students and waited for them to settle down. She then introduced herself, and had each student introduce themself to one another. "Alright," she said nervously looking at the two boys and her daughter, " today we will learn the alphabet together, so I will need you to repeat after me." She waved her wand and the letter 'a' appeared behind her. "A," she said, and they repeated. "B," the a turned to a b. "C." they did this three times and then she taught the students the abc song. They went over the song multiple times. It took longer then she thought to teach them the alphabet, because unlike the other kids, Harry seemed to never have heard it before. "How about we take a break," she said, "Outside," she added, signaling to the half asleep Moody that it was time for him to get to work.

* * *

"Let's play hide and seek," Draco half demanded to the other two kids.

"I don't know how," Harry admitted looking at his hands.

"It's easy, all you do is hide while someone counts and they tag you if they find you and say your it," Draco explained.

"Kay, whose gonna count?" Harry asked.

"One, two three not me!" Draco and Crystelle yelled in unision. Due to Harry's past he never heard this childish phrase before.

"Your it," Draco announced to Harry before running to hide.

"Count to ten and NO peaking," Crystelle reminded before looking for her hiding spot. Harry didn't know how to count so he decided to guess rather then ask.

"Four….twelve…..two….seven…uhhhh…two….,"

"Hi," Crystelle jumped behind a large rock to see Draco already hiding there.

"Go away, he'll find us if you're here," Draco told her not wanting to be seen with a girl. They were icky!

"No he won't, it's a free country I can hide here if I want." she said ducking into a knealing position.

"This isn't America so leave, I don't want your girl cooties."

"Sssshhhh, he's coming."

"Find you!" Harry yelled chasing after both of them. Draco was fast, but Crystelle wasn't. "Your it!" he said tagging her.

"Fine! But you cheated. You were supposed to say, ready or not here I come" she huffed leaving to count. "One, two, three, forty…"

"Get down," Draco grabbed Harry's arm and pulled. Harry almost forgot to hide because he was trying to learn how to count right.

"Kay," he said ducking down behind the same rock he found Draco and Crystelle just seconds ago.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Crystelle announced turning around and following the sounds of the two boys giggles.

They played hide and seek for almost 15 minutes before it was time to go in. Draco and Crystelle begged for more free time, and taking their que, Harry did too. It didn't work though.

* * *

"Can we learn how to count?" Harry whispered quietly to Mrs. Mira when they were back in his living room.

"Sounds good, go sit down so we can start," she smiled at the young boy. Following the same process as she did with the alphabet, she started to teach them how to count to fifteen.

"I already know how to count," Draco said with a smug face, "I'm not a baby you know." Harry frowned, he wasn't a baby either, but he didn't know how to count.

"Then sit there and listen while I teach Harry and Crystelle." Draco pouted.

"But I don't want to listen, I ALREADY know how," he said emphasizing already.

"Then you teach the students," Mira said sitting down by her daughter. Draco stood up smiling and started to count.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, eight, nine, ten, twelve, fourteen, eleven, twel-," he started.

"Sit down please" Mira said standing up to resume her teaching. "That was a very good try, but pay attention Draco, you don't know how to count right."

* * *

"Bye Harry!" Draco said hugging the boy who didn't hug back, then stepping into the fire to meet his afternoon nanny.

"Ba-bye!" Crystelle waved to Harry and Charlie as she left with her mum to go home and have lunch.

"How was your first day of school?" Charlie asked taking Harry's small hand and leading him to the Great hall.

"Good," Harry admitted following the red head. Charlie smiled and looked down at Harry.

"Was that your girlfriend?" he asked slyly. His brother Ron would probably say 'eeew' to a question like that.

Harry blushed at the personal question. "She's six, and me and Draco are only five." he said as if that explained it all.

"You got yourself an older women?" Charlie asked jokingly.

"No!" Harry exclaimed in shock, "She has girl cooties and is ugly. Draco says so" Harry defended. Charlie just smiled and turned a corner.

"I thought she was a little cutie," he said encouragingly. Harry looked up at him as if he was crazy. Draco said she as ugly and Draco was always right, he even knew how to almost count! "But she's probably a heart breaker in training," Charlie added seeing Harry's face. Suddenly he stopped walking. In front of him were the doors to the Great hall, and he was tentative to enter. All day people were giving him dirty looks and whispering about him, he just knew they believed he starved Harry. He pushed the doors open and led Harry to an empty section of the Gryffindor table. He was going to make sure Harry ate, then maybe the boy would trust him more, and people would stop overreacting about things they didn't know.

"Can you tell me more about dracons?" Harry asked shyly as Charlie filled his plate full of food.

"Sure kiddo," he said, " what do you want to know?"

"Are…are they… do the really breath fire?" Charlie laughed and handed Harry a fork.

"Of course they do. But only most of them, there are some that don't. the smallest breeds don't because they only eat green food and so they don't need to catch prey," he described watching the fascinated Harry.

"But then how do they cook their broccoli if they can't breath fire?" Harry asked. Charlie laughed and took a bite of his club sandwich.

"They don't," he said between chews, " they eat leaves like a giant salad or lettuce, like this," he said opening his sandwich up to show Harry his uncooked lettuce.

"Oh," Harry said, "why are they looking at us," he pointed to the table of kids across from them.

"It's not polite to point Harry," Charlie said lowing Harry's hand.

"It's not polite to stare either!" Harry yelled looking at the kids, hoping they could hear him. He had never done anything like that before, but he had Charlie by him to protect him if they tried anything, and Moody too. Mad eye Moody was eating lunch at the professor's table keeping a good eye on the boy, he took his job seriously. Ashamed most of the kids lowered their heads and continued to eat. But not all of them. One daring boy stood up and walked towards Harry's seat holding a box.

"Here," he said handing Harry a box of HoneyDukes finest chocolate. "Just in case Weasley forgets to feed you again." he added smirking at the red head.

"Go away Buckner!" Charlie demanded trying to keep his voice even so as not to scare Harry.

"Maybe I want to stay so I know you don't starve our hero," the overly tall kid said nonchalantly.

"Leave!" Charlie said more forceful this time.

"Like I'd listen to a blood traitor's son." Bucko said his voice somewhat deadly.

"Better then being a death eater's son!" Charlie said in an attemp to defend his parents.

"Liar! do Not talk about my father like that!" Bucko yelled. Charlie smirked and sent Bucko a knowing smile.

"I don't lie." Charlie said nonchalantly taking a bite of his sandwhich. The Gryffindors in earshot were snickering and whispering. Bucko blushed angrily.

"Shut up!" he said stomping his foot.

"I'm not saying anything, am I?" Charlie asked. The Gryffindors laughed again.

Angry and embarassed Bucko lifted his wand and pointed it at Charlie. "Ventris cruor!" Charlie doubled over in pain wrapping his hands around his stomach. The pain was intense, and his stomach started convulsing. Charlie tried to lean his head out of Harry's sight as he began to cough and gag on something.

"What did you do yo him?" Harry asked scared. He didn't know you could use magic to hurt someone. Seconds later Charlie begain to throw up large quantities of blood, and Moody was running to the scene. "What did you do to my Charlie?" Harry screamed crying. Bucko found himself thrown against the wall by a large force of wind, and he was struggling to breath. It seemed that the air around him disappeared and his face was fastly changing from white, to red, and then to purple. "You hurted my Charlie!" Harry screamed crying. The Great hall was quickly turning colder and Harry's hair was blowing crazily. "You hurted him!" he screamed again to the boy who was struggling for nonexisten air. Bucko felt an intense pressure against his body and lungs, as he clawed the walls desperate to breathe.

Everyone was in a flurry as they tried to help Charlie or moved away from the area Buckner was at, the air there seemed to be very thin. Proffesor McGonagall was floating Charlie to the infirmary, while others were trying to calm the students. Harry was left to Albus, as he was the only one who would be able to minipulate the air and restore it to the area of that unfortunate student.

"Harry," he said as calmly as he could. "Charlie will be okay," he comforted while struggling to focus on the elements. Harry made it look so easy, so effortless to control the winds, but Dumbledore was having the hardest time adding air to the other boy's empty lungs. Suddenly Buckner passed out, frightening Harry. He didn't want to kill him, he just wanted…well he didn't know what he wanted he was scared and mad and…sad for Charlie.

Tired and weakened a great deal Albus finally got the boy breathing, while Harry collapsed from sheer exhaustion and guilt.

"Tired?" Albus asked picking Harry up and walking him to the infirmary to be checked over, leaving Buckner to the other professors.

"Uh-huh," Harry whimpered still crying. "Don't tell daddy," Harry whispered in a timid voice before falling asleep. Severus was spending his lunch times correcting papers so he had time for Harry in the evenings.

"I have to," Albus said to the sleeping boy, "Just so he knows of your capabilities."

**_A/N: _**.

**_Did anyone notice that Mira is only…what was it?….21 or 22? And her daughter is six years old? _**

_anyone into slash should check out the other stories I'm writing:)_


	13. rest in peace Charlie

**__**

Are you my Daddy?

Last chapter:

"Uh-huh," Harry whimpered still crying. "Don't tell daddy," Harry whispered in a timid voice before falling asleep. Severus was spending his lunch times correcting papers so he had time for Harry in the evenings.

"I have to," Albus said to the sleeping boy, "Just so he knows of your capabilities."

**__**

Chapter 14:

"Moony please just open the door," Sirius begged for what felt like the millionth time I the past hour. "Moony!"He attempted pounding the door again, from his uncomfortable seat on the ground.

"He's gone you know," Sirius heard. He kept his gaze on the door so the woman wouldn't see him. Everyone still thought him to be in Azkaban, he couldn't risk anyone getting suspicious.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" he asked resting his head against the door in another attempt to hide his features, as if the hood of his cloak didn't already do that. The woman smiled big, glad there was someone new to the small town that she could share her infinite amount of gossip with.

"Didn't you hear?" she asked already knowing he didn't, "Mr. Lupin hasn't been here in years, no one knows where he went, he just dropped off of the face of the earth or something." The slightly plump woman sat down besides Sirius. "It's been four years since anybodys saw him around these here parts, not since he-who-must-not-be-named died."

"Do you have any idea wher he could be?" Sirius asked desperate, enough to where he would even charm the unattractive lady into getting answers. "A lady with so much knowledge as you must," he added sliding closer to her, but keeping his hood on.

"No one does, but I have an idea as to where," Sirius hopes sored and he strained his ears to hear her now whispers. "You know he was heartbroken after the loss of three of the few people he was close to, and being stabbed in the back by the other." Sirius cringed, what she said was true, but he wasn't the one who betrayed the Potters. "I reckon he's been touring places, probably different libraries. He once told my Earl he wanted to do that, but would never have the time. Do you want to see pictures of my son Earl? He's a very handsome you-" Sirius cut her off.

"I have to go!" he yelled running of in the direction of the woods behind Moony's place.

* * *

"Is he awake?!" Severus yelled storming through the infirmary doors robes billowing behind him in a dangerous manor. He was pissed and looked ready to kill.

"This is not a library you must be quiet in here," Madam Pompfrey reprimanded. It was true people were louder in libraries then they should be, but what she said made no sence. "Harry has been moved to the private section, due to too many kids visiting the poor lad.. He's asleep though, you mustn't wake him"

"Not him, I want to see Bucko, and I want to see him now!" Severus said in a near calm voice, which sounded so deadly it sent goosebumps down Bucko's spine.

"Right this way, make it quick. Two minutes or less," she instructed with a face that clearly said no exceptions. She led him to the left of her, pulling back crisp white curtains to reveal a boy who was so obviously feining sleep it was almost sad Madam Pomfrey bustled away to check on Charlie. "Be gentle," she whispered to him from across the room.

"Get up!" Severus yelled in his ear. Buck slowly stirred pretending to wake. "Cut the act," Severus snapped.

"What did I do?" Bucko faked innocence. He was good at faking, his mum always bought it.

"You know what you did," Severus replied cooly, "And Professor Dumbledore put me in charge of your punishment." Bucko visibly gulped. "You will prepare Charlies potions ingrediants, and set up his table for the next year." Severus gave him a warning look befoe he interrupted. "Any mistakes, even the slightest and I will assign you a detention on top of all your other duties."

"All?" Bucko asked nervously.

"You will also keep Charlie's books and supplies with you so you can deliver them to his classes, I will obtain a schedule for you." Severus looked the boy over, "If you are late with your delivery and have no note from a teacher, you will find your self confined to your common room between classes and meals. Any questions, ask now."

"Why can't Charlie carry his own things?" Bucko asked in obvious disdain.

"You tell me, you performed dark arts on a student, turned his liver and kidneys into blood, and he may be paralyzed from now on." Severus glared at his student. "Why should he carry his own things?" Bucko looked at the potions master. He didn't know what the curse did, it was just one his dad strongly recommended he used on people who spoke ill of his family. All he wanted was to be able to tell his father that he used it, and maybe he would have been proud.

"I'm sorry sir," Bucko apologized. Severus walked away without a word. He headed towards Charlies bed.

"Could it be?" Bill asked from his perch on the seat by his brother's bed. Severus groaned, of course Bill would be here for his family.

"Could what be?" he asked talking to Bill, but looking at the sleeping red head.

"That a certain someone has grown to care for my lil bro?" Bill dared, testing his limits like always. Severus cleared his throat.

"If all he's going to do is sleep, I'm going to see Harry," Severus turned to the direction

of the private beds.

"My family will be here soon if you want to meet them," Bill hinted. Severus stopped and looked at the young man.

"I met your parents a few years back, and I would not like to meet the rest of your zoo." Severus said opening the longer sections of curtains and entering. Bill smiled.

"Harry?" Severus asked. Hary slept on. Severus sat on the foot of the bed.

"He's a powerful one," Albus stated entering the room.

"So you told me."

"He just needs to learn control…"Albus started.

"No, I told you already, he is too young," Severus declared for what felt like the tenth time in the past hour.

"His power can destroy him if he doesn't learn cont-,"

"No!" Severus stood up.

"He loses control when his emotions are high he-"

"I will teach him how to keep them in check!" Severus yelled, "We know I can do it." Severus said walking Albus to the other side of the curtain and leaving him there. It was pointless to teach a young boy to be powerful, when you can teach him far easier and less stressful things, and how to deal with the stressful things he will eventually have to learn. But Albus is crazy to think a five-year-old needs to train.

"And you never found out who put my son in this place last time!" Severus yelled to the older mans retreating form.

"You showed him," he heard Bill say.

"Not now William."

"Sure," Bill paused, "Severus." Severus turned around; no way was he going soft. He had to give him a detention, or something. But by him was his whole family, and he couldn't do it.

"Brat," he returned. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," he added as a greeting. Mrs. Weasley was holding an upset girl in her arms, and a frazzled Mr. Weasley was holding to identical boys on his knees, one crying the other one holding his hand with wet eyes. A boy of about ten was sitting by Bill, leaving a boy about Harry's age on the floor by his parents feet, alone.

"How's your son doing?" Molly asked with concern. Severus gaped for a second; he liked the way that word sounded. The understanding conveyed in her voice reminded him that she was just as scared as he was.

"Tired, but he'll be fine." he looked at her closely, "Any update on Charlie's condition?"

"No, but he's a trooper, always has been," she sounded like she was trying to convince herself more then anyone.

"Yeah," Severus said, and then stood in the akward silence that followed. How was this different to any of his other visits with people? Silence was good, silence was comfortable and familiar. Now though, it felt weird, unnatural. Another minute passed, and was he actually starting to sweat? He was Severus Tobias Snape, he did not get nervous!

"You have two decent sons," he said out of nerves. Molly beamed and Severus was unsure of himself.

"Thank you," Molly stood up shifting Ginny to her left arm, and hugging Severus with her right. Severus just stood there unsure what to do.

"People usually hug back you know," Bill directed form his seat.

"Mind your own," his mother told him, but Severus still did the unthinkable. He hugged her back. It was a small, half-hearted hug, that nearly went unnoticed, but it was a hug, and his first since Lily hugged him on graduation day. Severus broke apart and cleared his throat looking at Charlie who was not asleep no more, but eyes were wide open, and looked close to a heart attack.

"Morning mum," Charlie announced in shock and denial.

* * *

"How are you?" Molly Weasley asked hugging a still tired Harry. He had been awake for an hour before Mrs. Weasley came in, she wanted Severus to have alone time with him. Unlike Severus, Harry did not hug back; he didn't even know what a hug was. But it did feel nice being in her arms.

"I'm good," Harry said happily sucking his sugar fee lolli dipped in energy elixar.

"Mum?" a small girl walked in looking tired and grumpy. She was bigger then Harry and that was one thing Severus noticed. Harry noticed that she was very pretty with her red hair like his Charlie's. She deffinatley didn't have cooties.

"Sleepy hun?" Mrs. Wasly asked picking her up again.

"Uh-hu," Ginny told her mum rubbing her eye. "Okay, meet Harry then I'll take you home." The little girl's amber eyes widened and Harry blushed.

"Harry Potter?" She whispered to her mum.

"Yes," she affirmed. "Harry this is my daughter Ginny," but Ginny's face was fastly hidden between her neck and shoulder. Molly was baffled. Her Gin was not shy, ever. "Goodnighht Harry," She added before hugging him again and exiting behind the curtain.

"Maybe Harry can meet my other sons next week," Molly offered. Severus just stared at her. There were four boys, and he knew Harry needed to interact, but he wasn't sure a weak would give him enough recovery time.

"Maybe," he agreed. Molly smiled brightly.

"Daddy, wheres Charlie?"

"He's where his mum just left to," Severus told him hoping Harry didn't want to see him just yet.

"That was his mum?" Harry asked in awe.

"Yes."

"Wow!" Harry said excitedly, "Charlies mum!" Harry exclaimed "Can I see her and Charlie?"

"You just saw her," Severus told Harry. He really didn't want Harry to see Charlie this sick. He cant walk and it's hurting the boy to breath, even with the pain potion Severus made especially for him.

"You called?" Molly asked stepping into view. She was just outside the curtains waiting to talk to Severus about when Harry could visit for sure.

"Hi," Harry said shyly, he thought Charlie would be around next time he saw her. "Can I see Charlie?" Molly looked at Severus who nodded regretfully.

"Let's go hun," Molly said lifting Harry out of the bed. He wasn't expecting it, yet he felt safe. She walked towards Charlie's bed were Bill and Percy were talking in whispered voices in a corner, and the twins were sitting on the floor, legs stretched in front of them, slightly apart, and feet touching. They were passing a bouncy ball back and forth, as a near sleeping Ginny was now sitting in her dads lap. Ron was at his dads feet, alone again and waiting for his mum. But she was carrying a stranger to visit his favorite brother, who he didn't even get to say hi to yet.

"Hey Dragon," Harry said quietly after being set on the foot of the bed. Charlie opened his eyes again and forced a small smile. "You hurt?" Harry asked concerned.

"Dragons are tough, we don't ever hurt," he said trying to ease Harry's worries.

"Good, cuz we gots to play catch again one day," Harry told him.

"One day," Charlie agreed through shallow breaths.

"Are you sure you don't hurt?"

"Positive," Charlie confirmed.

"Bucko's a jerk," Harry whispered. "You wanna know something?" Charlie nodded. Talking took too much of his limited breath.

"Your my real bestest friend," he confided so quietly that only Charlie, his mum, Bill, and Percy heard. Molly started to cry and had to excuse herself, and Bill was right behind her. Percy wasn't used to dealing with these emotions, but even Harry got to him. He sat down in the now vacant chair Bill was in and decided to think for a bit. Charlie's eyes watered and he decided it was time to give Harry that hug he told Bill that the boy deserved.

"And you're my real bestest friend," Charlie choked out grabbing Harry into another safe hug, the boys second that day. Much to Harry's and charlies dissapointment the hug didn't last long; it was Charlie had in him not to fall asleep.

"Tired?" Harry asked when he saw his eyes close lasting longer then a blink.

"Not at all," Charlie managed befor sleeping. Harry curled in a ball at the foot of the bed compact like a cat.

"Me niether," he said resting his eyes. "Mr. Weasley smiled while holding a sleeping Ginny.

"I'm tired too," Ron complained, "Can I sleep with Charlie?" he begged.

"No Ron, we are going to sleep in rooms the headmaster is lending us." he told his youngest son

"But he gets to sleep with Charlie, and I'm his brother! I wanna sleep with him too!" he whined, grumpy from sleep, and jealous of the boy who was keeping him from his older brother.

"Percy?" Mr. Weasley asked. Percy lifted his head towards his dad signaling he heard. "Can you take Ronald and Ginny to the rooms we put our bags in please?" Silently Percy stood and picked Ginny up from his dads lap, and looking at Ron indicating it was time to leave.

"I don't wanna go; I wanna stay here with you and Charlie." Arthur lowered his head and rubbed his temples.

"Please Ron, just go to sleep in the special rooms Dumbledor is giving us," But Ron did not look ready to leave with out a fight. "Perc," Arthur looked at his son, "Do you mind getting your mum and telling her Ronald is misbehaving?" Ron stiffened.

"I am not!" he took Percy's free hand in his and followed him out, "See," he yelled over his shoulder hoping Percy wouldn't be a tattletale like always.

* * *

"Is he any better?" Molly asked. It was one in the morning, and all of her family was asleep just down the hall. Madam Pomfrey showed no signs of emotions as she slowly shook her head.

"I'm afraid nothing worked, I tried everything we can do," her eyes filled with tears as Molly's face filled with dispair.

"Everything?" she asked though she knew the answer. Poppy nodded.

"His liver and kidneys have been turned to blood, and it's now turned to a mass of boody tissue," she said as strongly as she could. This will be the first patient she ever had die on her. "Without his kidneys, his body will overfill with toxins, and…" Molly stopped her with a loud sob. Under dreamless sleep Charlie did not wake, but a sleepy Harry did. Madam Pomfrey left Molly to say her good byes in private, so it would be easier for her when her younger kids were around.

"Not my little Charlie," she whispered knealing by his bed, face crying into the sheets by his chest. Bucko sat in the corner well hidden behind his curtains were no one but Severus and Madam Pomfrey knew were he was. He was a murder, who killed out of jealousy, and trying to make someone proud. He knew he was going to Azkaban for the rest of his life, and he was scared.

"Why are you sad?" Harry asked stroking her hair from his spot at the foot of the bed. "He's just sleepin," Harry comforted the best he could. Molly lifted her tear stained face and stood, picking Harry up.

"Oh sweety," She said sitting in the empty chair by the bed, trying her best not to cry.

"He's a dragon, and dragons don't hurt as bad as us," Harry explained, showing how niiave he was.

"Charlie's really sick," Molly explained, that was all she could bring herself to tell him.

"He'll be better one day, then we'll play catch," Harry told her trying to cheer her up, "And you can play too," he added generously.

"Go back to sleep hun," Molly said laying him under the blankets by her son, "Your teacher will be here early in the morning," she told him.

"And daddy too?" Harry asked unsure.

"And daddy too," she assured, "Dumbledore also."

"Night then," Harry agreed closing his eyes.

"Do you want a bed time story?" she asked him when she noticed he couldn't get back to sleep. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Just like Dudley gets," he told her happily. Molly thought for a second.

"And what stories does Dudley get?" Harry looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Not sure, I never got to hear them," he admitted. Molly frowned.

"Well Harry, what do you want your story to be about?"

"Uhh…" Harry thought, "Dragons!" he exclaimed glad he would get to hear a story about them like Charlie told.

"Your in luck," she told him still teary eyed, "I know a ton of those." Something about Harry made her relax just a bit.

* * *

**__****__**

A/N:

I planned on stopping here, but I received two reviews on my one shot that made me soooo happy that I'm continuing, I like to write more when I'm motivated like that…HINT HINT.

I'd also like to spend this short time and thank **all **my revieweres!

* * *

"You let Charlie rest today," Severus warned Harry, "I will ask Mira if she can have lunch with you today."

"Kay."

"You can visit Charlie after my lessons, but only for ten minutes."

"Kay."

"Wait here till Mira comes to pick you up for your class."

"Kay."

"It will be thirty minutes."

"Kay."

"Behave for Madam Pomfrey."

"Kay."

"See you in a few hours." Severus turned to leave.

"Kay."

"Harry can have lunch with me and my youngest five," Mrs. Weasley offered.

"You have enough kids to worry about," Severus objected.

"I'm a mother of seven, having six for lunch is like a break for me," she reasoned. "I insist." she added before there were any objections.

"Fine, Albus will drop off Black in a few minutes," Severus left the rooms after that.

"Who's Black?" Mrs. Weasley asked Harry.

"My birdy, she's a pretty one too," he answered proudly. "I had since she was an egg and she's all mine, nobody elses."

"What does she look like?"

"Like that!" he pointed to Albus entering the room with his white bird.

"Oh pretty," Ginny announced running over to him. "Look mum, she has gold!" Ginny pointed to the tips of the feathers excitedly.

"It's…it's a phoenix!" Percy said amazed, "but it's a baby!"

"Is that her mommy?" Ginny asked directing her attention to fawkes.

"No, that's my birdy," Dumbledore kneeled down to her height after handing Harry his baby bird. "She likes to get her feathers petted," he hinted. Ginny instantly stroked her feathers. Fred and George were trying to hide the small tail feather that fell on the floor, and Percy was examining Harry's baby.

"She's a little one," Harry bragged to Percy as Ron stared at the fancy bird.

"Molly, do you mind?" Dumbledore asked escorting her to the other side of the room. He left Fawkes with Ginny and the twins.

"Bucko's father as offered a generous donation of galleons, if you don't press charges."

"I will not put a price on Charlie's life, he is in there dying, and-,"

"Does he look like he's dying?" Dumbledore said gazing at the boy.

"Yes he-" she stopped halfway through her sentence. "I should have known," she said running to her son.

"Pheonixes can't heal internal wounds," she cried.

"No phoenix has ever tried having someone swallow their tears," Dumbledore explained hiding his awe.

"Figures Harry's would huh? Can I floo Arthur's work?"

"By all means, go right ahead, he will wake soon though."

"Black made my Charlie all better?" Harry asked happily.

"Black made your Charlie all better," Percy agreed.

"And we just got one lump sum from the Bucko family on our way," Mrs. Weasley said followed by her husband as she ran to Charlie's bed.

**__****__**

THE END.

HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORY.

Just kidding there's still more to come. Chapter 15 will be up soon. I wanted Mira younger then Severus so there seem an age difference and she would be 'to young' for him, but i didnt want her to be to young to have a child. I made Mira a year older then Harry just cuz three five year olds sounds so...scripted. I just didn't do the math. lolz.

I am not having Mira date Severus, cuz i think he likes guys more then girls(exception being Lily)...And Crystelle is toooooo young to date harry. she should be out of the story at 9 so harry can have a new teacher...a familiar teacher.


	14. I love you

**__**

Are you my Daddy?

Last chapter:

"Black made my Charlie all better?" Harry asked happily.

"Black made your Charlie all better," Percy agreed.

"And we just got one lump sum from the Bucko family on our way," Mrs. Weasley said followed by her husband as she ran to Charlie's bed.

**__**

Chapter 15:

Sirius rested on Lupin's couch exhausted. It took him three days, but he finally managed to locate Lupin's list of libraries to visit. But there were over two hundred libraries on the list, and more then half were in muggle territories.

"If all else fails, start from the middle," he set the list on the dusty coffee table. He wasn't going to start until he had a shower.

* * *

"Everybody pile up," Mrs. Weasley said after the house elves dropped the food off. There was more food then even her sons could eat, but at least they had the sense to bring plates that were charmed not to break. Fred grabbed his and George plates and held them as George pilled them up. Ron held his plate and Ginny held hers as he filled both their plates, occasionally asking Ginny if she was sure she didn't like something. Mrs. Weasley was busy feeding Charlie mashed foods.

"Grab a plate," Percy said kindly to Harry. From the letter Charlie wrote his parents just the other day, he knew Harry wouldn't serve himself. Harry timidly picked a plate up, and Percy followed picking his own up.

"You can scoop up whatever you want to eat," he told Harry adding food to his plate and watching out of the corner of his eyes to make sure he was fine with it.

"Kay," Harry said adding everything to his plate that Percy added to his own.

"Mmmm, that looks good," Percy exaggerated adding pudding to an empty corner, hinting to Harry he could have some too.

"Mmmm," Harry agreed adding a spoonful to his plate. Charlie smiled approvingly to Percy.

"The vanilla looks good too," Charlie was no where near hungry, but he saw Harry eyeing it longingly. "Ron my boy," he said in his best Mr. Weasley voice, "Pull up a chair by me, and tell me about this wart mum says you have," Charlie wasn't blind, he knew Ron was jealous of Harry, and he did not need his mother to tell him that. Though she did anyways.

"It is just a little one," Ron said suddenly shy as he showed it off to his older brother.

"Little? Little? You think that things little?" Ron proudly giggled like the five year old he was. Non of his brothers had a wart before, not even his dad. And they meant good luck! The bigger the better.

"It is big huh," he looked at his middle finger before he started to eat.

"It's very big," Harry confirmed sitting on the floor by Ron's feet. Ron's face turned red has he ate his steak bits.

"Do you have a wart?"

"Nope," Harry said after he finished sipping his milk, "Yours is so cool."

* * *

School was going great for Harry. It had been almost four months since he met his tutor, and he was proud to say he now knew how to write and recognize his own name, Draco's, and Crystelle's. Things were going great for him, but his favorite time of the day was always when Charlie picked him up for lunch. Closely followed was when his daddy got off work and Harry got to sit with him while he made mild potions. Sometimes, he even got to pour in simple ingredients and help stir! He had two weeks of no school coming up, and he would get to spend tons more time with his daddy………but no time with his Charlie.

"Constant vigilance Harry," his body guard reminded him after he tripped over Harry's child's broom.

"Uncle Moody," Crystelle laughed sitting between Harry and Draco on the couch, "You're the one who tripped!" she giggled and Harry smiled. Harry was quick to learn that Moody didn't always seem to take his own advice, but expected you to take it without question. His way was the right way, always.

"Right, back to your studies," he ordered in a gruff voice. He would not show his embarrassment, that was a sign of weakness, Besides these were mere children.

"Anyone want me to add sparkles to their cards?" Mira asked holding up her slender wand. She was going to keep this project as clean as possible.

"I do!" Crystelle and Harry exclaimed in unison.

"I don't," Draco said pulling his card closer to him. "Sparkles are for girls." Mira added snow colored sparkles to Crystelle's card.

"Your dad will love it," She smiled looking at the Christmas card that now had moving sparkly snow. "Where do you want yours?" she asked Harry.

"I changed my mind," Harry whispered looking crestfallen. He was not a girl! He just wanted sparkles so his daddy would love his Christmas present. During all of this, Charlie had slipped in quietly and was talking with Moody, convincing him, like everyday, that he really was Charlie Weasley. He stood by the door for a few minutes while he waited for class to end, then led Harry through the corridors.

"Are we going to the gay hall again?" Harry asked with childish exasperation.

"Unfortunately, we are." Charlie picked Harry up and smiled, "Was that card you were making for me?" he joked.

"For my daddy, it's almost Christmas you know," he said like a teacher who was trying to explain something to an impossible student. Like Ms. Mira did to Draco sometimes.

"Oh is it?" Charlie asked, "Well I did not know that," they ate lunch faster then normal, and Charlie took Harry back to his rooms to read. Most of the school seemed to forget about the incident between Professor Snape and him, but some students were wary, causing Charlie and Harry to spend as little time in the Great Hall has possible. Charlie read him two books, occasionally asking Harry to read a sentence, before Severus came back from teaching.

"Daddy! I missed you so much," Harry ran to Severus and hugged his legs looking up and into his eyes. "Charlie was just about to read me another story, right Charlie?" Harry asked for reassurance. Severus was busy looking anywhere around the room, but at Charlie. After all the times Harry greeted him similar, you would think he would get used to it, or at least not show his discomfort.

"Sorry kiddo," Charlie kneeled down to Harry's height. "I have class in ten minutes, and I would like to talk to your dad before I leave."

"Kay," Harry picked up his small book on dragons and went to the couch to read. He didn't really expect Charlie to read to him this late in the afternoon, he just hoped.

"Yes?" Severus asked from the door. Charlie led the way outside the door and shut it behind Severus.

"Mum wants to know if Harry can stay with us for a weekend," he asked looking Severus straight in the eyes. Severus was always amazed at the new things he learned about people after comparing them to Harry's habits.

"No," he said without a thought.

"But-," Charlie started.

"No buts."

"We have two weeks off-"

"No."

"Its just one weekend he-"

"I said no."

"Please he-"

"No, and that's final." Severus was growing agitated.

"Okay, sure," Charlie said defeated. "I just thought Harry would have fun, and not be so cooped up here." Those were like magic words for Severus, and he found himself holding Harry and a bag, while stepping through his fireplace. Charlie and Bill had taken the train home, but no way was he going to take a five year old on that giant thing.

"You don't have to stay, there is still time to leave unnoticed," Severus whispered in Harry's ear noticing the empty room.

"I feel good here," Harry whispered back.

"You made it," Charlie whispered turning the couch chair around, Ginny in his lap holding in a giggle. Harry had trouble holding in his laugh though, making Charlie and Ginny join in.

"And I thought this kind of thing never happened in real life," Severus muttered to himself.

"Everything you once thought, will change," Mrs. Weasley entered the room holding a tray of tea. "Have a drink," she handed him a cup before he could refuse.

"I have to go," he attempted to give it back.

"Once you finish it, you may leave," Molly scolded Severus like he was one of her sons.

"Fine," he gulped it down in two swallows. "Harry," he said lowering the child out of his arms, "If you want to come home early, you can," Severus assured.

"I won't, I'm all growned ups daddy."

"Behave and um…..eat your vegetables or something," he attempted to sound like a responsible father, failing miserably.

"Kay," Harry agreed. "Bye," he added hugging a shocked Severus.

"Bye," Severus turned to Mrs. Weasley, "He can ummm…come back early, that's fine. If he wants, I mean," he told her awkwardly.

"It's okay to miss him," she comforted.

"It's just till Monday, I will be fine," he looked at her like she was absurd, walked to the fireplace, and left. Severus wondered if he would really be fine. He also wondered how Molly seemed to know he probably wouldn't be.

"Why don't you show Harry to Ron's room," Molly directed Charlie. "That's where you will be staying hun," she added to Harry.

"You know, he only got his own room because me and Bill are at Hogwarts," Charlie said leading Harry up a set of stairs. " He used to bunk with Percy," he confided. "Ron and the twins don't really like him much."

"Why?" Harry asked, "He's their brother ain't he?"

"Yup," Charlie confirmed, "But he's not fun, they like excitement," he stopped outside of a door. "They'll get over it when their older," he opened the door and walked in.

"Mum says your supposta knock," Ron said cleaning his room. Charlie rolled his eyes and stepped out of the room, Harry followed.

"Knock knock," he said while knocking on the door, "Are you done cleaning your room so Harry can drop his bag off?" he asked through the partially open door.

"It's too late now," Ron said dejectedly sitting on his bed.

"I'll meet you downstairs," Charlie said leaving.

"Kay," Harry looked around the room for a spot to place his things.

"Your sleeping there," Ron pointed to a sleeping bag and pillow. Harry sat down on his temporary bed. He was expecting to feel the hard floor beneath. The ground was softer than it should have been and he lifted the sleeping bag looking for a cushion of some sorts.

"Mum made it soft," Ron decided to let in on the secret.

"With magic?"

"Of course."

* * *

****

Again I was going to stop the chapter here, but since my faithful reviewers reviewed my other story, I'm writing more! Yay, I know! Anyway I just have to figure out what

Harry's

**going to do at the Weasley's….not much.**

"I want to put the star on!" Ron and Ginny argued.

"It's not time for that yet, finish putting up the ornaments," Mrs. Weasley was busy adding singing ornaments to the Christmas tree when she came across Ginny's favorite one, the one of a baby Harry Potter in his mom's arms just after birth, James besides her. It was one of the few ornaments that didn't sing or shout Merry Christmas. She set it aside, she would add it to his Christmas present, sure he would love it. She was shaken out of her thoughts at the sound of a crash.

"He did it," George said pointing to Fred at the same time Fred pointed to George. A broken candlestick laid on the ground, long forgotten by the twins who ran off as to avoid trouble.

"Kids," Percy grumbled.

"It's my turn!" Mrs. Weasley heard her only daughter declare. Her youngest two were still arguing over the star.

"Arthur, you lift Ron, and I'll lift Ginny." She picked up her daughter and handed her and Ron the star. "You will both put the star on." Harry watched in awe. He never decorated a Christmas tree, but he always heard Dudley from his cupboard say it was time he put the star on. He wondered if his uncle lifted Dudley up too.

"Wanna go play explorer with Ginny and me?" Ron asked after the two were let down.

"I love explorer," Harry stood up from his seat below the tree. "What is it again?" In minutes he found himself in the backyard searching with Ron for random items that Ginny hid.

"My turn to hide things," Ron picked up the household objects they brought outside, "And no peaking," He reminded Harry and Ginny as the turned around.

"Done!" He yelled after dumping the things behind a bush and going back to his spot. He didn't even hide them all in different places like his sister did. That was just no fun at all, it took too much time to find them.

"Where are they?" Ginny asked after two minutes of searching.

"I'm not telling," Ron looked directly at the bush.

"I know where it is!" Harry led Ginny to where he saw Ron eyes looking.

"No fair," Ron said, but he didn't mind it, he liked to explore better then hide anyways. The played for another five minutes before Ginny went in to take a nap, and Ron was forced to, also. But Harry didn't take naps, he was five years old, a big kid now.

"Watcha reading?" Harry asked Percy sitting on the tree log by the quieter red head.

"One of Bill's old school books, it's very interesting."

"Is it about Dragons?" Harry asked. Ever since he met Charlie, and found out they were real, he was obsessed.

"No its about the witch burnings and goblin raids and the defeat of He-…it's just history," Percy almost said the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"Oh," Harry sighed. Percy was not about to have someone who thought him cool find him boring. Everyone finds him boring, and this was a change.

"There is something in here about dragons though."

"Oh," he said more brightly.

"Did you know they were almost extinct-almost all dead?"

"Really?" Harry said wide eyed. Percy smiled he could get used to this, he could get used to someone looking up to him, and not just because he was taller.

"Really, muggles almost killed them all. They were afraid and idiots" Harry's eyes widened. His daddy called the Dursleys idiots and they were muggles too. "They dressed up in this heavy medal outfit that weighed them down and slayed them with swords." Harry's eyes were drifting shut, but he would not fall asleep beacause big kids don't take naps. "Then these unnormally ugly girls in poofy dresses would fall in love with them and make them feel like heroes..." Percy told the rest of his story while he watched Harry fall asleep. He figured next time he should start iit of as once upon a time to make it even more interesting.

"A nap does sound good," he lifted the sleeping child and brought him inside, resting him on the couch.

"Out cold?" Arthur Weasley asked looking at the sleeping five year old.

"I thought he didn't take naps," Molly smiled knowingly spreading a blanket over him. Percy watched closely, why didn't he think to do that?

* * *

"Your room is cool," Harry said looking at Fred's messy made bed. His own bed was never a mess. One of his house elves made it for him every time he stepped out of it. Once he left to use the restroom in the middle of the night, and when he came back they had made his bed for him and he had to get comfortable all over again. He told the twins that story, which caused them to laugh.

"You have house elves?" George asked amazed.

"Can I meet one?" Fred asked.

"I don't know," Harry looked around the room, "They might want to clean even if I tell em not to."

"Let them," The twins were eager now. That would get their mum off their backs for being so messy.

"Pelda," Harry called the house elf that made his breakfast and snacks, and watched over him sometimes. She spoke okay English, and was his favorite.

"Masters Harry called?" Pelda popped in. Her eyes widened to saucers when she saw the mess, boy was she excited to start cleaning.

"My friends wanna meet you," he told her. Though it seemed impossible, her eyes widened more.

"Master wishes Pelda to meet his friends?" she asked amazed.

"Hi," George circled Pelda his eyes also wide. He always wanted to see a house elf.

"Pelda is honored!" she squeaked. She had the best master ever! She nearly fainted when Fred shook her hand politely introducing himself as George, and then introducing 'Fred' to her.

"Pelda must tell everyone of your greatness," She said popping away. She popped back. "May Pelda be excused?" she asked. Harry nodded. Once again Pelda popped away, but this time she was back faster, "May Pelda clean first?" Harry shrugged is shoulders as to say 'if you want to'. He wasn't going to deny her what she felt she was born to do, and what she enjoyed.

"Wow!" the twins breathed as one. Their room was cleaner then it ever had been, and in just two minutes! The seven year olds smiled at Pelda before she left.

"Thank you!" Goerge yelled excitedly as Fred hugged Pelda. Their mom couldn't yell at them about their room anymore! Pelda burst into tears and dropped to her knees blowing snot into a dusty handkercheif.

"I didn't mean to hurt her!" Fred cried. "I didn't even hug her too hard!" George was running to the door to go get his mom.

"Masters not hurt Pelda, Pelda ha-ha-appy," she hiccupped, "Pelda getted huuuugged!" she wailed.

"I'm sorry, i won't ever hug you again," Fred cooed softly trying to get her to stop crying. His own tears were forgotten. Pelda just cried louder, "I promise," Fred added.

"Pelda like hu-ugs!" she cried. She sat there on her knees for a good five minutes while she cried, fred unsure if he did something wrong or not. Suddenly the house elf's eyes widened as she realized what she did. She showed a negative emotion in front of her master and his friends. "Pelda is so-orry," she hiccuped. "So sorry," Pelda said again cleaning her master's shoes.

"Erm-" Harry started.

"Don't be sorry Fred said. Pelda looked at him in amazment and started to cry again.

"Pelda must go," she said, and she popped away, this time not coming back. The boys just stood in silence unsure of what to say next.

"Can't you just miss one?" Charlie asked after throwing the tennisball for the hundredth time at an odd angle hoping Harry would miss. The boy never did, it was like he was a ball magnent or something.

"Nope," Harry said happily. He wiped sweat off his brow. Out of all the games, this was his favorite, the one he was best at.

"Heads up," Charlie said after he already threw the ball, he was hoping to distract the boy. Harry just dived to the left and caught the ball at the last second. He landed in the dirt, and dust surrounded him.

"Nice one," Charlie admitted, as Harry stood up. he could feel the dirt cling to his face, landing on his sweat and sticking. Bill rolled his eyes at Charlie for his childeshness. He was here to throw the ball back to Charlie, because Harry was not good at that.

"He's a mess," a voice stated from the door and immediatly Harry took of running to it.

"Daddy!" he yelled happily. "I missed you so much!" before Severus could see it coming, Harry had his arms wrapped snugly around his thighs with the intention of never letting go.

"You are getting my robes messy," he stated not caring. Harry didn't care either, he just hugged tighter hoping his daddy didn't make him let go.

"I love you so much daddy," Harry cried into his thigh. He missed his daddy more then anything and thought he was never going to come pick him up. Severus throught hitched and a lump was forming. His heart rate was doubled and he was slightly flushed. He didn't think he could respond back, so he just patted Harry's arm. A couple of seconds passed, "Me too," he finally added feeling drained and elated. "Me too," he whispered quietly. Molly stood watching from the family room. All her doubts washed away in just two seconds. All her concern for Harry, thinking he would grow up never feeling loved, left her. She smiled.

* * *

**_A/N_**

Okay, so I need a beta. I grudgingly admit it. But only message me if your interested still, after you read what IS expected of my beta.

He/She will get my account information, because I have no time or patients to always be sending documents...and honestly I am slightly lazy too. My beta will have to randomly check my documents to see if a new chapter is up and needing editing...at least you wont feel stressed to have to edit a chapter before it gets out. and when your done, you can replace the new chapter with the old...more details will be given if interested, or you dont quite understand what I mean.

He or she can help with story ideas, and will probably become the most important person to me because of it. Please only tell me your interested in betaing if you can do that. If I upload a half finished chapter, and I keep it there for further editing and chapter finishing, my beta can add to the chapter and credit his or herself for it, but I have to read it before it is posted.

If I ever abonden this story...which I won't...but you never know...My beta must be someone who promises to take over my account and finish this story, and consider a sequel(which I have ideas for)he or she will of course take credit for everything he/she writes.

You may not change anything about my account(i.e passwords e-mail bio) unless I give up on a story. then the account is yours

more detail on all of this will be given ONLY if you become my beta. and we can agree upon things related, I am an open person.

I would like an honest person as a beta, and it would help if you had a posted story(even oneshot) for me to read to get a feel for your writing.

Please and thankyou

I hope I get a beta

it will help get my chapters out faster(hopefully) and they wont be a pain to read do to errors

finally

i am moving and the next two months will be hectic for me

i will try hard to update soon, but please be patient

next chapter will be almost all Severus and harry bonding

its christmastime(for them anyways)

hey do any of u guys remember my story The Wrong Prophesy 1

it was half finished and I took it down.

if so u can continue it(and make adjustments 2 previous chapters) its a draco/harry, i lost ch 7, but i have 1-6

even if u dnt remember, but r interested in finishing it, message me and i'll email it to u, but if u do agree 2 finish it I NEED YOUR PINAME

also does anyone know the sister site to fanfiction? the one were u post ur own fiction?

I love my reviews this much

--

and thats a whole lot on a little scale


	15. Molly ruins everything

**_Are You My Daddy_**

**_Last Chapter: _**

**_This Chapter:_**

Sirius smiled at Lupin, it had been a grueling task, but he found his best friend, reading in the corner of an ancient library. He had never been to so many libraries in his life, and he did it all by appiration and walking, not wanting to be seen in public. It took twenty him minutes and 19 of them being bound by Lupin, but he was able to convince his old friend of his innocence. Soon they would go find Harry and save him.

"Are you going to eat that?" Sirius eyed the werewolf's burrito hungrily. He could tell by the look he received, that Lupin was in fact planning on doing just that. It was a look a wolf gave, when another animal was entering its territory, or aproaching its prey. "Just asking," he explained. Remus smiled, it was just like old times...minus two people. His smile faltered. Sirius drank his water wondering what was up with Remus.

"So," Sirius smiled, "Lovley weather were having." He was tired of the near silence. Remus did not talk much, and after being in Azkaban, Sirius needed the socialization.

"It's raining." Remus stated with a concerned look. Sirius rolled his eyes and drank more water just to have something to do. The silence was akward.

"I have...," Sirius started, but he didn't know how to finished that sentence. How do you tell someone who has spent years thinking your a murderer, that you didn't go one day with out missing him. That before you fell asleep at night you thought of what he was doing, if you would ever get a chance to see him again. How do you tell him that he is at the moment, all you have. "..... to use the restroom." And with that he stood and rushed to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He knew some would call him a coward for not being able to say what he ment, but he wasn't even sure how well Lupin believed him, and he deffinatley did not want to risk a thing. He quickly splashed cold water on his face, took a few deep breaths, and unlocked the door hoping that Remus would still be at their table waiting.

* * *

"You tell Rita if she prints one more article-"

"She won't." Dumbledore promised, but it was an empty one. For the past month Rita Skeeter spent her time stalking Severus and Harry whenever they left the castle. She even went as low as to ask students about the Professor and his alleged son. "But you will have to arrange an interveiw with her soon, or it will only get worse when he is older."Severus just stared at the old man. His eyes seemed to ask Albus if he was crazy, or just stupid.

"You can't expect not to have fights with Harry when he is a teenager and in his rebellious stage. We don't want Rita to find him then." Albus smiled lightly.

"Only she would be stupid enough to take advantage of a moody Potter," Severus retorted thinking of a memory, probably one from his school years with James. Or maybe a time after Lily was married, Albus wasn't sure.

"Christmas is tomorrow," he told the potions master calmly. Severus frowned thinking of Harry. Most five year olds got excited and roudy around this time. Even the seventh years still got antsy, but Harry got quiet whenever it was brought up and he refused to tell Severus what he wanted for Christmas.

"Did you ever figure out who has been trying to harm Harry?" Severus asked Dumbledore annoyed. After Harry was hexed off his broom long ago, Severus and all the other Professors at Hogwarts had been keeping a close eye on the boy, but someone managed to slip a poison into Harry's milk the other night at dinner, and if Severus hadn't smelled it, the boy would have been dead. The house elves were in an uproar for days, demanding that they had to deliver Harry his dinner personally from now on. They even went as far as sampling the meal before Harry could have a bite. That way if anything else did by chance get poisoned, Harry's life would never be risked again.

"Unfortunately no," the headmaster frowned. Whoever was attempting to harm Harry seemed in no rush, and they followed no pattern. He or she made sure not to leave any magical residue behind. It was an unsolvable case.

"Did you ever find out what the ministry is hiding?" Severus hated being dependant on the old man for news, the roles were switched and he felt useless, but what could he do? Dumbledore frowned and a nervous expression crossed his face.

"It's nothing too bad, as long as-'"

"What is it?" Severus demanded.

"SiriusBlackescapedfromAzkabanawhileabackandsodidLeStrang."

"And this is nothing too bad?! " Severus was livid, how could Albus keep this from him, then say it wasn't too bad. "I have ha-"

"You didn't let me finish. As long as Harry stays in the castle, he will be fine." Albus rushed out of the room, down the hall, into an empty classroom, and flooed to his office, where he quickly grabbed his lemon balls, and flooed off the campus. He was not risking being near Severus for at least 24 hours. He was not a fool...well not that foolish.

Severus in all his rage still remembered to add extra protection wards to his rooms, so as not to magically break things during the release of his anger. He did not want to upset Harry so he took a calming drought. Severus took a calming drought at least once a day now. If he was honest with himself, he would say that it was good for him. And the calming droughts and napping with Harry gave him more time to catch up on his sleep. And that made him an overall slightly less grumpy person. But that didn't mean he was going soft on his students...even if he did picture a frightened five year old boy cowering, everytime he began to yell at one.

Harry sat on the floor of his room playing with Black, his pheonix. He was attempting to teach the bird to fly, but was unfortunatley have no luck, and it frustrated him. Sighing he started from the begining; jumping off his bed and flapping his bent arms while making Black watch. No matter what he did, the bird would just not learn.

Defeated he laid down on his back and stared at the ceiling. "Guess what," he whispered to his baby bird, "I made you something." The pheonix who was starting to snuggle up to his neck, changed her mind and jumped on his chest. She gave him a look like any normal child would get during the Christmas holidays, which made Harry smile brightly. "You can have it now." With that he reached under his bed and pulled out a paper bag. Inside was a beautiful playstand that Charlie helped design(though Bill did most of the building). On the stand was a wooden bird perch and two bird feeders with intricate details that took Bill and Mad-eye Moody two hours making. The play stand was surrounded by a box that had no lid, and was missing the front side. That was so Harry can see inside. He decorated the walls with hand drawn pictures of Black, his daddy, and himself.

Black squeeked and flew inside the playstand like an expert, admiring the artwork and resting on her new perch. Irritated Harry frowned and stared at his bird. If Black new how to fly the whole time, then why didn't she just do it?

"Daddy?" Harry called from his room. Severus rushed from his spot in the kitchen and ran to Harry like there was no tommorow.

"What is it, whats wrong?" Harry never called to Severus so it must have been important.

"Did Father Christmas already leave?" he was refering to Dumbledore.

"Yes he did." Severus watched Harry's face fall. It was the first time the boy was actually showing any interest in the holiday. "But I'm sure I can find him. He will be happy to get you anything you want this year ...no matter the price." That would get the old man back more then anything, because he saw Harry eyeing the newest broom, though it wasn't the fastes or best by a long shot, it was pure gold.

"I wanted to ask if he could give Black a birdy sweater, she's cold all the time now." As if to prove his point Black started shaking on the spot. "She's been good all year I promise, so she could get one can't she? It's all she wants and she'll never ask for anything else ever again, she promises." It sounded as if Harry was pleading his own case of asking for that golden broom.

"One bird sweater it is. Any color she wants?"

"She's not picky...but ummm...she doesn't like black, she thinks it's boring." Severus smiled now would be the perfect time to crack the corniest joke, but he knew Harry wouldn't get it.

"How about a gold one. To go with the her feathers," he said hoping Harry would give away his secret desire.

"She likes gold i guess." With that Harry yawned and helped Black get comfy in his bed so he could go to sleep.

"Gnight," he yawned again. Severus left the room waiting for Harry to fall asleep, then strategically placed some poorly wrapped presents on the floor. His magic was not used to the wrapping charm, and he did not want a houselves help. He wanted Harry's first real Christmas presents to be wrapped by him.

"Pelda."

"Yes master," the houself popped in as fast as lightening.

"I want you and a helper to keep an eye on Harry, a very close one."

"Pelda would be honored," Before she could even finish Severus was in his floo and waiting for the headmaster's permission to pass through to his office. But there was no reply.

"Stupid old coot, avoiding me, like that will do him any good. Pelda" He called the elf back. "Please find the headmaster and tell him that Harry would like the new Goldenridder. And quickly."

* * *

To say Dumbledore couldn't afford the Goldenridder would be a lie. It wouldn't even make a dent in his massive money pile, but to get it for Harry? He wasn't sure he should. Albus Dumbledore did not want that boy growing up to lead a priviliged spoiled life. He would be harder to mould, and less likely to do what was expected of him if he believed someone else could do it instead. But it wouldn't hurt to get him this one gift....would it? He wouldn't mind seeing the boys face light up like it should. So he purchased the solid gold broom with a smile.

"Don't you think that brooms just a tad too small for you?" a voice asked. Albus turned around, there was no mistaking that voice.

"It's no smaller then yours is," he stated smiling at the identical broom in two of Lucius's house elves arms. Lucius smiled "Touche."

"I really should be heading back to the castle now." Albus smiled politley, " I have some headmastering to do you know."

"Of course you do," Lucius nodded. "Draco has a gift for his Godfather and Po-Harry, so we may drop by tommorow, would you mind telling Severus for me please." Albus smiled brightly. Harry becoming friends with Draco sure made ties with Lucius a little more accepting and a little less forced.

"It will be my pleasure. Merry Christmas Lucius," He said heading for the fireplace at the back of the store.

"Merry Christmas." Lucius said cheerily as the headmaster walked away, and then smiled evilly has his plans fell into place.

* * *

Christmas Morning Harry awoke to Black flapping her wings impatiently in his face. He smiled at his baby pheonix and hopped out of his bed heading to the restroom. He breathed in the scent of sausage, eggs, waffles, pancakes, toast, cinnamon rolls, tarts, puddings, and an assortment of all foods. His mouth watered hungrily and he swore he heard Black's stomach growl. So without missing a beat he washed his hands and face, and headed towards the table not even glancing in the direction of the Christmas tree. He was determined to have one Christmas were he didn't feel forgotten and the best way to do that was to forget. Severus was sitting at the table drinking out of a large mug. Harry was unsure of its contents, but he was sure it was coffee and brandy, his daddy's favorite mix. He didn't know why his daddy had it every morning, it smelled awful and it was no were near has appealing as the hot cocoa and marshmellows that appeared in front of him the minute he sat down. "Merry Christmas," Severus said nervously has Harry chewed on a peice of cheese.

"M`kismis," Harry replied half heartedly." Black squeeled out her own reply before eating out of her own small bowl, no doubt full of meal worms and bread peices. Breakfast went painstakenly slow for Severus as he was anxoius to see Harrys excitment when he learned he received presents this year. For Harry breakfast was all over to soon, and brushing his teeth and changing his clothes seemed to take up no time either. After smoothing out Black's feathers he had no excuse to linger in his room and he slowly dragged himself in front of the tree to watch his daddy open presents, just like he did for Dudley last year. "I made you something," he shyly told his daddy has he handed him the card he spent two class days making. Severus grabbed the envelope from Harry and opened it. He wasn't expecting any gift at all and his hands shook in anticipation. Besides Madame Pompfrey's Yearly rockcake, and a gift from Dumbledore the last time he ever recieved a present was From Lily almost ten years ago on his birthday.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked unsure. All Severus was able to do is nod. He didn't trust his voice, and though his eyes were dry, he didn't know how long that would last if he told Harry just how much the card ment to him. But that small nod gave Hary all the reasurance he needed. "Ms. Mira showed be how tah make it Daddy".

"Ahem," Severus cleared his throat, "Heres a gift from all the house elves Harry," he handed the small boy an ornatley wrapped present. All the house elves at Hogwarts that accepted pay chipped in to buy this gift for their Harry Potter. Harry slowly and carefully opened his present not wriping a single peice of the wrapping paper. Inside was a durable paint set, including a mixing board, many different sized brushes, blank canvases and a variety of paint colors.

"This is all for me?" Harry asked wide eyed. This was his best Christmas ever. Severus smiled in relief, Harry was finally opening up today.

"Yes Harry, and this paint and canvas set makes moving pictures," not to mention that the paint was spill and drip proof. "Now set that aside, you have more gifts to open." Harry looked up with disbeleiving wonder on his face.

"I do?"

"Yes, so get started." Severus handed Harry gift after gift. Alot of the presents were clothes, But Harry appreciated them as much as he did the toys he recieved. When he unwrapped his Goldenbroom his face lit up with excitement and Severus smiled knowing that this was the perfect gift. Harry was rendered seechless has he moved his hand over the new broom.

"I love it," he whispered quietly, followed by a sigh and a, "wow! is this really mine Daddy? All mine? Can I ride it now?" he looked down at the floor before looking straight into his Daddy's eyes, "Please can I ride it?"

"Put on your new shoes and a jumper, then we will go out to the field," Harry was thrilled as he rushed into a pair of warm socks and his shoes. While he was putting a gold sweater on Black, an owl tapped on the window. He didn't pay attention as he was freeing his pheonixes wings and it took a lot of concentration as the baby bird would not stand still.

"Harry, you have another present," Severus said from the window reading a card. Harrys smiled brightly and his cheeks flushed, this made twelve presents, more then he ever got in his whole life! "It's from the Weasley family." Severus said handing the wrapped gift to Harry. After slowly unwrapping the gift, Harry pullled out a green sweater with a small dragon stitched across the front. "Perfect fit he said after trying it on. Next he pulled out a treacle tart and smiled, it was his favorite kind. Last he pulled out what looked to be a Christmas tree decoration. He smiled at the family. He knew that the redhead was his mom, because he had another picture of her, and he assumed the baby was him, but he didn't know who the other person was.

"Daddy, who is this guy?" Harry asked pointing to the man that had funny hair like his. Severus heart stopped. It was just like Molly to send something like this and ruin everything.

* * *

_AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok so i tried to set a poll up on my profile, so check to see if its up and vote, its about Severus and what feild he shall be pl,aying on in future chapters._

_ok so i know it took me FOREVER to update and trust me i am beyond sorry._

_right now I have 524 reviews if you guys get me to 575 then no matter whats going on i will update, because i appreciate your reviews so much!!!_

and of course I will still update even if i get just one review, but i cannot promise u when. last time it took me over half a year to update....omg really?! soooo sorry!!!!!!!!


	16. missing in action

_**Are You My Daddy?**_

__

_**Last Chapter:**_

"Daddy, who is this guy?" Harry asked pointing to the man that had funny hair like his. Severus's heart stopped. It was just like Molly to send something like this and ruin everything.

**_This chapter:_**

Severus didn't know what to say. He knew it would be wrong to pretend he had no idea. To say he never met that guy before, and maybe he was an uncle. He couldn't go on letting Harry beleive that Severus was his father, that would be dishonorable, and worse then spitting on James and Lily's graves. But would Harry hate him for not being his dad, for not telling him the truth sooner? He knew he had to tell the boy just who it was on the ornament with him and his mom, and that's just what he was going to do.

"His name is James," He told the small boy, "Now, are you ready to go ride your broom?"

"But who is he daddy?"Harry asked curiously. Black, in her bird sweater, tried to snuggle into Harry's pocket when she stopped and flew on Severus shoulder. She must have felt his heart stop again because she seamed concerned.

"He is...well why don't we go flying and I will tell you when we get back." So maybe he was chickening out, but he needed more time to prepare for this moment, like 12 years more time. Then the boy would be 17, an adult, and better able to cope with this news.

"I don't wanna go flying anymore Daddy. Is he my brother?" Harry asked staring at the man in the picture, "He looks like me! Can I meet him?" Severus knew he could lie and say yes, thats your older brother, but he passed away. After all James was young enough in that picture, but that wouldn't be fair, and he wasn't going to spend his life shielding Harry from the world, and the truth. That would do him more harm then good in the long run.

"Follow me," he said to the young boy and headed into the kitchen. By the time Harry caught up to him, he already had two mugs on the counter with water in them. And as Harry watched, he brought the water to a boil with his wand, and emptied a chocolate packet into each mug. After Severus stirred each drink as slow as possible he pulled out a bag of mini-marshmellows and let Harry fill his cup to the brim. Then after a slight cooling charm The drinks were ready, and he helped place Harry on the counter to drink his.

"Harry." he started once the boy took a cautious sip. But he didn't know how to begin. And was his stomach doing flip-flops? He never got nerves...well not like this anyways.

"Can I meet my brother?" Harry asked trying to hold in his excitement. "Can he meet Charlie too? And Percy, and Ron, and Miss. Mira, and-." Severus cut him off.

"He is not your brother Harry, he's your father," there, that wasn't so hard. But he couldn't bring himself to look Harry in the eyes.

"But your my Daddy!" Harry said, is voice shaking. "Remember?"

"Yes, but James is your real Daddy," saying those words cut Severus deeply. The best thing in his life, since meeting Lily, and it happened to be yet another thing James had claim over that he did not.

"No!" Harry yelled, "You're my Daddy! I don't like James, I don't know him." Severus now felt guilty, he had no right for Harry's love, it belonged to James. Though he should have been thrilled someone chose him over James, he wasn't...not really. It wasn't Potter's fault he doesn't know Harry, it's not like he planned on dying before his son's second birthday. When Severus finally looked up at Harry he saw tears in the boys eyes, and he began to wish he lied to him. It wouldn't of hurt anything to let him believe that Potter was his brother. "Why don't you love me anymore?" Harry asked, "Can't I be your son still, pl-please," he sobbed. And Severus's guilt turned to a knife right in his heart. He didn't really think of how this news would affect Harry, just how it would affect him, and Harry not loving him anymore, ditching him for Potter, just like everyone else he cared about.

"Harry, listen I.. I ..I...," But he didn't know what to say. How can he tell Harry that he can still be his son, now that he knew the truth.

"Please Da-daddy, i lo-ove you," he cried into his hands. "I don't want to live with James, I want you!"

"You can still be my son too Harry, you can have two daddys, and I will always love you," Severus said realizing why Harry was crying. "And you can always stay with me I'm never going to get rid of you, ever!" Harry threw his arms around Severus shoulders.

"Forever and ever and ever?" he asked skeptical.

"For ever ever," Severus agreed. Harry smiled, and his tears stopped almost instantly.

"And you won't get rid of me?"

"Never."

"Did James die in the car crash with Mum?" Harry asked confused.

"A car crash? No Harry there was no car crash. Remember, a bad man-"

"But Aunt Petunia said they died in a car crash, and Mummy ran a red light." Harry stated as if it were the truth. And who can blame him, he was raised beleiving that story.

"Your Aunt is an idiot Harry, and don't you ever forget that." Severus said, he told Harry that on a regular basis.

"And uncle too." Harry smiled, he liked it when his daddy called them idiots. "So James is dead though?" Harry asked to be sure.

"Yes, he is," Severus said hoping that Harry would not ask how.

"kay, can we go flying now?" he asked hopping of the counter, leaving an almost full mug of hot chocolate behind. Relieved Severus took a deep breath.

"Of course we can."

* * *

"Draco!" Harry shouted jumping of his gold broom in the middles of the quidditch field." Severus looked up, and sure enough Lucius was walking over briskly with a small boy by his side.

"I hope we didn't catch you at a bad time Severus," Lucius smiled, "Draco wanted to visit Harry and show him his new broom. I ran in to Dumbledore last night while he was purchasing the Goldenridder so I thought the boys could ride for a few hours." Severus held in a groan.

"No, not at all." he seethed. "The more the merrier," he said sarcastically.

"Great," Lucius smiled falsely. Off in the background Harry and Draco were flying circles around one another. "Listen, I know this may be somewhat rude Severus, but I need to run to Hogsmeade, last minute shopping for the wife. You know how it is. Do you mind?"

"Yes, I do actually. I'm not your-"

"Thank you Severus, I won't be gone long." Lucius said already three yards away.

* * *

Sirius and Lupin watched from the Whomping Willow as Lucius dropped Draco of with Snivilius and left headed in the direction of Hogsmeade. When the coast was clear they would make a break for Harry. Lupin would cause the distraction, possible with a light show of sparks, and Sirius would get Harry as far away as possible and they would meet up at Sirius's family house within an hour of the rescue. All they had to do was get the distraction ready....or he wouldn't even need to worry about it.

Sirius had his perfect distraction. The Malfoy boy fell off his broom unexpectedly and as Severus rushed to him, Harry dismounted his broom not five feet away...

* * *

Lucius Headed towards Hogsmeade as fast as possible, and when he was sure he was out of every ones site he ducked down turned around, and hid in the Forbidden Forest. He was the one who poisoned Harry's drink not to long ago. It was a rookie mistake he knew, Severus was a potions master afterall. He was also the one who knocked Harry of his broom a while back, and he was going to do it again, but to Draco. His plan was to direct Harry's broom close to the Forest while leading Draco's in the opposite direction. then when Harry was close enough he'd knock his own son of the broom forcing Severus Snape to leave the middle of the stadium and rush to Draco's side and attend to him. While he was busy aiding his son with his injuries Lucius would pop out, grab Harry and run off til he was passed the wards. Then he'd apparate Harry to Goyle's basement, apparate to Hogsmeade, and walk back to Hogwarts to innocently pick his son up and coo over his injurys and discreetly make sure his name was clear.

* * *

"Hold still," Severus tried not to yell at the blond boy as he lifted him. "We need to see Madame Pompfrey. Hurry Harry he yelled over his shoulder has he picked the crying boy up. "Harr-," He turned around and Harry was no were to be seen.

* * *

**Sorry to stop there, but I havn't decided yet whether Sirius and Lupin should get Harry, or Malfoy. You guys pick let me know in a review. winner goes to whichever seems most popular, vote as many times as u want - it shows u rly want it ur way**

**also umm i have a poll on my authors page about Severus in either later chapters, or if I ever get around to a sequel, so vote.**

**ahh ok i said i would updater 4 sure if i had 575 reviews, well I got 574 and that was good enough.**

**this time 600?**

**I will update regardless of the number of reviews i get, but i cant promise u when. The update at 600 is just a thank you to all my reviewers of this chapter. (you know the ppl who make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside?) so I will update the second i get those reviews just for them n i will get off my lazy butt, make room in my hectic schedule 4 them.....if not i'll just update whenever i naturally have the time, but ya, i will update as soon as i can even if i get 0 reviews**

* * *


	17. There's hardly any story in this chapter

**_Are You My Daddy?_**

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE!_** O**_KAY FOR THOSE OF U WHO THINK i WAS HOLDING MY NEXT UPDATE HOSTAGE FOR REVEIWS, I WAS NOT!!!!!! please read my last two authors notes carefuly, i said i would update no matter if i got no reviews at all, when i set a review number and update when i get that number, it is a reward for the ppl who make time in their schedule to let me know how my story is doing, what they liked, what they want to see next, and so on. they help me with new ideas n i think they should get rewarded for doing so. as you all should know by now i dont have time 2 update frequently._**

**_school, work, softball practice/games, volunteer work at a free daycare, design class, n a college class tuesdays and thursdays. Also i write for 2 other fan sites and fictionpress,_** **and random things that pop up everynow n then make it hard to update, but when ppl go out of their way to review, i feel i owe them something so a chapter that comes out possibly 2 months earlier then it would have is my way of saying thankyou since u may have notice i dnt respond to most my reviewers like i wish i had the time 2. whether i get as many reviews as i set or not i still update, just not as fast, for i go out of my way to update even when im tired and just want to lie down and sleep for a hundred years. I force myself to make time for those ppl who make me sooo happy when i check my story stats. again, I AM NOT HOLDING MY NEXT UPDATE HOSTAGE!!!because i do update, can we please remember that? AND i do know that not everyone as a chance to review and thats fine with me, i understand that and please dont feel bad if u cant review. anyways this authors note is soooo long its crazy. enjoy the chapters!!!! =)**

**and i want to give a personal thankyou to _Silent Wanderer !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ for understanding YOU MADE ME FEEL SO MUCH BETTER ABOUT THAT REVIEW I GOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_Last Chapter:_**

"Hold still," Severus tried not to yell at the blond boy as he lifted him. "We need to see Madame Pompfrey. "Hurry Harry," he yelled over his shoulder has he picked the crying boy up. "Harr-," He turned around and Harry was no were to be seen.

**_This chapter:_**

"letgo ome," Harry huffed into Lucius arm. Lucius was running through the forest with Harry tucked under his arm like a football. Behind him, Lucius saw a big black dog chasing after them, and he looked hungry. If worse came to worse he would drop the boy and let the dog finish him off, after all it was just one last step of his plan he would have to complete. When he turned straight to dodge a tree branch, there was someone in front of him, blocking him from passing the wards.

"Lestrange?" he asked confused as she put her arms out in a motion telling him to give the boy to her. He had little chance to argue as she already ripped the boy at of his arms and half a second later the dog leaped onto his back and bit the side of his neck. Lestrange made a mad dash to the edge of the wards when she was immobilized by a spell shot out of the wand of Remus Lupin. Harry fell out of her arms, on to an old tree trunk and a crack sounded from his left ankle. Sirius was now in his human form fist fighting with Lucius while Lupin ran to catch up to Harry. He was farther away and by the time he neared the small boy who was curled behind the tree stump, he had to block a stun Lestrange sent his way. Next thing he knew his wand was in her hand and he was chained down unable to move.

"Harry!" Severus called from the distance running as fast as he could to get to his son. Five heads turned in his direction before Black, Malfoy, and Lestrange ran the last yard of the wards and disappeared.

"Daddy!" Harry yelled relieved, but unable to run into his father's arms. Lupin struggled to turn his head, half hoping to see James, but knowing it would only be Severus.

"Are you okay?" Severus asked swiftly picking Harry up into his arms and scanning his surroundings, then when seeing there was no harm in sight, he scanned Harry for major injuries. "What are you doing here!" he spat at Lupin. When he did not receive a direct answer he yelled, "Why are you stealing my son!" and before the werewolf even had a chance to answer, Severus grabbed a quill out of his pocket, and yanked Lupin by the hair. Within seconds Severus, Harry, and Lupin were in a room they all three knew very well. In a bed not two feet away Draco Malfoy laid as Madame Pompfrey saw to him. Hagrid stood to the side looking awkward and out of place. No doubt he was the first person Severus ran into during his mad dash to find Harry, so he was sent to help Draco. Upon seeing her new patients Madame Pompfrey began directing them were to go.

"Put Harry on this bed here. You may have the bed next to his. Hagrid help Remus into that one clear over there. Draco quit your whining you are in no pain. Severus!" Severus had ignored her orders and sat in a bed with Harry. But its not like he had any other choice, Harry's grip on him was so tight he could hardly breath. Besides he wouldn't leave his son alone with one of his kidnappers in the same room. In fact, the only reason Lupin was here and not dead in the forest is for Harry's sake. He did not need to see his Daddy murder someone. That and Severus was itching to get Lupin under veritaserum.

"Daddy?" Harry asked when Severus made a sudden move.

"Yes Harry?" he asked anxiously.

"Your not leaving me are you?" Harry saw his daddy's confused look and explained, "To sit over on that bed there like your supposda?" Severus half smiled in reassurance.

"No, I was just getting comfortable," Lupin watched from the corner of his eyes trying to look inconspicuous.

"kay," Harry smiled and curled his hand around his daddy's. "Daddy?" Harry asked again.

"Hmmm?" Severus was busy watching Lupin who was having a hard time taking in the hand holding. He just wanted to rub it in Lupin's face, dig it in deeper. Cause him has much pain as possible for all the pain he caused with his friends, in the past, and just 5 minutes ago.

"I love you," Harry answered timid and quiet. Severus watched Lupin's face fall, everything about him looked crushed and broken.

"I love you too, son," though he meant every word of it, maybe he said it a little too loud on purpose. Maybe he was trying to goad Lupin, hurt him as much as possible. So it was petty, but he wanted Lupin to be damn sure he was capable of loving, and of being loved. He was very surprised when Lupin took a deep breath and resigned. All the pain on his face, all the fight left in him, all the hurt he felt vanished when Severus told Harry he loved him. And all that was left on Lupins face was acceptance and understanding. Maybe even a bit of guilt.

"Hold still," Madame Pompfrey said aiming her wand at Harry's hurt leg. Instantly he stiffened a look of fear on his face.

"Is it gonna hurt," he whispered to Severus so quietly he almost didn't catch it. Severus squeezed Harry's hand slightly.

"Not at all." Then he smiled, "I promise."

"All done," the mediwitch said checking Harry over again, "He shouldn't walk for half an hour though, just to be on the safe side." Severus scooped Harry in his arms, put him piggy back style and left the room, ignoring Madame Pompfrey's protests of not checking Severus over. He left Lupin and Draco in her hands, with Hagrid to stand awkwardly watching the Malfoy boy.

* * *

"I want him in Azkaban now!" Severus yelled at Dumbledore. Harry was playing with dragon toys that actually flew two feet high in the room over. ALbus sighed, it was not like Remus Lupin to do something so stupid.

"Severus, for all we know you may have made a mistake, Remus may be inno-,"

"I did not make a mistake!" how dare the old coot suggest such a thing. Lately it seemed the two did more arguing then drinking tea and talking calmy about most problems like they used to.

"Do you have some Vertaserum on you?" Albus asked already knowing what Severus had planned. He was answered with a dirty look and a curt nod. "Then perhaps we should go use it?" and he left before Severus could change his mind.

"Pelda!" as the house elf popped in Severus poined to the door where Harry was. "Watch him, and let no one at all near him until I return. Before she could respond Severus was already passing the stone gargoyles.

"Open your mouth!" He commanded to Lupin before Albus had a chance to explain what was going on. But Lupin was not a idiot, in fact he awaited this moment the second he was brought inside the Hogwarts building. He opened his mouth as fast as he could and then swallowed his three drops like it was a poison.

"What is your name?" Albus began.

* * *

Draco sat in one of Hagrid's over sized chairs and eyed a rock-cake. He never tried it before today, but he was sure it wasn't really supposed to be has hard as rocks.

"Wha's wrong?" Hagrid asked as Draco repeatedly poked his cake.

"My teeth are too little for it, can't I have some chocolate instead?" He wasn't exactly polite with the way he asked, or treated the food, but he kept his voice free of any snooty attitude.

" O' course," Hagrid said walking towards a cabinent. He didn't say anything else as he unwrapped a bar of German chocolate Dumbledore once gave him. Draco wolfed it down, then frowned.

"Where is my father?" he asked. Hagrid didn't know how to answer that. He really didn't know the answer. Harry's da-ad," he swallowed getting used to calling Severus that, "Will be here soon, an he will know tha,"

"It's already dark!" Draco proclaimed, "When is he coming to get me?" Hagrid stared at the boy. He didn't want to be the one to tell him that his father wasn't coming back.

" Maybe yeh mum will be here ter pick yeh up soon," he tried to console the boy, calm him down a bit. But Draco began to scream.

"I didn't open my big present yet!!!!!!!! I want to go home!!!" he let in a breath of air. "NOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!"

"Now stop yeh yellin right now!" Hagrid boomed, scaring Draco into silence. "Yeh will be respectful in my home yeh hear?" Draco nodded his head slightly, eyes wide. Hagrid softened his voice. "Yeh may haveteh stay teh nigh' with Harry tonigh," he said giving the much spoiled boy an answer he would want to hear. "But in teh meantime we will wait here until Harry's da-fatheh calls for us. Yeh hear?" Draco nodded, he wouldn't mind that in the least. Harry was his 'best friend' afterall

* * *

**i stopped here cuz i have yet to figure out what to do with Lupin and Draco. Okay most of u wanted Sirius and lupin, and i didnt listen(shame!!!) but someone brought up bellatrix and when she was coming back and a few didn't want any kiddnapping and hence i got a new idea. so yeah dont be afraid to tell me what u want to read it may give me ideas.**

**I AM WRITING FOR YOU GUYS!!!! haha a mean reviewer got all up in my face---er...review page and said i should be writing for me and not my reviewers or readers. u know what i have to say to that. **

**PPPPSHSHSHSHSH!!! **

**everyone on fanfic is writing for their readers!!! even when they are writing for themselves they post their stories for others to enjoy and/or give constructive criticism. i do write for me, too, i write every free second i have actually, but the stuff i write soley for me stay safe in a notebook or on looseleaf paper. I do enjoy writing this fanfic though, if i didn't i would have gave up by now.**

**finally i accepted a beta offer forever ago and was so excited cuz it was an author with good stories, beta experience, and was willing to follow my crazyily weird betaing setup, and then bam!!!!!! i havnt heard from her since!!!!!!!!!!!! =( and i 4got her author name. im so lame. but as much as i need a beta, and as much as u guys want want want want want want want want me 2 have 1 i dnt want to go through that hell again, so i will stick to spellcheck....for now at least=(**

**yes i suck, and i am sorry. also i think i have more writing in authors notes then i do my story....sorry!!!!**


	18. So long Lucius I dont want u in my story

**_Are You My Daddy?_**

**Quick authors note …I know sorry….. Ok I deff will have Harry and Draco growing up as friends and whatnot, but it will be a somewhat gradual thing, because right now Draco is overly spoiled and a bit like Dudley who Harry just left. And though he won't become a saint or Gryffindor or anything, I am going to have his friendship with Harry….and maybe someone else…hint hint, help change him a tad bit, not overly though. **

**IF YOU WANT TO READY A HARRY/DRACO STORY THOUGH ****check out my profile page, I am in the midst of writing one….**

* * *

_**Ch 19:----**_that's it? I better kick it into gear then….next chapter will be super soon.

* * *

"We-I was wrong, and for that I am sorry."

"Do you have anything else to ask Mr. Lupin before I give him the antidote?" Dumbledore asked Severus.

"Are you going to try this stunt again." His voice hinted more of a threat then a question.

"Not ever." As Dumbledore began to administer the antidote Severus blurted out one last question.

"Are you seeing anyone?" but before he could truthfully answer, Lupin swallowed the potion that reversed the affects of Vertaserum.

"That does not pertain to this matter Severus," Albus scolded with an amused twinkle to his eyes. Severus knew his face was red. He did not mean to ask that question. Why did he ask it anyways? Its not like he cared if Remus Lupin was single or not.

"I just thought…you know… you looked like you were and I was…curious…because Harry might want to meet hi-er," yes Severus, real smooth. Probably thee worst lie he had ever told. "I have to go check on Draco now." He left without looking at anyone, first to get Harry, Then to get the Malfoy boy.

* * *

I want to see Harry now," Draco complained to a tired Hagrid for the third time in the past 30 seconds. Hagrid ignored the boy who was starting to through a fit. "Noooooooooowwwwwwwwwwww!" he screamed like a girl, pausing only to take a breath and start over again. This went on for about five minutes straight, when Draco looked up to see the half-giant calmly ready a cookbook. Not to be ignored he stood in front of Hagrid's feet and held his breath. His mother would give into what Draco wanted in ten seconds or less when this happened. Hagrid just held in a chuckle.

"Now boy, you can hold your breath till your blue, but you can't see Harry until his…daddy allows it." But Draco kept holding the air in his lungs. Hagrid wasn't worried though, the worst that would happen is the boy would faint. So be it, he brought it on himself, and once he fainted his body would automatically start to breath on its own accord anyways. Weirdly enough these happened with wigglewalrics during mating seasons. They held their breath to show their manliness to the female wigglewalrics, and often, when she wasn't quite interested the males tried to hold their breath longer then they were capable. It didn't even go that far though, Draco let out the air he held, and sucked in more to start a new round. This time Hagrid couldn't hold in his chuckle, and released a booming laugh, shocking Draco into silence.

"Daddy!" Harry jumped up from his toys and ran to Severus hugging him around the legs. "Where were you?" he asked when Severus only patted his back halfheartedly .

"Harry, you can't play outside for a while ok," Severus didn't know what was wrong with him, he felt detached from everything and everyone. He wanted so much to pick Harry up and never let him go, but he was afraid Harry didn't want that. Where did these doubts come from? Wasn't the boy looking up at him with trust and adoration in his eyes?

"Kay," Harry shrugged like it was no big deal. "Can we just make potions instead then?" Severus smiled. That he'd love to do.

"Let's get Draco, he might want to make potions too."

"He can't, he doesn't know how," Harry said pointedly.

"We can teach him," Severus said leading Harry through Hogwarts.

"Kay," he sighed "But I can help you teach him right, me and you?" Severus's heart soared, Harry's jealousy was like a compliment to his heart, almost as good as when Harry says I love you.

"Me and you," he agreed, and wrapped Harry's hands in his. They walked down a flight of stairs together and Harry smiled. "Were going to make gummier juice," Severus added, knowing Harry would be thrilled.

* * *

"DASHING AND DARING COURAGOUS AND CARING!" Harry and Draco sang while taking turns mixing the potion. Severus banged his head against his desk, wishing Dumbledore never taught Harry that song. It seemed to be the only one he really knew.

"Do we get to drink it?" Harry asked excitedly as they finished the potion. Severus shrugged.

"One sip each," Moments after he said that, he regretted it, the superhuman strength this batch provided them with, was speed. And the boys were running around his private potions room like it was a toy store that just announce a free for all toy give away.

"Into Harry's room," he directed the two boys, who left exceptionally fast giggling like girls the whole way.

"Your it!" he heard Draco exclaim excitedly.

"Your it!" Harry said not even two seconds later. This went on for the next hour before Draco laid down exhausted, and Harry sat by his feet.

"I like staying the night at your house," Draco yawned, and moments later he was asleep, the effects of the potion wore him out. Harry was tired to, but Draco was asleep in his bed, so he headed out to the living room where his dad was reading a book.

"Daddy?" Harry asked unsure of himself. Severus closed his book and looked at the small boy.

"Yes Harry?"

"Can Charlie stay the night next time?" Severus forced a smile.

"Of course," he could hardly handle Harry and Draco, Harry and Charlie would be sure to drive him insane. "Why don't you brush your teeth, and head of to bed now," Severus suggested upon seeing Harry yawn.

"Draco took up my whole bed," he said rubbing his left eye. "Can I sleep with you?" he asked shyly.

"Go brush your teeth first."

"Kay." Severus cringed, he really hated that word.

------------------------------------------------------------

"You snore," this was the words Severus first heard upon waking up. Not good morning, or morning, or your up, or hi Daddy, but you snore., what a compliment. "Loud too," Harry added as an after thought. "Draco doesn't." And to Severus surprise, Draco was in his bed, almost all the covers surrounded by him, sleeping away quietly. He must have joined them sometime during the night, he probably awoke and searched for Harry when he found he was alone.

"I may snore, but at least I don't hog the covers," Severus defended in a whisper, "Lets go feed your phoenix, before she starves," Severus said getting out of bed and throwing a robe on, slipping his feet into slippers. Harry jumped out of bed and ran to catch up with his daddy.

"She's starving!" he exclaimed ten minutes later when she was still eating, "Daddy, what's for breakfast?" Harry asked quietly. Severus could practically hear the boys stomach grumble, and his eyes watered with the trust the boy was showing him. Lately Harry asked more questions then he used too, but he never asked questions about when he was getting fed, or what it would be. Severus glowed with the new found trust.

"I'm not sure, but its sure to be good. Why don't you wake up our guest, and I will meet you at the table." he left to use the restroom, and find Pelda to announce they were all hungry. Harry ran to his Daddy's room, and hopped on the bed next to Draco.

"Wake up Draco," he whispered. Draco slept on. "Good morning sunshine," he tried, but the boy continued his dream. "Draco! Its time for breakfast!" he yelled into the boys ear." Draco popped up, and looked around the room to see what was going on. When he saw Harry he smiled and jumped out of the bed.

"I never get to sleep in my Father's bed," he said in awe. Harry smiled proudly, because his Daddy let him do something Draco's Daddy didn't,. But he didn't like Draco's daddy.

"Let's go eat," Harry said running to the dinning room, Draco following besides him. Severus was busy reading his newspaper to really take to much notice of the boys.

_**Dead Death Eater**_

_Late last night, at approximately 3:45, A former Death Eater was found dead. His neck was found gashed open, and claw marks have been seen on his back. Though his death was gruesome, Aurors report that no fowl play was found. " He was attacked by a dog, its as simple as that. No spell could do this, and the teeth marks are those of a K-9's." Hours before this incident, Lucius Malfoy, the murdered Ex-Death Eater, was reported for an attempted kidnapping of Harry James Potter, age 5, with the assistance of Bellatrix LeStrange. They were reportedly thwarted by Remus Lupin, registered werewolf, and ex convict, Sirius Black. (Read more on his new found innocence on the cover, and page six)._

_When trying to contact his wife, Narcissa Malfoy, age 28, we have had no luck. She is not on a single one of the Malfoys vast property, and is no where to be seen. Aurors suspect she is on the run, and suspect she had a part in the kidnapping. During the search for her, many dark artifacts were found in their house . A report from Gringotts states that one of the Malfoys bank accounts was cleaned out last night around midnight by Mrs. Malfoy herself. That's the last anyone has seen of her. All other accounts and assets have been frozen until her involvement is cleared, or Draco Malfoy, age five, the Malfoy heir, is 17. Currently the young Malfoy will be placed into foster care, and will be a ward of the state, until his mother is found._

Severus closed the newspaper, not even bothering to read the rest of the poorly written article. He knew this was not Rita Skeeter's work, but he didn't care to find out whose. Skeeter must have been assigned the Black story. That story angered him more, and he dared not read it. He refused to believe that yet again Black was found innocent for some heinous crime. Even if it was his Veritaserum used on Lupin, that found it out. He would not believe it until Black was under Vertaserum himself.

"don't be scared," Severus turned to see Harry soothing Draco as his phoenix attempted to fly on Draco's head, from the table. He sighed, that was his Godson he refused to take in. Having one kid was beyond hard enough, and that kid was as polite as could be. Having to boys would be harder, and he just wasn't ready for that. But his heart ached, and he knew he was being selfish, and he could not let the Malfoy boy go into foster care, no matter how angry he was at Lucius, Draco should not suffer. He had just the place for Draco to be, and he knew all he had to do was talk Albus into it. And with one request from Albus Dumbledore, this person would happily take Draco in.

* * *

Severus sat and watched Draco and Harry play in the living room, though he pretended to be absorbed in a book he finished weeks ago. He was amused at what the two found to play with, when there was little toys around. Right now the were stacking pillows and couch cushions, dragging chairs and blankets around, and attempting to make the biggest fort ever.

"Hold this," Harry handed Draco the corner of a blanket, and Severus watched them from behind his book. All Morning Harry had directed Draco on what to do, and Draco listened with no complaints. Severus found this odd for many reasons. First, because Harry never built a fort, Draco said he had many times, and he was the one to suggest they make their own. Second, quiet Harry did not strike him as the leader type. And third, he knew Draco was not the follower type who listened to orders or directions.

"Its taller then me!" Draco exclaimed Happily has they finished making the fort. Severus stared with pride at Harrys accomplishment. Though one sid of the fort was indeed taller then Draco, the other side, was just barley tall enough for Harry. They had made a tunnel to the entrance, which was low and would require them to duck low to get in, and no doubt if Severus joined them he would have to crawl. The fort was longer then it was wide, but it took up most of the living room, and used all the blankets and the sheets from Harry's and Severus's bed.

"You first," Harry said standing by the entrance, most likely dying to go inside. Draco rushed in on his hands and knees, and Harry followed suit a huge grin on his face. Severus knew the inside was almost to dark to see so he cast a small spell.

"Wow," Harry exclaimed.

"Cooooool!" Draco said in awe as they took in the effects of Severus's spell. The inside of their tent glowed full of color, changing from green, to blue to red, and back to green. To be on the safe side, Severus added some reinforcement, and protection charms to the fort, discouraging it from toppling over or any of the blankets from slipping. He could here Harry and Drfaco playing, and it sounded as if the were enjoying a fake wizards dual. Severus turned and made his way to the dinning room to see what was prepared for lunch, when he noticed the table was surrounded by nothing. No chairs, and no place to sit He smiled knowing that Harry and Draco was using it, but frowned when he saw no where to sit for lunch. Taking to plates he added an assortment of different sandwich slices to each, baby carrots, and a spoonful of chocolate pudding, and carried it to the fort. No way was he crawling in there.

"Come get your lunch," he directed the boys. Moments later they came, disappointment on their faces for having to take a break when they just started. Seeing his daddy with two plates Harry smiled brightly.

"We get to eat in the fort?" he asked excitedly, and Severus nodded. Draco took his plate and went into the fort before Severus could change his mind. Harry instead wrapped his arms around his daddy's legs in a bear hug, looked up, and smiled huge. "Thank you," he said shyly, released his daddy, grabbed his plate, and retreated into the fort. Severus stood frozen to the spot. his eyes shinning with unshed tears, his heart heavy. When did he become such a sap?

"Incoming!" he announced to the boys, has he spelled bottled applejuice into their fort. He heard Draco laugh, probably at the shock on Harry's face, he wasn't quite used to magic yet, and had no idea all the things it could do.

**A/N: Children holding their breaths is often a tantrum technique, cause they see how it freaks out their parents. Draco seems like a breath holder to me …..Sooooo….you should read the new Harry//Draco story I just started… **

**And no, Bellatrix was not helping Lucius, she was trying to help Harry.**

**Did i mention I have a new story? =D C=**

**lolz**

**ANY GUESSES, AS TO WERE DRACO WILL BE STAYING? COMEON, ITS SO OBVIOUS**

**My last couple of chapters have been poorly written, so I will try to step my game up.**


	19. Sad for you

_**Are You My Daddy?**_

So this chapter goes out to ….

Anyone who has read all my stories. My one shot, this one, and my newest story I started. (Complicated Triangle! Are You My Daddy? And To Gain My Independence.)Because if you took the time to read all three, then that makes you an amazing person. If you took the time to review all three…..well that automatically makes you my favorite person ever. And a few of you did, you know who you are, and I know who you are,. You guys are so awesome in my eyes. So this chapter is dedicated to you guys!!!

* * *

"The good news is he has a large extended family that can take him in," Dumbledore told Severus encouragingly.

"And the bad news?" Severus knew this was coming.

"If a family member is willing to take the young Malfoy in, they have to subject to random unscheduled visits by family aurors, a house search for dark artifacts and books, and all potions have to be kept out of his reach." Severus knew exactly what the problem was, majority of Draco's relatives that would be willing to take him in would get arrested during the first visit.

"And the minorities. Who are they?" Severus asked. He didn't really care, if none of Draco's family would take him in. He had the perfect place for the boy to go, and he just knew that would be the best place for him.

"Molly Weasley, and Andromeda Tonks," Dumbledore said sipping his tea. Harry and Draco were in Harry's room playing with Black, Harry's familiar. Every now and then he would hear a few giggles, and thumping. He was sure Severus had a headache. "Molly is a distant cousin by marriage, but I wouldn't dream to ask her," She had enough children to tend to, and even though she would open her home to the Malfoy child, no one would dare ask her to. That would be unfair.

"What about Andromeda?" Severus asked. It wasn't who he was planning to care for Draco, but if it worked out then at least he could stay with family.

This is another one of those good news bad news things," Dumbledore looked unconcerned. "Shall we start with the bad news first this time?" he didn't give Severus a chance to accept or protest. "Thy cant take him in, they are working crazy hours, and Andromeda's husband does a lot of out of town work when Nymphadora is at school." Severus frowned. Nymphadora Tonks was a pain. Often or not she would come to class looking completely absurd, or different from the last time he saw her. Always it took him a split second to remember the new kid was not really a new kid. Just last week she got a detention for impersonating him, and scaring a bunch of first years. Not many second years were able to scare first years.

"So the good news is?" Severus heard a loud crash followed by insanely loud girlish giggles. Those boys were going to be the death of him. Dumbledore only smiled.

"They are willing to take him for summer and other school vacations when they clear their schedules for Nymphadora," Severus smiled, that would be perfect. It was now time to tell the headmaster who he believed Draco could live with in the meantime. But Dumbledore continued talking. "I think Miss. Mira would be happy to watch Draco during the days while you are teaching lessons and grading work. I wouldn't dream to ask Charlie to watch two kids, after all, he is still young." Severus blanched . No way was he going to be tricked into raising another kid. Even if it was his godson. He did not have the patience to do it, and Draco would take more care and discipline then Harry.

"So let me get this right, you expect Draco to move in here with me an Harry, and for me to raise him?"

"Yay!" Severus turned, and groaned loudly. This was going to be a nightmare. Draco was with Harry in the hallway smiling widely and exclaiming his joy. Harry looked torn from being happy, and being jealous.

"Can mother move in with us too. But not father because there isn't enough room for him, but mother is little." It was obvious that no matter how much Draco seemed to seek his fathers approval, he really did fear him. No one had yet to tell him about his fathers death, or his mothers disappearance. And Severus was not going to do it. He'd leave that to Albus.

"You tell him about his parents, and ask Hagrid if Draco can stay with him during the weeknights after his lessons." Severus stood up. "He is welcome to stay hear on the weekends," Severus walked to the boys and picked Harry up. The boy was so small, about the size of a three year old. "Let's make a potion and talk Harry," telling Harry why Draco would be living with them on the weekends would be very important, it would eliminate any jealousy.

* * *

"Would you like some tea Draco?" Dumbledore said while was debating whether he wanted cream or sugar in his.

"No thank you," Draco was sitting on the couch across from the headmaster. His eyes were half shut, squinting, like he was thinking very hard. He waited as patiently as he could while Dumbledore poured cream and seven spoonfuls of sugar in his cup. There was more sweets in his cup then tea.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked Dumbledore nervously. When ever he had talks with his mother it meant he was in trouble. But what could he have done wrong anyways?

"It's about your Father and Mother," Dumbledore had a sullen look on his face. He was a very blunt, but also an evasive man. Those were the only two things he really knew how to be. He could not be either today, though he wished he could be one or the other. During the war he had to be the bearer of bad news for many of his students, he was the one who would inform them of their loss before they had a chance to read the prophet first. But Draco was five and the youngest child he had ever told their misfortune to, was a twelve year old Slytherin boy. So this was going to be hard.

"Draco," Albus leaned forward, his voice was very low and his hands were folded closely to his lap. "Draco, your Mother has decided to take an extremely long vacation," So that wasn't really the case, by why tell the child that his Mother abandoned him? Draco sighed.

"She always takes vacations," he said slightly annoyed. "Last year she went to Italy for an extremely long time too." Dumbledore frowned.

"This time she will be gone a long time, and you may not see her until you are all grown up," he tried to say it as gently as possible, but he knew he was failing at it. Draco frowned for a moment, but it was only slightly, and was so fast Albus was sure he may have imagined it.

"She did like Italy. Does Father know she's leaving for so long? Is he mad?" Draco feared going home to his Father mad. Lucius would never hit him, after all, he was his only son, and heirs to full-blood families were special. But that didn't mean he wouldn't get yelled at, or made to do extra homework, or even get grounded from his broom for a whole week! But maybe he didn't have to go home, Harry's daddy said something about him living here.

"Your Father, well he…," Albus paused for just a second. He had to stop himself from straight out saying his father was dead. That would be a complete shock to the boy. "He is very hurt, so you will have to stay with Hagrid and Severus for a while. Just until he is better." Draco frowned again.

"What if he never gets better, then can I stay here forever?" this was going a little too well.

"Of course my boy, of course you can," Draco beamed. Now he and Harry would get to be brothers! "During vacations though, you shall stay with your Aunt Andromeda," he added so there would be less of an explanation come summer time.

"Mother doesn't like her," Draco whispered, like it was a sin to say someone didn't like their own family.

"Then it will be our secret," Dumbledore knew the boy would be more likely to go along with it, thinking he was breaking rules, not like he was being forced to do something he didn't want to.

"I like secrets. I don't like Hagrid though."

* * *

"Can I put them in?" Harry asked holding up an assortment of somewhat colorful twigs. All were snapped to be two or three inches long, and Harry and Severus had just spent ten minutes peeling them like a carrot, or a potato. They were about as thick as a Carrot would be, but of course the didn't point at the ends.

"Yes, put them in by order of size, the shorter ones go before the longer," Severus said, glad he had a potions partner. Filling all Poppy's medicine orders took hours, sometimes days, it was good to have help, even if sometimes the help slowed the process down. Granted, sometimes it took longer preparing the potion, since he had to explain everything to Harry, and over look his progress, but sometimes it would go faster. Like today, it was obvious Harry was a natural at peeling things, and Severus wondered if he had experience doing it, or if it was just something he picked up fast.

"Now what?" Harry asked when all the many colored twigs were in. he felt proud being able to help his Daddy.

"Now we wait thirty minutes for the potion to turn from brown to bright yellow." Severus looked down at Harry who was staring at the potion intently. The boys eyes never left the potion and two minutes had passed. "Thirty minutes is much longer than you seem to think it is," he said trying to keep any laughter from his voice. Now would be the time to explain Draco's situation. "Harry, we need to talk about Draco," Severus said busying his hands with cleaning up. "He is going to stay the night every weekend from now on," Severus said not looking at Harry, but putting beetle wings in a thick case. The case was small, clear, and a perfect distraction.

"Kay," Harry said still staring at the potion. "Why?" progress! Severus's mind screamed. Always when Harry said kay, he dropped the subject and accepted things. It was both a blessing and a curse. In cases like this it was a curse, and Severus was glad Harry voiced his thoughts.

"Draco doesn't have a mum or dad anymore Harry," Severus said softly, "it would be best for him if he could hang out with his friends as much as possible." He watched Harry try and hide a frown. Draco liked Harry more then Harry liked him. Charlie was his friend, and Ron, Ginny, Bill, Crystelle, and even Percy. Draco wasn't his friend. Well, only kind of, he was fun this weekend. "And Hagrid works most weekends, he could do with a break the very little times he gets off." that was the main reason.

"But you work weekends too," Harry whispered childishly. It was true though, Severus spent a good portion of his weekend break grading papers, and making potions for people willing to pay him a large amount of galleons for rare potions. Like the wolfsbane.

"I know I work weekends Harry, and I am thinking about getting a student to help. It would look good on their transcripts after all." Severus mused aloud. Honestly he just thought of getting a students help, and now he was curious as who he would ask, and who would even want to do it. It really didn't seem a bad idea, and he wondered why he didn't think of it sooner. Minerva had three students to aid her.

"Aren't I a good enough helper?" Harry looked up from the potion, his eyes filled with rejection and hurt. Severus felt a tugging at his heart, like someone was trying to pull it to his stomach, but it wouldn't budge.

"You are the best helper I have ever had Harry, but what I need now someone to grade students homework, not help me make potions. You are the only helper who gets to make important potions with me" Harry looked slightly less heartbroken.

"I can help grade papers if you need me to, Id be really good at it. Miss Mira even taught me how to read," Harry paused thinking that over. "A little bit," he added.

"When you are nine, you may help me grade the first years assignments, but for now, I just need your hel with potions," Severus wasn't sure if that would satisfy Harry, but he thought nine was a pretty lenient age. He would not go younger even if Harry cried.

"Kay!" Harry said all signs of rejection erased from his face. "Has it been thirty minutes yet?" He asked looking at the orange-brown goop like potion.

"Its only been five," patience is a virtue. "Harry, there is something else we need to talk about," Severus had a passive look on his face.

"Ya?" Harry glanced from the potion, to his dad, and back down." He found watching the potion gradually change colors very interesting.

"We need to talk about James, and your mum if you would like." Harry didn't look up, instead he kept his eyes on the potion. Severus sat on his work counter, only a few feet away from Harry.

"I think I like James now," Harry still stared at the potion. "I mean, I don't remember him, but if you liked him, then so do I." childish innocence.

"I didn't..well.. Harry, me and James had…we didn't get along too well…I don't think you would call us friends…I didn't…?" Severus sighed. He could easily say he didn't like James, and get it done and over with. Marinate in the joy of hearing someone else say they didn't like James either. That would be very gratifying.

"Can-can you tell me about him?" Harry asked, his eyes still trained to the potion. Severus sighed. How should he start?

"We weren't friends, I thought we could be when we first met, but things don't always work the way we planned," Severus said, his voice as even and emotionless as he could muster. "He already had a friend when we met, a partner in crime if you will. And within minutes he had two more friends. James was popular," Harry was still staring at the potion, but he reached over and grabbed his daddy's hand when his voice cracked on the word popular.

"Nearly everyone in school liked him, except for your mum, she thought him to be arrogant -a fool, but everyone else was blind-everyone else adored him.

"But my mum liked him later?" Harry asked concerned.

"Yes, I suppose so." Harry smiled. That was good to hear. "James and his friends played many pranks on people which-,"

"Were they funny pranks?" Harry asked scooting closer to Severus. Severus paused. He was about to say no, when he remembered Lucius Malfoys robes turning into a frilly pink dress.

"Most of the time they weren't, but people thought they were. They were mean jokes though, and often directed at me," by now Harry had snuggled close to Severus and continued to hold his hands. His eyes were still watching the potion though. " because of him, I didn't have to many friends, just your mum for a while, and then later, some friends that weren't really friends." a small thumb was rubbing soothing circles on Severus's hand, and he wondered why he was even telling Harry this part of the story.

"He saved my life one day, and he died trying to save yours and your mothers," Harry's head was resting against Severus's shoulder like it was the softest place in the world. This was the part Harry needed to hear.

"How did he save your life?" he sure was a curious boy.

"One of his friends really did not like me, and so he set me up and basically led me to a place that housed a werewolf for the night. I wont go into details, but your father kept the wolf from hurting me, and for that I owe him a life debt." Harry seemed to know just when his Daddy needed to stop talking.

"You're my favorite Daddy," Harry said, he was now looking at Severus ad not the potion. Severus grinned, that was good to hear. They sat like that for a while before Harry stood up behind Severus. "Can I braid your hair?" he asked, his fingers running through Severus's greasy locks.

"Do you know how to braid?"

"No," Harry admitted and smiled when his daddy chuckled. His fingers still played with the long hair, and Severus didn't mind. It felt good, almost comforting. There was two minutes of silence before Harry felt it was safe to say what was on his mind. "Daddy?" he asked, his hands stopped running through the stringy hair.

"Yes?" Severus raised an eyebrow, though Harry could not see.

"I would have been your friend if I was James," he whispered quietly, like he was afraid of his Daddy's reaction. Severus held in all emotions and nodded.

"Would you like to know the sad part?" Severus asked, but he continued before Harry could answer. "If James had ever changed his mind, and decided he wanted to be my friend, even after school, I would have told him yes." that was something he never spoke out loud to anyone. Something he never even allowed himself to think about if he could help it.

"I'm sad for you," Harry said looking his daddy in the eyes. Harry's eyes were watering, and Severus were wide open. He did not like pity, but this didn't feel like it, it felt more like understanding. Severus puled Harry into a hug and whispered into his neck. His whisper was quiet, Harry did not hear it, nor was he intended to.

"I'm sad for me too."

* * *

_**A/N: **_Soooo guess what.

**ITS MY 18TH**** BIRTHDAY!!!! IM LEGAL!! **

Sooo for my birthday I wrote you guys this looooong boring chapter-ok its not long. And I am about to finish a chapter for my other story. I also put a new poll on my profile page which asks what age Harry should be in the sequel(I know lame to talk about a sequel when I am no where near finished with the first, but I really need time for plot bunnies to form)

**MY BIRTHDAY PRESENT **from you guys should be…a review(on both stories if you happen to be reading To Gain My Independence) and to vote in my new poll.

_**OH! **_My old poll, majority of the votes came out that our dear Severus should be Bi, and the only close competition to it was him being gay.

**SO I HAVE ANOTHER PRESENT FOR YOU GUYS!!! **One bi Severus Snape. But don't worry there won't be to much of any relationship in this story, just a little budding of one…I can't promise he will be dateless in the sequel though…whenever I get to that.

**To Bill, or not to Bill? That is the question.**

**Hmmmm two kids on the weekends, and one all the time, poor Severus will get behind on his work. I think maybe Bill should become his professor's assistant? Since according to JKR he passed all 12 O.W.L.S with O's and was a prefect/head boy. So he must be a promising student and the perfect help. Or should he get help from a Slytherin? What do you guys think? Bill or a Slytherin, let me know**


	20. My Daddy! My Charlie!

_**Are You My Daddy?**_

_So, you guys can all thank _MareG8 _for this update, she asked me to update in a PM. Shows she(pretty sure she's female, but idk) was willing to go above and beyond, so I snuck my laptop into work(my boyfriend ashamed of me) just to spend all my free time and lunch typing this somewhat short-ish chapter for you guys. And _MareG8_, If you don't like this chapter, too bad. I already ate the chocolate, and the cookies are going to the first 5 reviewers, so I'm not giving anything back _

_

* * *

_

"Daddy?" Harry stood by Severus's bed, his phoenix Black in his left hand, his right hand patting Severus's shoulder in an attempt to wake him. "Daddy?" Harry whispered.

"Yes Harry?," Severus grumbled into his pillow.

"Do you work today?" Harry asked setting Black on a nightstand where a thick book, and a wand laid.

"Unfortunately." Harry crossed his arms, and stuck out his lower lip in an adorable pout.

"Do you have to?"

"Unfortunately." Severus was still half asleep, and he was sure he had another hour of sleep before he had to wake.

"Can't you stay home?" Harry's lip descended impossibly further, and his eyes watered. Severus sat up, and pulled Harry onto his bed, so they were sitting side by side.

"You have lessons today, if I stayed home, you would be busy anyways."

"You can sit by me during lessons. I can help you answer the hard questions," Harry pleaded. His voice was small, and the tears in his eyes were threatening to spill over.

"Why don't we do something before Miss. Mira gets here?" Harry watched has his Daddy stretched his arms and yawned.

"But you need to sleep, your tired." Since when did the kid start telling the adult when his bedtime was?

"No, I'm up now. How about we get cleaned up, and you can help me patrol the hallways?" At five in the morning, no one would be up yet, but Harry loved walking around Hogwarts. He really enjoyed the moving staircase, and insisted they put their arms in the air when ever they got caught on it.

"Can we go by the Gryffindors?" Harry asked excitedly. No doubt he wanted to see Charlie. The Weasley boy was seven years older then Harry, but he believed they were best friends.

"I have no problem with that." Severus agreed readily. There was always some Gryffindor brave and reckless enough to be sneaking around the castle up to no good, and as tired as Severus was, he needed someone to vent on. He led Harry to the bathroom and started the shower, knowing Harry hated baths.

"Get in, and don't forget to use soap this time." He told the five year old boy.

"I never forget." Harry said taking of his pajama top. The boy was small and scrawny just like Severus was at his age. The small similarities these two had in common always made Severus feel closer to Harry. It also helped that Potter never had a scrawny frame when he was growing

"So what happened last week when you came out covered in has much dirt as you did when you got in the shower?" he asked.

"Our soap was broken I guess." Harry lied.

"How can soap be broken?" Severus asked. A question like that directed at James would probably be replied with a smart alike retort like 'the same way your shampoo broke'. Harry however shrugged his shoulders, a guilty look displayed on his face.

"Soap sometimes breaks when it falls." That was a Harry way to reply.

"Wash up." Severus pointed towards the shower, and when Harry got in he left to take his own shower.

* * *

"Not all of us can have the energy of a five year old." Severus told Harry has the child bounced around and urged his daddy to walk faster.

"You drank tons of coffee after your shower." Harry argued grabbing Severus's hand, attempting to pull him forward.

"It's not like a pepper up potion, it doesn't have instant gratification."

"Then put pepper in your coffee."

"Disgusting." Severus tighten his grip on Harry's hand, and the boy came to a stop. He looked up at his daddy confused.

"Why are we stopping?" he asked looking around for anything amiss. He really wanted to go see his Charlie before he had classes to go to.

"Bucko," Severus walked over to his former student, where he stood with his mother looking like he hadn't ate or slept in the past two weeks.

"Professor sir." Bucko ducked his head ashamedly. Harry gripped his daddy's hand tighter. It was the boy who hurt Charlie! Dumby said that he wasn't allowed hear anymore, but there he was looking as mean as ever. Harry stood as tall has he could, and crossed his arms like he saw Severus do numerous times. This kid was not going to hurt his Charlie again. "I have that formally written apology for Charlie." Harry watched as Bucko handed an envelope to his daddy. " My father is dropping of the reimbursement money at Mr. Weasley's work as we speak." The boy added at the nudge of his mothers elbow. She was a short women, about the height of Harry's teacher, but instead of looking like a second year student, she was beefy. Her hair was missing, and Harry saw several large rings on her fingers. Her hands were almost as large as his uncles, but they were bony like his aunts. All in all Bucko's mum was a frightening sight.

"If that is all, you may leave now." Severus voice told Harry that he was in his serious mode, and Harry was glad he was. Bucko's mum shifted her weight from one tiny foot to the other, and Harry wondered how her feet could be so little, but her hands so large.

"Narcissa asked me to pick up Draco for her." Bucko's mum said sounding for all the world like she expected Severus would just hand over the Malfoy child.

"Narcissa is a grown women, she can pick up her own son. Now leave Hogwarts grounds or-."

"No one is taking Draco!" Harry cried out defiantly. He did not want his friend being taken away by that scary women, and her mean son. He'd rather share his daddy then let that happen.

"Maybe we shouldn't anger him mother." Bucko urgently whispered to his mum. He was obviously recalling the last time he got on Harry's bad side.

"Not all of us-." she started to protest, before one death glare from Severus sent chills up and down her spine.

"Let's go Mother." Bucko grabbed his mothers hand and led her out of the castle in the same way Harry had led Severus moments ago. It reminded Severus that Bucko was still a child, and a scared one at that. After they were out of sight and long gone, Severus scooped a shaking Harry in his arms and off the ground.

"Are you ready to go to Gryffindor now?" He asked handing the apology letter for Charlie over to Harry.

"I've been ready for ever!" Harry proclaimed, his voice filing with excitement. Severus headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

"When you get in, you must be quiet, some students may still be sleeping."

"Kay." Harry agreed as he was set down and led through the portal. Not even listening to the password his daddy whispered.

"Hey Sev!" Bill called from across the common room, where he sat on the couch with an attractive sixth year girl in his lap. Their lips were both swollen, and the girl was blushing and attempting to stand up as unnoticeably as possible.

"You mean sir." Severus corrected him, offering his second death glare of the day.

"Ya ya," Bill stood and adjusted his robes, watching his lady friend run up the stairs leading to her room, at break neck speed. "You sure scared her away." He frowned at her retreating form before shrugging his shoulders in defeat.

"Where is Mr. Weasley?" Severus asked, choosing to ignore Bill. Bill grinned widely.

"I'm right here Sevvy," He said, testing this small amount of disregard the professor was giving him.

"It's sir!" Severus snapped angrily. "Now where is Charlie?"

"Getting dressed." Bill fought the urge to say Sevvy again, knowing it would be a bad idea. "Should I go get him?" Severus sat down on the couch, next to where Harry had already placed himself.

"No, we'll just sit here like idiots and hope he comes down eventually." His voice was dripping in obvious sarcasm.

"Okay then." Bill sat down on the other side of Harry.

"Go get him!" Severus lost his patience.

"All right already, calm down." Bill stood with a playful smile, and headed up the stairs slowly.

"And Bill," Severus called out calmly. "Detention tonight, Filch will be waiting for you after dinner." Bill just continued up the stairs, but his pace was picked up to a near jog.

"Don't you know ho to knock?" a small second year asked as Bill barged into Charlie's room.

"No, where's my brother?" Bill asked looking around the room. Every bed was empty, and that boy was the only one in the room.

"Next room over, someone caught a snake yesterday, and he's checking it out. Bill left the room, and walked down the hall.

"Charlie?" he asked opening the door to see nearly 12 guys jammed in one room surrounding a box.

"What William?" Charlie asked annoyed. He squeezed between two people, coming into Bill's view.

"Don't call me that. Professor Snape's downstairs to see you." Bill left, and headed towards his own room.

"What'd you do this time?" a kid asked sarcastically. Charlie smiled.

"Your sister." he ran out the door and down the stairs, not even bothering to see his friend's reaction. He knew it would be anger.

"Dragon!" Harry yelled Running towards Charlie the minute he was in view.

"Hey Harry." He tousled Harry's hair.

"We just combed that." Snape glared at Charlie. It took 15 minutes everyday to make Harry's hair almost neat, and in 15 seconds Charlie ruins it all.

"I don't know why you even bother." Charlie sat down on the couch next to Severus. Severus stood and handed the Weasley his written apology.

"It's from-"

"Bucko." Charlie finished for his professor.

"Yes. We'll just leave so you can read that." Severus said taking Harry's hand.

"No, stay." Charlie stuffed the unopened letter in his robes. Severus frowned.

"I have to set up my potion's room a little early today, if you guys want to do the lab."

"We don't." Charlie mumbled.

"You don't have a choice in the matter." Severus said, he was now heading for the door, a sad Harry holding onto his hand tightly.

"Harry can stay with me, I'll take him to breakfast, and then back to your rooms for his lessons." Harry smiled eagerly, and tugged at Severus's hand trying to get his attention.

"Daddy." he whispered. Severus bent lower to hear Harry. "Can I, please?" he asked. His voice sounded defeated, like he knew it wasn't going to happen. Severus almost told him no, but he couldn't. Everyday he spent with Harry, made it harder and harder to refuse the boy what he wanted. It was mostly because he almost never asked for anything, so when he did Severus knew he really wanted it. And partly because the boy expected a no, and always looked so forlorn about it.

"Of course." Severus said glaring in Charlie's direction. The redhead should have just kept his mouth shut. Harry hugged his daddy excitedly, and managed to say thank you five times before Severus cut him off.

"Behave for Charlie." He instructed, knowing Harry would. He still felt the need to say it though. isn't that what all good parents did? Molly Weasley said it to everyone of her children even when she was just leaving a room.

"Always do." Harry said standing proudly. Charlie smiled and stood up from the couch.

"Why don't you walk with us towards the Great Hall?" he asked . Severus thought about it, but he couldn't.

"I think I need to talk to your brother actually. Do you mind getting him?" It was a question that sounded like a command.

"Not at all." Charlie headed for the stairs and walked up and out of sight. Severus looked down at an antsy Harry.

"Miss. Mira is giving you a test today." he said leading Harry to the couch. "I want you to try your hardest on it." Harry already heard about the test, Miss. Mira told him before Christmas break.

"She said its just like homework, not to be nervous." Harry said, showing off that he remembered.

"Yes, but I still want you to try your best. Its to show her what you have learned these past few months." he explained.

"I've learned a lot." Harry said excitedly. He couldn't wait for this test to show his daddy just how smart he was.

"I bet you have, you are a smart boy." Harry beamed. "And its ok if you don't know the answer to a question." He added remembering his own fathers reactions to a missed answer.

"Kay." Harry agreed as Bill and Charlie came downstairs.

"Come on Harry." Charlie took a hold of Harry's hand and led him out the portal. Severus waved to Harry's retreating form.

"Retracting my detention?" Bill asked hopefully, his mother was going to be mad when she heard about it.

"More like replacing." Severus said, he was glaring at Bill.

"With what?" Bill asked nervously.

"How would you feel about becoming a Professor's Assistant?"

* * *

"Harry, you have gotten so tall," Charlie noticed has Harry was able to sit at the Gryffindor table with no difficulty.

"Daddy says that too," Harry beamed for the second time that day. It was true, Harry no longer looked like a two year old. He was probably near the same height as Ginny now. Before he was much smaller, and looked much younger then her, even though she is only four. Harry grabbed a piece of toast and some bacon and put it on his plate. Charlie smiled widely. Harry never got his own food by himself and Charlie couldn't help but be ecstatic. He remembered when he ate his first meal with Harry and the problems that followed. Harry had come a long way since then.

"Juice?" He asked picking up a pitcher and bringing it to Harry's cup. Harry nodded his head, since his mouth was full of toast. Charlie poured the drink, and waited for a house elf to pop in and test it. They had been going a little over bored since Harry was almost poisoned , but no elf came. Though Charlie found that strange, he figured it was because of Malfoy's death, and they must have felt more relaxed.

"Hey Charlie." A third year girl sat down by Charlie. "Hi Harry!" she said in a loud, excited, baby voice.

"Hey." Charlie nodded at her, he had a goofy grin on his face.

"Are we still meeting in the library later?" she asked nervously.

"If you still want to." Charlie answered just as nervously.

"I do." She filled her plate with eggs and chips. "So how old are you Harry?!" she asked in that high pitched baby voice. Harry glared at her. It was the look his daddy gave to people he didn't like.

"Five."

"Oh, that's exciting! Your such a big boy!" Harry attempted to roll his eyes. He didn't like this girl, and he didn't want her near his Charlie.

"Charlie, can we go now?" Harry asked standing up. Charlie looked at the third year girl and gave her an apologetic smile

"I'll see you later." he promised, taking Harry's hand they left. "Why don't we get Draco from Hagrid's, your lessons are going to be starting soon."

"I don't want to." Harry decided. He already had to share his daddy with Draco, he didn't want to share his Charlie to.

"Ok, well we don't have to, Hagrid was planning on bringing him anyways. I just thought it would be fun." Charlie looked down at Harry in confusion. He was not acting like himself today.

"Are you going to stay during my lessons?" Harry asked.

"I have my own lessons to go to." he reminded Harry. Harry's face looked crestfallen.

"Are you still going to have lunch with me?" he asked unsure.

"Of course. I thought you and Draco would like to have a picnic today. Would that be fun?"

"Draco doesn't like picnics." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe just us two can have one?" he asked not looking at Charlie.

"We can all eat it your rooms." Charlie said.

"No, I want to have a picnic, it would be fun." he pouted his adorable pout.

"Ok, we'll talk Draco into it then."

"I just want it to be us. " Harry's eyes watered and his voice shook.

"Ok." Charlie agreed. "Just us, no Draco. He can eat with Miss Mira and Crystelle."

"And Moody too." Harry added.

"And Moody too." Charlie agreed before whispering the password to his professors private corridors.

"Harry!" Draco shouted when Harry came in. He and Crystelle were already sitting on the couch waiting for their lessons to begin. A huge gap of space was between them, and Draco was leaning his body away from her like he smelt something bad.

"Take a seat Harry, we'll be moving to the table in a few minutes for our testing." Miss Mira instructed breaking her conversation with Moody.

"Good to see you Charlie." She nodded towards the redhead.

"Like wise." Charlie said waving a goodbye to Harry.

* * *

What color is this? Can you point to the hexagon? Write your numbers to thirty. Write your alphabet in the empty squares. Show me which object is metal. Please draw a circle. Read me these sight words. Write your name at the top of the page. Show me which line is horizontal. Say your vowels out loud. Which shape is this? Which shape is that? Can you point to the one that starts with a g? Which number is bigger. Which is higher? If I had three kittens, and gave two of them away………….

* * *

"Your home!" Harry said running up to his daddy and hugging him. Charlie packed up his schoolbag and stood.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He tousled Harry's hair for the second time that day.

"Kay." Harry said still holding tightly to his daddy. His and Draco's daddy. "How was work?" Harry asked.

"The same. How was your test?" Harry grimaced.

"It was looong!" he exclaimed still holding on to his daddy has Severus walked to the couch.

"Hey Sev!" Bill said entering the rooms. He looked around in shock, no doubt expecting a living room fit for a vampire, not this somewhat cozy space. Sev just held in a groan. Two Weasley's were now working for him, and had his passwords, and he was only just realizing that. He wondered how he let that happen.

"Your work to grade is here." Severus said handing a manila folder over. Bill had to walk to the couch to get it. "Grade it at my desk over there. "Severus pointed to a desk further down the room.

"Will do." Bill walked to it, seeing tons of bottles of red ink.

"And bill?" Severus called to the prefect.

"Ya?" Bill asked sitting down. When you get to your assignment, set it aside, and I will grade it after Harry goes to bed.

"He's asleep you know." Bill said holding in a smile as he looked at his supposedly evil professor with a small child contently snuggled up to him.

"I knew that." Severus said convincingly. Bill knew he didn't, but he didn't dare object. Instead he went back to grading papers using the grading guide Severus had written up.

"I wish I had a camera" Bill said out of the blue while grading his sixth paper.

"What was that?" a tired Severus mumbled.

"This would be a good picture moment." Bill explained.

"What would?" Severus asked confused.

"Never mind."

* * *

_*tears* I'm completely dumfounded for what I want the next chapter to be about. So….any ideas? Any ideas at all_

_if anyone is confused about why charlie was with Harry, less then a paragraph after he waved goodbye, its cuz he watches Harry after his lessons, so he came back._


	21. Draco has a story to tell too

_**Are You My Daddy?**_

_This is just a filler chapter while I work out what the next chapter will be about. I've been given wonderful ideas so far, and if you come up with anymore, feel free to let me know of them._

_This chapter will start before last chapter(last chapter was a Monday, the day of Harry's test). This chapter will start Sunday night, his first night officially living at Hagrid's. _

_**Draco's point of view:**_

If you happen to be wondering why this is in Draco's point of view, then you should read the authors notes(I know people tend to skip over them.)

"I will be right back Harry, I'm going to take Draco to Hagrid's now." Draco watched as Harry's face fell. He would miss Harry too, but he'd see him in class tomorrow. Severus kissed Harry on the top of his head, and whispered a few words in his ear. He wondered how it felt to be kissed on the forehead, his own father never did that to him. Draco followed as Severus led him out, taking his hand like he often did with Harry. His hand was warm and big. Comforting.

"Take care." Dumbledore told him as they were leaving. He would be staying with Harry, watching him paint on an easel Draco remembered Harry getting on his birthday.

"Thank you, you too." He said politely as he exited Severus's rooms, and found himself in a hallway. Severus was still holding his hand, which Draco was grateful for. He was nervous about living with Hagrid, and the hand in his stopped his small body from shaking. Severus led him through Hogwarts, and to Hagrid's hut. In the dark it looked bigger to Draco then the last time he was there. Severus knocked on the door, and Draco stood behind him, still holding tightly to his hand. He could hear Hagrid's dog barking.

"Quiet Fang!" the booming voice of Hagrid yelled, before the door was opened. Severus led them into the now silent hut, and spoke a few words with Hagrid. Something about Charlie Weasley and permission. He didn't really pay much attention because he knew any minute now Severus would leave him all alone with Hagrid. That minute came all to soon, and before he knew it Severus was gone, and it was just him and Hagrid. And fang.

"Gross!" he exclaimed as Fang licked his face and hands, and face again.

"Enough Fang." There was that booming voice again. "How about I show you to your new room."

"Fine." Draco wished he was holding Severus's hand, walking back to his place to share a room with Harry. Instead he was following Hagrid to a giant sized door, with a giant sized handle. He twisted it open, and was shocked at what he saw. It was his old room! No, it was smaller, he only had one dresser instead of three, the bed was a twin instead of a king, and this room had an extra door in it. A regular sized door. But the furniture, the pictures. The decorations, the colors, and the blankets were the same has his old room. Even his large toy chest was at the foot of his bed, just where it used to be. His old rocking chair his mother sometimes sat in was there too, but Draco realized it was enlarged. Maybe so it could fit Hagrid.

"What's through that door?" He asked Hagrid curiously. He forgot all about his plan to not talk to the giant unless necessary.

"That's yer restroom." He opened the door for Draco, but did not walk in. He was too big any way. "Dumbledore thought yah'd be to lil fah mine." Draco liked this bathroom, the sink, toilet, and shower were all his size. Though it was a little cramped, he had no extra counter space, just what held the sink, and his mirror was fairly small, but he figured it was better then sharing a bathroom with Hagrid. Giant people must make giant poop, and he did not want to have to smell the giant stink. His nose curled up at that disgusting thought.

"Don't yer like it?" Hagrid asked nervously ringing his hands in a ball. Draco was tempted to say no, or even not answer, but he couldn't. he was nervous all day long anticipating his stay here, he didn't know Hagrid was nervous too.

"It's fine." He managed. Draco watched as Hagrid visibly relaxed. It felt kind of good making someone as big as Hagrid feel better.

"Yeh should prolly sleep now. Yeh have lessons in the morning, and a big test." Draco walked towards his bed, it was much smaller then his other, but right now it looked very comfortable.

"Goodnight Hagrid." his voice was very formal and he refused to meet the giants gaze.

"Don' yeh want a bedtime story?" Hagrid asked him. His eyes gazed at a pile of books by the enlarged rocking chair. Draco wanted a bedtime story, very much.

"No, I'm tired." As if to prove his point, he laid down facing away from Hagrid, and closed his eyes tightly. He could feel Hagrid as he tiptoed out of the room. Within minutes Draco was asleep.

Upon waking Draco walked to his new restroom. As he passed his ridiculously small mirror, he couldn't help but laugh at himself. For the first time in his life he went to bed in his day clothes. After quickly showering and changing, he left his room, and entered the living room. Next to it was the dinning room, and he sat on a large chair, emphasizing his little frame.

"Hello?" Draco asked curiously. Maybe he was too little for this big table, that the house elves didn't know he sat down yet. "I'm ready for my breakfast." He said a little impatiently. He was used to food appearing at the table the instant he sat down, and he really felt like a cup of coffee.

"So am I." Hagrid's loud voice filled the silent room causing Draco to jump. He watched as Hagrid placed a pan on a metal type box, and was amazed to see a fire circle under the pan. After seeing no wand in Hagrid's hand, Draco's eyes widened. Hagrid knew wandless magic! Even his father didn't know wandless magic, though he had been working very hard the past few months to learn it.

"How hungry are yeh?" Hagrid asked. Draco debated answering, but soon decided he'd rather eat then have Hagrid mistake his silence for not being hungry.

"Starved." Hagrid cracked to of the biggest eggs Draco had ever seen into the pot, and added milk. Taking an abnormally large fork, he mixed the eggs and milk right in the pan. Draco decided to watch the table instead of Hagrid, he didn't want to seem too interested. Fifteen of the longest minutes passed before Hagrid brought him a plate. It was a large plate, has big has Hagrid's plate, and all that was on it was scrambled eggs, and some diced fruit he never tried before. He was confused, he thought he smelled steak.

"Eat er up." He did smell stake, the dog was chowing down on a piece of medium rare steak, without a bowl or a plate. He just dripped the blood right on the wooden floors and Hagrid seemed not to mind. This was child abuse, the dog was eating better then he was!

"I want a steak too!" Draco whined pushing his large plate away from him. It was rather difficult since the plate was heavier then the average.

"Yeh can have steak for dinner, but eat yeh breakfast now." Hagrid reasoned his loud voice. Draco didn't want eggs and fruit, he wanted a steak!

"If I cant have steak, then I'm not hungry!" he declared. Hagrid rolled his eyes, and picked up Draco's plate, scooping the eggs onto his own half empty plate. Satisfied Draco smirked. It was easier getting what he wanted then he thought it was going to be. Hagrid then added the smaller pieces of diced fruit to his plate, and continued eating. Draco frowned. Wasn't Hagrid going to make him his steak?"

"Yeh should prolly brush yer teeth now, an' when yer all done I'll take yeh to yer lessons." Hagrid's plate was already nearly empty. Draco's stomach growled.

"I haven't had my breakfast yet." he waved his hand in front of him, pointing out that there was no food for him.

"Yeh said so yerself, yer not hungry." Draco's eyes watered. He was really hungry, and he couldn't imagine going all day without breakfast.

"All I want is one little steak." His voice was heartbreakingly sad.

"Yeh can have eggs, or nothin' at all." Draco didn't like this arrangement, and he crossed his arms. Hagrid got up, taking Draco's plate, and filled it with eggs again, this time no fruit. He set it in front of Draco, and left to dress for the day. Grudgingly Draco took a bite of his eggs and swallowed. They weren't bad, but they weren't steak. Finishing up he rushed to brush his teeth, and met Hagrid by the front door.

"Good eggs huh?" Hagrid asked opening the door. Draco just pouted and walked out. Finally reaching Severus's rooms, he waited as Hagrid knocked. Obviously Severus didn't like him enough to give him the password. Mr. Moody opened the passageway door, and eyed them both. Miss Mira pushed him aside, a wide smile on her face.

"Good morning Draco, Hagrid." She said sounding excited. It had been almost two weeks since their last lesson, what with Christmas break and all. After saying his greetings, Draco walked to the couch where they always began their lessons. He didn't like seeing the sight of Miss Mira next to Hagrid. He was tall and big, and she was small and little. It looked ridiculous.

"Hi Draco." Crystelle said politely from her seat on the couch. Draco ignored her, and sat as far away has he could. He didn't want any cooties, or whatever else she could give him. He wondered where Harry was, he was always the first one here, and always sitting between Draco and Crystelle. Hagrid left And Miss Mira started talking to Moody. Draco sat there bored, wondering if Harry was out ill today. He hoped he didn't have to sit through lessons without his best friend.

"We're testing today." Crystelle reminded Draco trying to make conversation. Draco looked at her, she was small like her mum, but smaller. Almost like a baby, an ugly smelly, cootie having baby. That was ugly!

"I know that Crysmell." Draco said glaring at her. She stuck her tongue out at him, and he did the same. Draco fanned the air between him wrinkling up his nose.

"I do not smell!" Crystelle defended. "I had a bath just this morning." She added for good measure. Draco plugged his nose and leaned away from her. "Stop it, stop being so..so..mean." she puffed. Draco smiled, unplugging his nose.

"Stop being so stinky and ugly." He retorted. Just then Harry and Charlie walked in hand in hand.

"Harry!" he yelled when he saw his best friend. Miss Mira instructed Harry to take a seat, and he reluctantly left Charlie's side and joined him on the couch, sitting between him and Crystelle like always. After saying his greetings to Miss Mira, Charlie smiled and waved goodbye to Harry. Draco watched as Harry smiled a sad smile, he waved his goodbye, but Charlie had already left.

"Where were you?" Draco asked in a loud whisper. Harry's sad smile did not leave his face. He must miss Charlie already. Draco wondered if Harry had a sad smile when he left last night too.

"Daddy and I went on a walk. Just us two." Harry answered. "Then me and Charlie ate breakfast together, with out anyone else." Harry's sad smile was gone, and in its place was the same look Draco got when he was deciding if he should let Blaise play with his toys. "My Charlie is taking me on a picnic for lunch, and we are going to play dragons, and have lots of fun. Draco decided he didn't want to talk to Harry about his daddy, or his Charlie, because he didn't have a daddy, or a Charlie to talk about too.

"We're testing today." he said lamely, it was the same thing Crystelle said to him earlier.

"I know." Harry answered. Draco didn't know what else to say, was Harry mad at him? Suddenly he felt Harry's hand in his, and knew he wasn't mad at him. Harry must be having a bad day, his mother had those a lot. He Frowned just slightly when he saw Harry's hand in Crystelle's too. He leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"She hasn't had a bath in a long time, you might not want to hold her smelly hand." Harry didn't seem to hear him, has he still held her hand, and Draco was prepared to say it louder when he was interrupted by the teacher.

"We are going to start our testing now, Stella, why don't you join me at the table first honey." Draco breathed a sigh of relief when she released Harry's hand and left for her testing. Now Harry was only holding his hand.

* * *

Idk when my next real chapter will be, but maybe this will hold you guys over for a while


	22. When you cry, I cry

_**Are You My Daddy?**_

_**(Bellatrix Lestrange's point of view)**_

Everybody changes. Everybody grows, and everybody learns. When you're through changing, you're through. Yet, Bellatrix Lestrange never thought that she would find herself where she was now. Confused, lost, torn inside, and for the first time contemplating leaving her masters side. Her only true love. Her sisters, her father, her mother, and her own husband had no place in her heart. No, her heart had only ever belonged to the Dark Lord. He taught her a great deal of dark magic and Occulmency, he allowed her to stand by his side, while his very few other female death eaters were treated as though dispensable. But he was never kind. He never forgave her for even the smallest mistakes. He made her punishments last longer then the male Death Eaters because she was female, because she had no room to screw up, because she would always be the perfect example that even his most trusted followers were never fully trusted. But he treasured her, he slept with her most nights, he saved the best jobs for her. He knew what she wanted, he knew she was eager to please, and he made her feel worthy.

"The Dark Lord will raise again Crouch! Throw us into Azkaban; we will wait! He will rise again and come for us he will reward us beyond any of his other supporters! We alone were faithful. We alone tried to find him!"

She had screamed that at her trial. Yelled it at the top of her lungs, desperate to believe it. But her Dark Lord never came, and has the months turned into years, she began to doubt. The hope she had was gone after just two weeks, and she blamed the Dementors. They could suck the life right out of her, give her the Kiss, but she doubted her master would mind at all. She was after all just another of his many followers. He himself could kill her and not regret it. He could have her replaced in an instant and she was only just realizing this. He was not kind nor forgiving.

Not like Harry Potter. Harry who fed her hungry body chocolate, chocolate which warmed her instantly. Harry who smiled at her; not an evil smile, not a tortured smile, and not even a pleased smile. A childish smile, a smile of friendship and trust to someone he didn't even know. It was weak, she realized that. A foolish Hufflepuff thing to do, but the boy was young he would eventually grow out of it. And she knew the boy was not weak, not if his familiar was any indication to his powers. A phoenix at the boys age, it was rare indeed. Only Dumbledore and Merlin ever owned a phoenix. Her Lord only came in second best with Nagini.

If Harry was strong enough to destroy her Lord as a baby, who knew what he could do fully grown. Who knew what untold powers he possessed. She never wanted to be on the receiving end of Harry Potter's magic. But she didn't know if she was ready to leave her master, if she was ready to live life if Harry somehow failed to kill him a second time. Even her best begging and hem kissing might not guarantee her a second chance with her Lord.

* * *

_**(Through the eyes of Severus Snape-somewhat)**_

* * *

Today was Harry, Draco, and Crystelle's last day of lessons before summer, and Miss Mira decided it would be best spent as a free day.

"Don't let me fall." Harry instructed Severus has he helped him on his broom. Harry had his reservations about flying. After he and Draco were both hexed of their brooms on different occasions, it was understandable that he would be a little nervous.

"I won't let you fall." Severus replied, though his insides were anxious and his eyes were scanning the forest. Miss Mira, Harry's teacher, was helping Crystelle on her broom, and Madam Hooch was lending Draco a hand has he hopped on his, no reservations in mind as he geared himself for flight. The three kids would be playing their own child size game of Quidditch, minus the Bludger, bats, and even the Quaffle and hoops. Basically they would just be chasing after a specialized Snitch. One that was larger, and did not disappear with speed. It was only half has fast as the average snitch, and reusable.

Severus, Lupin, Madam Hooch, Miss Mira and her husband, Hagrid, and even Professor McGonagall were all gathered around the section of the Quidditch pitch Harry, Draco, and Crystelle would be playing on. They did not want any repeat of the first time or the last time Harry had gone flying.

"Is everybody ready?" Madam Hooch asked, taking her queue, Severus and Mira stepped back and joined the other adults. Harry nodded, Crystelle shook her head vigorously, and Draco gave an impatient sigh and a mumbled, "Finally."

"You know the rules, play fair, no hurting anyone, and the first to get the golden Snitch wins." Madam Hooch released the Snitch, and stepped back, signaling they could play. The kids lifted a few feet from the ground and took off after the Snitch. Harry caught it within only a minute, and released it for another round. Severus allowed the corners of his mouth to turn up just slightly as he saw how free Harry looked flying. In the air Harry smiled and laughed, and didn't even seem to notice the world around him. He was carefree. It wasn't until that moment that Severus realized just how much Harry seemed to hold on his small shoulders. He wondered what burden the small boy was carrying, and his slight smile was gone in an instant, agitated that he never noticed this before.

"She's a pretty crummy flyer," he overheard Mira's burly husband say to her.

"Harry and Draco are just exceptionally good ones, they are just making her look bad. I'd say she's average." Mira defended her daughter, her own agitated look on her face.

"She can't even fly straight." Crystelle's dad whispered back towards his wife. It was true, Severus noticed that Crystelle seemed to veer towards the left unintentionally.

"Maybe you should fly with her more often then!" The curt reply was above a whisper and Severus took in the arguing couple before him. It was quite a comical sight to see. Mira with her 5'1 height and the body frame of a preteen, and her husband's 6'1 muscular frame and his hairy arms and face. It looked like a child yelling at her father.

"How has Harry been doing?" Lupin asked from behind Severus, shocking him. He was sure the werewolf had been talking to Hagrid just moments before.

"Fine." Severus answered staring intently at Harry, following his every move, determined not to look at Lupin.

"Sirius and I would like to have him visit for a week this sum-"

"No."

"Severus, we just want to-"

"Oh, now it's Severus?" He turned and faced Lupin, "Snivellus doesn't cut it when you want a favor from me?"

"Don't be like that," Remus pleaded, "Harry is all we have left of James, and we both love him. We miss Harry, Severus-"

"Black is going no where near my child." Severus responded as calmly as his voice would allow.

"Your child?" Remus' voice was dangerously high. "Were you there when Lily found out she was pregnant? Help her through labor pains and endure her mood swings? Did you hold Harry as a baby when he was dependant on others for life?

"Enough!" Severus commanded sounding very dangerous.

"No." Remus answered. " Did you fight He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and give up your life to save Harry? He is not your son, and never will be. You may have guardianship over him, but that's all it is, that's all it will ever be. And it is not healthy letting Harry believe you are his father."

"Leave!" Severus' wand found its way to Lupin's throat. "Now," he added, he was speaking lower, but he still sounded threatening.

"Let's go Mr. Lupin." Professor McGonagall's stern voice said from besides him. She sounded just like she did when she was scolding him back in his school days. She led him towards the castle by the arm as Severus glared at him. Remus tried to argue with McGonagall, telling her that he was not a child anymore, that she had no say in what he did, but his lips were held shut. He wondered if it was her spell or Snape's.

"What am I, free entertainment?" Severus snapped, when he noticed all adult eyes were on him. Quickly everyone turned to watch the three children play their game of Quidditch. Thankfully the kids were so wrapped up in their game that they did not notice anything was amiss.

Severus watched as Harry raced Draco across the field chasing after their Snitch. Harry was a precise flyer, and able to make last minute turns that were flawless. He had perfect control over the broom, but Draco was faster. Harry was usually a much faster flyer than this, so Severus was sure Harry was slowing his pace down on purpose. He just couldn't figure out why. Severus briefly turned his gaze to check out the perimeter of the forest, and his eyes rested on Crystelle momentarily. Crystelle seemed to prefer just flying at her own speed towards the Snitch, with no intentions to catch it. Her father was right though, she was a horrible flyer. It seemed she could not steer her broom, and if she leaned left, it went right.

After checking to make sure no one was lurking in the forest, he turned his attention back to Harry. Harry was weaving his broom in and out around Draco, who seemed determined to get the Snitch. Though Harry was skillful on his broom, he still was not going very fast. It wasn't until he saw Draco sigh, and increase his speed, that Severus realized Harry was trying to make the game fair. It still didn't stop him from extending his hand, and once again grasping his fingers around the golden Snitch.

"I don't want to play anymore!" Draco jumped off his broom and stomped his foot. No matter how hard he tried, he only caught the Snitch once, while Harry had caught it at least ten times.

"I still want to play," Harry said hovering on his broom next to Draco. "It's fun."

"You don't need me to play!" Draco whined. " I want to play tag, and I need you to play with me." Harry didn't know what to do, he wanted to play with Draco, but he was having fun flying after the snitch. And if Draco played without him, Harry could fly as fast as he wanted and catch the Snitch as fast as he could, instead of having to go easy.

"I'll play tag with you." Crystelle said trying to fly towards Harry and Draco, but not stopping her broom in time.

"I don't want to play with you." Draco's face filled with disgust.

"Draco!" Mira reprimanded as she walked towards the arguing kids. She wondered why no one else felt the need to interfere before it got ugly. "Apologize, that was very rude." Draco wanted to tell her that he didn't have to apologize just because she told him too, but he did not want to sit by himself for five minutes in a time out.

"Sorry." He grumbled not meaning it at all.

"I forgive you." Crystelle answered, she didn't really care that Draco didn't want to play with her, but that's what her mum told her to say whenever Draco had to apologize to her.

"Now Draco, you can play tag with Crystelle, fly with Harry, or play by yourself."

"I don't want to play by myself," Draco mumbled, tears stinging in his eyes. Harry was already back to chasing after the snitch, and Crystelle was trying to get her broom to turn in that direction.

"I guess I'll play tag with you." Draco called out to her. Within seconds she was off her broom and chasing after him. Harry continued his game of catching the Snitch, but now it was getting boring. It was too easy to catch this Snitch, and he had no one to play with.

"Daddy?" he called to Severus who was watching Harry's every move, but in a deep conversation with Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, Harry?" Severus asked sounding strained. Harry lowered his broom to the ground and walked towards his daddy.

"Can you make it go faster?" he was pointing towards the too slow Snitch. Severus grimaced. James was good at Quidditch, he would want the Snitch to go faster too. Severus was perfectly fine with it going the speed it was now.

"Of course I could." Pulling his wand out, he sped the Snitch up a considerable amount. He expected Harry to chase after it for a few minutes before asking for it to slow down again. Harry smiled and threw his arms around Severus.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed happily. Severus stood stiffly and did not hug Harry back. It seemed Harry didn't noticed, as he ran off towards his broom, a huge grin on his face.

"I hope your not letting Mr. Lupin get to your head." Minerva half scolded.

"I've learned to tune out anything he says," Severus lied not convincing anyone.

"Good, because Harry needs you to be his father." She said wisely. Severus turned his eyes to Harry's playing.

"But I'm not." He said, far to low for her to hear. He watched as Harry struggled to catch the Snitch, a huge grin on his face. Severus admired the boys determination, but he knew he had made the snitch too fast for Harry to catch. Or at least he thought he did, before Harry reached his hand out and captured it.

* * *

**(A small glimpse into the mind of Crystelle)**

__

"Time for lunch!" Crystelle's mum Mira called out to her students. Red faced and tired Draco ran past her, tagging her shoulder a little too hard, effectively causing her to fall on her bum.

"Your it!" he exclaimed, not even bothering to help her up or apologize. She watched as he ran to Harry, who was just climbing off his broom.

"Come on munchkin." She smiled as her dad helped her stand. Severus, Harry, Draco, her mum and dad, and Hagrid walked towards the castle. Everyone else stayed behind to clean up.

"Wait up!" Crystelle yelled out to Harry and Draco who were walking ahead of her, talking animatedly. Harry slowed down and turned to face her, a friendly smile on his face. Draco however, groaned and whispered something to Harry. She knew it wasn't anything nice, as Harry's smile momentarily faltered. "Thank you." She said once she caught up. Harry nodded his head, but Draco pretended she didn't say anything.

"It was okay though, I think. I mean he didn't get mad or anything." Draco said to Harry, obviously answering something Harry had asked before she started walking with them. She wondered what they were talking about.

"Who didn't get mad?" She asked curiously.

"Non of your beeswax." Draco said, just as Harry answered "Hagrid."

"Oh. My mum says that you guys can come to my house anytime you want this summer." Crystelle said excitedly. "We can even have a slumber party, and stay up late, and tell stories, and-"

"Slumber parties are for girls!" Draco said turning his nose up to the air.

"But you and Harry have slumber parties every weekend." She defended.

"Those aren't slumber parties, Draco lives with me on the weekends." Harry definitely did not want anyone to think he was a girl.

"Besides," Draco dragged the word out, "I will be gone this summer." He sounded very boastful.

"Where are you going?" She asked, her curiosity peaked.

"Why would I tell you?" They entered the castle, Severus walking in front of them, constantly checking over his shoulder. Her parents were behind them arguing in low voices about something. She didn't know where Hagrid had went off to, she just knew he wasn't in sight. The rest of the walk towards the Great Hall was quiet. Well, she was quiet, but Harry and Draco were whispering about golden brooms. She didn't have one to whisper about. Finally they made it into the Great Hall which was deserted. Crystelle knew all the Hogwarts kids were on their way home, but she still wished they were here. This was her first time eating in the Great Hall, and she wanted them to be here, just like they were everyday Harry ate in here.

"Can you eat fast today Stella?" Her mum asked her, "Your Dad has a meeting he has to get to in an hour, so we have to be home soon."

"I can eat super fast." She said proudly, sitting in between her parents. Draco was across from her, sitting next to Harry, who was sitting by his daddy. Harry's head was rested against his daddy's arm, and he didn't seem to be eating. Instead he was talking in a hushed tone with his daddy, an eager smile on his face.

"Can you eat super faster?" Her own dad asked irritated as he kept casting a charm to check the time.

"I'm not hungry." She lied standing up. She knew her mum would make her something to eat when they got home.

"Then let's go." Her dad said standing up. Mira frowned and swatted his arm as she stood.

"Give her time to say her goodbyes." Mira softly scolded him, already tired of his impatience. Crystelle walked over to Harry and gave him a hug.

"You can still come over sometime, even if we don't have a slumber party." She said releasing the hug.

"Kay." Harry agreed. Crystelle stepped towards Draco and wrapped her arms around him.

"See you after summer." She said politely. Draco did not hug her back, or say any goodbyes, but he didn't throw her off as she hugged him, or complain rudely. Crystelle walked towards her dad, and waited as her mum said goodbye to her students.

* * *

**~And on to Sev and Harry bonding!~**

* * *

The last day of school went by fast for Harry. Before he knew it he was hugging Draco goodbye and being carried to bed. Severus tucked Harry into bed and went to turn off the lights.

"Wait!" Harry exclaimed sitting up. "I'm not tired," he said sheepishly.

"It's your bedtime, so you better get tired." Severus said flicking the light off. Harry didn't think he'd be getting tired anytime soon, and he did not want to lay in the dark all alone.

"Can you tell me a bedtime story?" He asked shyly. "Just until I get tired?" He added before his daddy could object.

"I don't know any bedtime stories." Severus looked at Harry's pleading eyes, and turned the lights back on. "Tell me what you want to hear," he walked to the seat by Harry's bed, and reluctantly sat.

"I don't know." Harry admitted. Severus stood.

"Then no story."

"Wait!" Harry called out again, "Tell me about my mum." Severus smiled a far off smile.

"What do you want to know?" He asked sitting back down, slightly uncomfortable.

"Was she like Crystelle's mum? Or like Charlie's?"

"She wasn't like either of them, no one can compare to her." Severus told Harry, that distant smile still on his face.

"How did you guys meet?" Harry asked lying back in bed.

"We were young; it was before we came to Hogwarts. Lily lived just down the street from me. She was beautiful, even then. You know you're the only person I have ever met who had eyes like hers." Memories came flooding back to Severus.

"Besides my own mother, I never met another witch or wizard before. Of course Lily didn't know she was a witch, she was muggleborn after all. I used to watch your mother before we met, just to make sure she really was a witch. She performed a lot of accidental magic; it was really quite impressive. I finally introduced myself one day and I told her all about magic and the wizarding world. She didn't believe me at first, but I guess she realized there was no other explanation. After that we spent much of our time together. Almost everyday, she would ask me questions, and I would answer them the best I could. If she asked me a question I didn't know, I would change the subject. Later when I got home, I'd find any chance I could get to ask my mum. Then when I saw Lily, I'd remind her of her question, and give her the answer." By now Harry was asleep. Severus stood up, glad Harry had fallen asleep, because a lump had formed in his throat, and he didn't know if he could finish talking. For a boy that wasn't tired, Harry sure did fall asleep fast. Severus stood once again, and re-tucked Harry in.

"Goodnight." He whispered turning the light off for the second time that night. Suddenly exhausted, he went to bed fully dressed, just managing to kick his shoes off. That night he had many different dreams of Lily.

Harry awoke early in the morning. It was so early, that it was still dark outside. First he went to the restroom, and then he walked to his daddy's room to see if he was awake. This was almost a daily ritual for Harry. Once he saw his daddy was still sleeping, he would go back to bed and sleep until it became light out. However, this morning was different. When he poked his small head into his daddy's room, he heard sniffling.

"Daddy?" He whispered walking into the room on tiptoes. He walked around the bed until he got to his daddy's side. Severus was asleep, but tears were rolling down his cheeks, and snot out of his nose.

"Don't cry." Harry whispered quietly. He walked to his daddy's bathroom, and pulled toilet paper off the roll. "Blow." Harry said quietly wiping his daddy's nose. Severus slept through all this, tears still coming slowly down his face. Harry put a hand on his daddy's cheek, and gently brushed a tear away with his thumb. He didn't want his daddy to cry anymore, he wanted him to be happy. "It's okay." His whispers were too quiet for anyone to hear, not even himself. Harry put the used tissue on the nightstand. He looked at his sleeping daddy, and didn't know what to do. He didn't want to wake him, but he didn't want him to keep crying.

Harry crawled into the bed, and snuggled under the sheets. "Sometimes I have sad dreams too, and they make me cry. They make my heart hurt when I wake up, and it hurts my heart to see you cry." Harry wrapped his arms around Severus body and closed his eyes. His daddy slept on, and his sad dreams continued. "But I'll be here when you wake up, and maybe you won't be so sad anymore." Harry drifted off to sleep. Severus unconsciously wrapped an arm around Harry's small body.


	23. Someones out to get him?

_**Are You My Daddy?**_

**Slytherin Head is a wonderful beta!!!!!!!!!!!**

**3**

**She got this beta'd nice and fast for you readers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(Sorry it took so loong to update, I won't even bother giving you guys my totally legit excuses....because really, who cares?)**

* * *

Severus should have known that Harry was too young to hear about his mother. The small boy obviously had upsetting dreams, because when Severus awoke, Harry was wrapped around him, curled in close, and clutching onto him like his life depended on it. Harry must have been crying, as a used toilet paper was crumpled and thrown carelessly on the nightstand. His innocent face was full of worry and concern, when it should have been relaxed with sleep. Severus gently pushed Harry's hair away from his face, and placed a light kiss on his furrowed brow.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before climbing out of bed. With the sudden loss of contact, Harry's sleeping body curled into itself, and a small hand reached out into the empty space where Severus had just vacated, as if searching for him. Quietly Severus left the room for a moment, and when he came back, he had a light blue blanket with Harry's name on it.

* * *

Harry awoke for the second time that morning and found himself in his daddy's bed, alone. His blanket, that he had for as long as he could remember, lay tucked around him and he wondered how it got there. He was sure that he had not brought it with him earlier that morning. Snuggling it close, he stood up and shivered as his feet hit the cold dungeon floor.

"Daddy?" He called out. The used tissue that he had left on the bedside table was now gone.

"Yes, Harry?" His daddy called back, his voice coming from the kitchen. Harry dropped his blankey and ran to the kitchen, throwing his arms unceremoniously around Severus' legs.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, his eyes watering. Confused, Severus patted his messy head.

"Of course I'm okay," he answered walking to the dining table, Harry still attached to him for dear life. "Have a seat," he directed. As soon as Harry sat, the table filled with their breakfast plates. "We are going to your Charlie's house today, so I want you to eat up." Excited Harry shoveled a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"What time are we going?" He asked as soon as he swallowed.

"We will leave once you have showered and dressed," Severus said buttering a muffin with smooth even strokes. Harry was practically bouncing in his seat. "And I have another surprise for you."

"What is it?" Harry asked intrigued. Severus smiled playfully.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." After the two finished their breakfast, Severus turned the shower on for Harry and went into the living room with a brush and a few potions for unruly hair, waiting for Harry to finish his shower. He had only just sat down when he heard a pop, and his assigned house elf appeared before him.

"Pelda is to tell Master Severus Snape that he is having a visitor. A Mr. Lupin, Sir" the house elf said appearing in front of Severus, who did not seem the least bit shocked. "He says your wards are not allowing him to knock."

"Yes," Severus said with a faint smile. "Thank Merlin for wards." Pelda looked at her master closely and then quickly averted her gaze, shamed face.

"I says to him, that I would get my master for him." Severus rolled his eyes and stood up, Harry's brush still in his hands.

"Tell him Harry is showering. We have a busy day and do not have time for his meddling foolishness."

"He wants to see you sir, not little Master." Severus twiddled Harry's brush between his fingers before tossing it on the couch.

"I do not wish to see him." Severus replied.

"SEVERUS!" A loud voice boomed from outside the door. "PLEASE LET ME IN!" Severus walked to the door and stopped in front of it.

"Sorry, Severus isn't home right now." Severus replied, his voice smooth and silky.

* * *

"I'll hand you my wand before entering," Remus bribed. He knew Severus would love having that control over him.

"Hand it to my house elf first, and then you can enter." Pelda popped out of the room, and appeared before Remus, looking absolutely frightened at the idea of taking a wizards wand from him, willing or not. Remus froze; Severus could very well snap the wand and then refuse his entrance. He could not afford a new wand, he could barely afford his meal this morning and Severus knew it.

"It's against the law for you to use this," Remus reminded the elf, reluctantly placing it in her shaky hands.

"Pelda will be careful," she left, and a moment later Severus opened the door, a preditory smile on his face has he held Remus's wand.

"Well?" Severus asked coldly, smiling has he twirled Remus's wand between his fingers. Remus forced his eyes away from his wand, and looked up at Severus with pleading eyes.

"I was way out of line yesterday and-"

"Really? I didn't notice," Severus replied dryly, walking to the nearest chair and sitting down with all the authority of a man who held a wizard's most prized possession.

"And I wanted to apologize." Severus displayed no emotion on his face, and Remus was beginning to doubt his decision of coming here. "Like I said, I was out of line and should not have said the things I said. It was childish and I'm…I'm…-"

"You're sorry?" Severus supplied for him. Remus nodded sullen faced. "Just because you came and apologized does not mean that you and Black can have Harry for any amount of time unsupervised."

"Sirius has been cleared of all charges, and the full moon isn't for a while, surely a few days-"

"Are you forgetting that the both of you had planned a kidnapping not that long ago?"

"I admit that was not one of our finer moments," Remus said blushing.

"Tell me what your guys' finer moments were? Was it the day we first met and how you treated me? "Or maybe it was the day I had the pleasure of meeting your ''other'' side, when Black set up that 'prank'. Or any of those days inbetween, perhaps?"

"I get it, you don't want Harry around such bad influences," Remus bit his tongue, stopping himself from saying anything he would later regret, or ruin even the slightest chance he had of seeing Harry. Severus stood, briefly walking to open his door as he heard the shower turn off.

"Harry and I will be gone all summer. It is something I planned two months ago; he will not have time to visit you. And even if we were here all day, everyday this summer, Harry still is not ready to visit what he believes to be his attempted kidnappers." Severus handed Remus his wand as he walked out the door.

"I know you love him, I have no doubt about that, and I really am sorry about what I said yesterday." Remus placed his hand against the door, just as Severus was about to shut it. "I didn't mean it either, I was just mad. Harry couldn't have picked a better guardian than you if he tried."

"But I'm not his Dad, am I?" Severus slammed the door causing Remus to stumble backwards and land on his bum.

"I can't just throw James aside you know!" Remus called out, standing up and dusting himself off. "He did and gave so much for Harry! His own life I might add!" A lone tear trickled down his cheek. He let his emotions betray him and take control of the situation once more. He was an idiot yet again.

* * *

"Daddy!" Harry yelled in a shrill voice. Severus ran to the bathroom and barged in. It was empty. He ran to Harry's room and the sight before him made his stomach twist. Harry was on his knees, and blood was pouring out of his nose. It seemed there was no stopping the flow. Even worse though was Harry's arm. Or lack of one. It was nowhere he could see. Blood was spurting out of his shoulder, and a second later Harry feinted. His face was pale and his small body was shaking. He was not dressed, and was still wet from the shower, but Severus could not find where Harry had put his towel.

Severus picked Harry up, and scanned the room for the child's missing arm. Who could have done this to Harry, and how did he not hear them?

"Pelda!" He yelled, running frantically towards his living room. The house-elf appeared before him in seconds, and then let out a shrill scream.

"Little Master is dead!" She screamed, hiccuping hysterically. She screamed again, a heart-wrenching scream and fell to the floor in tears.

"Shut up!" Severus commanded her, not bothering with politeness. "Find his arm, and bring it to the infirmary!" He tried casting a spell on Harry's arm and nose to stench the blood flow, but nothing happened. He had no control of his magic. He pulled Harry closer to him, grabbed a robe that was hanging by the front door, and brought it to Harry's nose, trying to stop the bleeding, and covering the boys naked body.

Severus ran towards the infirmary as fast as he could. He was aware that Harry was losing a dangerous amount of blood, and he was afraid he wouldn't have much time. As he reached the stairs that would lead him up and out of the dungeons, he crashed into someone strong, and nearly dropped Harry. He himself fell down backwards. He did not release Harry for one second to try to break the fall, and his head hit the floor with a sickening crack. The last thing he saw before blacking out was the horrified face of one Remus Lupin.

* * *

Severus saw a blinding white light in his left eye, and seconds later it was gone. He could feel his right eye being forced open, and he saw another blinding white light before it was closed.

"How are you feeling?" Severus groaned when he heard Remus next to him. What was going on?

"Am I dead?" Severus asked while trying to sit up.

"What do you think?" Remus voice asked from besides him. Severus tried to open his eyes, but it hurt too much.

"I think I'm in hell," Severus threw a blanket over his head, ignoring the pain and dizziness that sudden movement caused.

"Your not in hell, your perfectly fine."

"Then explain why you're here." Remus laughed quietly, before going perfectly somber.

"Harry is hurt, bad." Remus reminded him. Severus bolted up, and wished he didn't, he instantly became light head, and a sharp pain in the back of his head caused him to wince. He brought his hand to the back of his head, and felt something warm and sticky. Blood.

"Madame Pomfrey hasn't had time to look you over, she is busy with Harry," Remus explained gravely as Severus looked at the thick dark blood on his fingers.

"Where is Harry? Is he okay?!" He asked looking around the room despite the pain it caused his eyes.

* * *

**Any guesses as to what happened to our dearest Harry? Was he attacked? If so, by who? If not attcked, what happened? A sneak peak to anyone who figures it out**


End file.
